Our Song
by AevalPantheraaa
Summary: AU: She was a singer who wanted to run away from her past while he wanted to just avoid the inevitable and have fun with life. Two different people from the same world. What happens when you bring them together? Violence? Scams? Chaos? Or maybe even... love? Read to reveal what happens in this story. Beware the future lemons!
1. Teenage Dream

**My new story! Second I mean! I'm so happy…goal is 50 reviews! Well I hope you enjoy and were taking fast so no homework meaning I can update a little faster! I hope you enjoy :D**

**_Summary: She was a music legend who's stardom came from dreaming. He was a music sensation who was picked up off the streets and has a rough past. What happens when you put the two together? Violence, tragedy, friendship or most importantly…love? Also includes other pairings. XXX WARNING: SOME MILD SEXUAL CONTENTS AND SOME VERY INTENSE CURSING IN LATER CHAPTERS XXX_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Teenage Dream!

It was 9:00 o'clock and the air was cool. Her heart beat beating slowly and steadily. She breathed in and out slowly and steadily. She had her microphone in her hand. Her hair, makeup, and nails done.

Sounds of screaming fans echoed through the backstage walls and hallways. Workers all running around and trying to make sure everything is set up. Assistants all making sure her look was top-notch.

She could here the show director counting down from ten. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. She tried to keep calm.

Her golden hair into wavy curls that reached all the way down above her hips. Her lips cherry red and. Her red cocktail dress with a black satin bow in the back along with her cherry red pumps. She had a little red rose in her hair to complete the look.

She looked perfect. The pedestal she was standing started to raise and led her up to the stage that had smoke on it. Lights flashed and all you could see was her shadow.

"Now may I present the number one hot singer In America to get 500,000,000 views over night…GEMINI!"

The crowd cheered as they heard my name and the smoke cleared up and dancers started to do their thing a I sung:

_( Hello by Karmin )_

_**I'ma do it, do it**_

_**Like I wanna do it**_

_**You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before**_

_**I'ma bring it, bring it**_

_**I'ma give it, give it**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Too nice, too clean**_

_**Too white, too green**_

_**Little haters, big dreams**_

_**I don't care what you think about me**_

_**Two faced, old friends, told me, the end was near, forget them**_

_**See a lot of things changed since then**_

_**Don't they know that I came from Nebraska**_

_**Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask**_

_**But momma told me go and chase what you after**_

_**I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster**_

_**Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper**_

_**Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper**_

_**Running the thermometer, and yep I got a fever**_

_**Hi, konichiwa, are you a believer?**_

_**I'ma do it, do it**_

_**Like I wanna do it**_

_**You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before**_

_**I'ma bring it, bring it**_

_**I'ma give it, give it**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh**_

_**Lemme do, what I want**_

_**Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, uh**_

_**Race track, two legs, Hollywood, big break**_

_**Suck it up, intake**_

_**Let me tell ya how it happened real quick ohh**_

_**Touchdown in the middle of the city**_

_**Mass Ave. street, jammed up to Newbury**_

_**Million dollar party**_

_**Now tell me who you wearing**_

_**Lots of new hand held hype you can carry**_

_**Imma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper**_

_**Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper**_

_**Running on thermometer, and yep I got a fever**_

_**Hi, konichiwa, very nice to meet ya**_

_**I'ma do it, do it**_

_**Like I wanna do it**_

_**You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before**_

_**I'ma bring it, bring it**_

_**I'ma give it, give it**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Let me keep going, baby till I'm dead and gone**_

_**That's my only wish**_

_**And if you don't know I'll be singing my song**_

_**I got a lot to give**_

_**I'ma do it, do it**_

_**Like I wanna do it**_

_**You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before**_

_**I'ma bring it, bring it**_

_**I'ma give it, give it**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_**You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before!**_

I did my finishing pose. The crowd cheered and started chanting. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I smiled. The host smiled at me and said in the microphone, "You up for it Gem?" I smiled. "If its what the fans want." I said and the crowd cheered more.

"So lets let the fans decide." I smiled as everyone raised their hands as if they were in class and I was the teacher. I saw a little girl waving her hand and I smiled and picked her. What can I say?

I'm a sucker for kids. "The little girl there in the pink shirt." The little smiled brightly and was saying something. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Why don't you come up here and whisper it in my ear honey?" I said as I gestured her to come up here. Every persons eyes were wide and looking at the girl as the little girls eyes were wide as well.

They have never dared to actually go up close to me. A very famous teenage popstar. The little girl moved pass the crowd that were in her way and she made her way up to the stage.

She was so cute with her brown hair, her pigtails and her bang in the front. Her eyes were big and brown and she was a pink shirt with a frilly denim skirt with leggings and boots.

She made her way down the walk way until she was right in front of me. She looked at me in pure amazement. I smiled. "What's your name sweetie?" I said kindly.

She smiled back. How adorable. "My name is Essi!" I smiled at her cuteness. "Hello Essi what song do you want me to sing?" She put her finger on her chin.

"Its kind of hard because all your songs are amazing." She said and the crowd cheered in agreement which made me extremely flattered.

"Ohh I know!" She said excitedly. I smiled and nodded "Can you sing for me my favorite song diamonds!" She said cheerfully while she place a huge smile on her lips. I smiled and nodded in return. "Sure sweetie and how about you stay up here and sing with me?" Her big brown eyes just got bigger if it was possible. She smiled

"Really?"

"Of coarse sweetie."

She smiled and nodded while the crowd awed and said, "Lucky." We laughed at their reaction. Then I turned back at the directors and nodded so they could play the music. The music started and we started moving to the music. We danced around the stage as I pulled some people to come and join our party as we danced to my singing.

_(diamonds by Rihanna)_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Find light in the beautiful sea**_

_**I choose to be happy**_

_**You and I, you and I**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_

_**Oh, right away**_

_**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Palms rise to the universe**_

_**As we moonshine and molly**_

_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond…**_

The crowd roared in excitement as I gave the people up on stage hugs. They went back to their seats as I waved goodbye to Essi.

"Shine bright like a diamond! The host sung badly. We laughed at him and he put his arm over my shoulder. "I think this year I'm going to be Gemini for Halloween; what do you think Gem?" I just laughed at him.

"You're going to have to sing better than that to be me Chris." Chris laughed and hugged me as I hugged him back. "Well now we have the little bonus game to pick who will be spending the entire month on tour with Gemini!' The crowd cheered.

A man came out with a big ball. Your suppose to shake it and the number that comes up will be the number of the person who will be spending the month with the oh so famous pop star.

The man gave me the ball. "And the winner who gets to spend the whole month on tour with Gemini is…" Said the host. The singer shook the ball. Every ones eyes widened with the eagerness to know.

As I stopped shaking the ball a number appeared. I turned the ball around so every one could see. "NUMBER 49!" The host said. The same little girl jumped up with her mom.

Essi was the lucky 49. The teenager smiled. "Essi! Looks like we're the perfect match!" The pop star said. Then the little girl smiled back and made her way on the stage wow bouncing up and down. The teenager giggled at the little girls actions. Her mother followed after her.

"So mom are you coming with?" Said the pop star. The middle aged woman looked down at Essi and smiled and then looked back up to the hit teenage pop star. "Sorry but not this time. I know she would want to spend a lot of time with you." The pop star smiled back and waved as the mother went back to her seat.

Gemini the pop star looked back to the crowd. "Thank you Florida!" She then took the girls hand and smiled and they ran off back stage as the curtains closed and the extra music started to play. They walked back stage to the pop star's dressing room and they both sat on the couch.

The little girl looked at the singer while pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't. The pop star giggled at this. "You're dreaming Essi."

"Sorry Lucy- I mean Gemini-sa-", "Big sister." The pop star said quickly. The little girls eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" The pop star smiled a sweet smile while tilting her head. "From now on you call me big sister or big sister." The little smiled while crying. "O-okay t-thank you."

The singer just smiled and whipped her nose with a tissue. "Don't I need to go pack my clothes big sister Lucy?" The pop star was kind of wondering how she knew her name but knowing fans they probably knew a lot of things about her that she didn't know about herself. She ignored and smiled sweetly at the girl.

"No you don't my new cute little sister. You'll be with me so there will be a whole set of new clothes for you. And here comes my manager." She said as a white haired woman with a red haired woman, and another two with blue hair.

"Girls this is Essi, Essi these women are Mira, Erza, Levy and Juvia." Lucy said as she pointed to each girl. "Hello!" They all said in unison. They were all gushing over how cute she was. Lucy smiled while taking of her heels and tying up her hair in a pony tail.

"Well we'll introduce you to the team later Essi but right now we need get you dressed." Said Mira. Erza smiled and went into a closet that had all types of costumes and clothes. Lucy went over and looked at them.

"Does this look alright Essi?" Lucy said as she pulled out a whit shirt with a pale pink ruffle skirt attached to it with some white flats. Essi looked at it for a moment and smiled. "Perfect!" She said and grabbed and ran to the bathroom. Lucy followed after to help her but Mira stopped her for a moment.

"Oh and Lucy?"

"What is it?"

MiraJane smiled. "Well you know the famous male singer slash rapper Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy shook her head no. "Well you're going to get to know him because it looks like we'll be on tour together!" MiraJane squealed but Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza exchanged glances.

Just who was this Natsu guy? Lucy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Some where else in Florida a certain pink haired boy was on stage standing on top of this pyramid as a prop. The dancer were dancing to the music and so was he. He busted out some of his moves while the girls cheered and yelled his name he just kept smiling and kept singing his song…

_(Turn up the music by Chris Brown)_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Turn up the music cause the song just came on**_

_**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**_

_**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow**_

_**Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down**_

_**[Hook:]**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**_

_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**_

_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**_

_**And**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**T-t-turn up the music**_

_**T-turn up the**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**Turn up the music cause the sun just came up**_

_**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**_

_**Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow**_

_**Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down**_

_**[Hook:]**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**_

_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**_

_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**_

_**And**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**Save my life (just dance with me)**_

_**All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp**_

_**Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)**_

_**Girl, can I see that**_

_**I really wanna touch that**_

_**Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**_

_**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**_

_**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**T-turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn up the music**_

As he finished he did a finishing dance move while the girls still cheered and called out his name. He smiled. "Florida are you ready!" He shouted. "YEAH!" Said the crowd. He smiled and jumped down from the high prop. He landed flawlessly which made the girls coo over him. The pyramid vanished and red smoke flowed through the back of the stage then two men came out.

One had long black hair and a really pierced face. The girls cheered. Then a guy with dark raven hair came out. He had a chain around his neck and no shirt on which made some girls faint right then there. The pink haired bot rolled his eyes while the raven haired boy smirked and winked at a girl which mad her blush and giggle like a maniac.

Then the music started to play…

_(Boyfriend Remix by Justin Beiber ft 2Chainz, Mac Miller and Asher Roth.)_

_**[Verse 1: ] (Boyfriend Remix)**_

_**(Gajeel)**_

_**9 times out of 10 you a 10**_

_**If your schedule open I'll pencil you in**_

_**Ight, wiggle it in, get with your friend**_

_**Laugh now, cry later, hope you ticklish then**_

_**Let's figure it out, I figured it out**_

_**Shawty so thick she put a dent in my couch**_

_**And dent in my wallet, I'm diggin' her probably**_

_**I told her let's kick it, karate (damn)**_

_**Got a black belt on, Versace (uh)**_

_**Wanna get my eat on, Hibachi (two)**_

_**2 Chainz on with a pinky ring (ring)**_

_**If I'm your boyfriend, you can have anything**_

_**Anything? Anything, anything? Everything**_

_**Everything, I can upgrade you to better things (true!)**_

_**Hello, yeah that wedding ring**_

_**And if you answer, then we settling**_

_**[Hook (Natsu):]**_

_**I'd like to be everything you want**_

_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend**_

_**I'd never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl**_

_**You'd never be alone**_

_**And I can be a gentleman**_

_**Anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend**_

_**I'd never let you go**_

_**Never let you go**_

_**[Verse 2: Natsu]**_

_**Youngin' gettin' money, all these honeys say they love me**_

_**Buddha belly, how I'm lucky, girls be rubbin' on my tummy**_

_**I can be your man, get you everything you need**_

_**Have you ever had a Rollie, Stewart Weitzman on your feet?**_

_**And you can be my queen, couple thousand on the jeans**_

_**Cause I'm down to do some spendin' on the women of my dreams**_

_**Marvin told us we should get it on, right here in the restaurant**_

_**Ain't no point in waitin' baby, I can get you what you want**_

_**Leprechaun gold, got leprechaun gold**_

_**And I came out hot like I was steppin' on coals**_

_**But I never got cold, keepin' extra long dough**_

_**For a rainy day, need a vacation, name a place, we can go**_

_**Where I'm tryna take you, we gon' need a boat**_

_**Independent raps, yeah my life is like the Beatles though**_

_**Invest a big check to make sure you get fresh**_

_**Cause if I was your boyfriend, I'd treat you like a princess**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**[Verse 3: Gray]**_

_**And we can be like Selena and Biebs**_

_**Wild and free, a couple disobedient teens**_

_**Sneaking out to meet around like 2 o'clock in the eve**_

_**Paparazzi ain't a problem, we just hide on the beach**_

_**Girl you hotter than me, let's go fly overseas**_

_**Or just slide up in the closet, never findin' the key**_

_**Cause 7 minutes in heaven ain't enough when we're together**_

_**Kisses to the forehead, when I slide my hands to second**_

_**Wait a second, smilies in a text**_

_**I kinda be interested, I'm blind girl I'm obsessed**_

_**Stylish sun dresses, legs in jean shorts**_

_**Please pick me, love's a team sport**_

_**I'll be your boyfriend, jokes and pillow talk**_

_**Lay around in our undies, chill, play Tony Hawk**_

_**Dance slow in the dark, come roll with Roth**_

_**Cause when that falsetto hits, yall gonna know who to call**_

_**So JB**_

_**[Bridge:Natsu]**_

_**So give me a chance, you're all I need girl**_

_**Spend a week with your boy, I'll be calling you my girlfriend**_

_**If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl**_

_**I just want to love you, and treat you right**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_

_**Ya girl**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**If I was your boyfriend…**_

The crowd cheered in excitement and in so much euphoria. Natsu raised both of his hands in the air as if taking in all the praise as the other singers rolled their eyes and watched as the rosey haired teenager took all the glory.

The stage covered them in smoke so the crowd couldn't see them and then they ran off of stage to their private dressing room.

"You just had to take all the glory didn't you Natsu?"

"Shut up Gajeel they care about me more than you and this dumb-shit right there." Natsu said as he pointed to Gray. Gray scolded him. "Shut up you sex freak!" Natsu looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about I don't even fuck that many people!" They both snorted. "That's not what I heard coming from your room last night." Said Gajeel. Natsu glared at them.

"Its not my fault if I get stressed with all this work I need to release it sometimes…" Gray just stared at him. "Well maybe you should release that by doing normal things like playing outdoor activities instead of playing a indoor _activity_ which can sometimes result in _pregnancy_!" Said Gajeel.

Gray just sighed. 'Leave it alone Gajeel. Once a sex freak always a sex freak; How many girls this week Natsu? 10?"

Natsu glared at him. "For your information it was 23 and don't talk like your all innocent!" Gray glared back at him. "Oh wow Natsu can count and second of all it was only 5…I think." Gray snapped back.

"Shut up and stop being stupid." Said Jellal. He was in the room with their manager Fried. Fried looked at them and sighed. "Natsu the next time you do something like _that_ again make sure _you _clean up the sheets." Fried said angrily.

Gray and Gajeel snickered while Natsu just glared at them and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Natsu you need to stay in control. When some whore comes up with a pink haired baby, I'm not going to court with you." Said Jellal.

Gray and Gajeel snickered even more. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Anyways pack your bags because were going on a tour with another singer." Said Fried. Their eyes widened. "W-what?" Said Natsu.

"I said: Pack your bags we're-", "I know what you said I mean do we really have to?" Said Natsu while making a disgusted looking face. He didn't really girls other than the fact that he loved to have sex with them. All he knew was girls always talked about girly things and were really emotional. He hated that.

The last time he went on tour with a girl all he ended up doing was fucking her like two minute later. The women eventually thought he and her were an item but…no they were not. It was just a one night stand. Of coarse the girl threatened to tell the press but then she did no one believed her and she was removed from her roll of a singer. Natsu wasn't always like this. He had a twisted path and some how it influenced him in a very bad way. He was picked up off the streets by Jellal and eventually Jellal made a business with Fried called, Fairy Tail Studios.

And then they heard Natsu sing in the shower and he was a pop star. BAM! Just like that.

"Yes Natsu this is serious and it will get you more fans and since it's a girl I'm hoping you won't do anything that will make her scream your name while I'm sleeping."

Natsu looked down while smiling. "Sorry it's a habbit." Gray snorted. "Then go see a therapist, retard." Natsu glared at gray and punched him making Gray bump his head on the lamp and fall out. Gajeel and Natsu snickered.

"Now they'll think we murdered him." Said Jellal half smiling. Fried just smirked. "How troublesome…"

"Well lets get ready the plane leaves tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon so we need to get our rest early. It a long ride to the airport." Said Fried as he walked out the door. Jellal just crashed on the chair while humming a song.

"Natsu I hope you won't do what I think you're going to do…." Said Jellal as he looked at him. Natsu half smiled. "I bet you 100 bucks that I will not have any sex during the one month tour.' Jellal smirked.

"Hope you don't regret it." He said and left the room. Natsu somehow felt like he shouldn't of said that. He somehow knew that this was going to be a very long and hard moth. Then Fried came in. And stood there.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Natsu said rudely. He just rolled his eyes and inhaled. "Well I came in here to tell you that the person were going on tour with is the famous singer Gemini. She is from France but she is here in Florida in another city and they will be here at the airport meeting us."

Natsu looked at him in suspicion. "They."

"It will be Gemini the singer along with her manger and her other crew meaning her hairstylist, make up specialist, and her personal fashion designer. So behave."

Natsu just smirked. Five girls. He wonder what they looked like. They were probably just some ugly stuck up rich girls. Natsu sighed and crashed on the couch along with Gajeel. He didn't really care about right now. After all her is leaving his dream. Or what everyone calls his teenage dream.

* * *

**Whadda ya think? Love it? Hate? Well review anyway. Tell me if I made any mistakes and I would appreciate if you said it nicely if you want me to say kind things **


	2. Unexpected

**Yo its me Kelli and please please stop with the review there making blush…wait….DO NOT STOP THE REVIEWS! Of coarse Natsu is a jerk that's what makes the story interesting and I like to add that twist :D I at first wanted Natsu to act like his usual self and stalk Lucy but that was a little too…well…kets just say it was too much like him and I think of stories like a salad bowl and you need to add the flavor oho…ho…ho. Thanks for the reviews they make me want to write more chapters to this story But then again I need to spend time on my other story he he hope you enjoy ;P**

* * *

Chapter Two: Unexpected

Lucy woke up one early June and looked next to her and saw her new little sister sleeping peacefully like a little baby with her thumb in her mouth with the teddy bear Lucy gave her as a present in her hands.

Lucy giggled and sat up looking at the little girl. Lucy then tapped Essi gently on her shoulder. "Essi wake up." Lucy said quietly. Essi groaned like a baby and opened on eye while rubbing the other. It was so adorable. Essi sat up and blinked a few times before smiling.

"Onee-chan!"

Lucy smiled. She really did love to call that little girl her little sister for some reason. Lucy just couldn't help herself. She grabbed Essi into a big hug. Essi hugged back and Mira came into the room.

Mira stopped and smiled. "How cute." She said and sat down on the couch. Lucy let go of Essi and looked at Mira. "What is it?" Lucy said. Mira then snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh sorry I was dreaming about how cute you two look. But anyways I came in here to tell you that we need to get ready because its 8:47 and we need to hit the studio for one more practice and then we need to perform for a famous song writer at one and then we need to meet up with the other group and catch the private plane at three."

Lucy nodded. "Where are Erza, Juvia and Levy?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head. Mira giggled at this. "Erza's out shopping for clothes for you and Essi, Juvia went out to go pick out some hair dye and to get some hairstyle inspiration while Levy said she was going to go buy more books and more makeup colors because she ran out."

Lucy nodded again and go up off the bed. "So how much time do I have before we leave?"

"About two or three hours. So basically if we are going to the studio we need to go to the studio at eleven so before that you have about two hours to do what ever you want but you need your disguise if you want to go out and you need to be back at 9:15 okay?" Lucy nodded and looked at Essi.

"Essi what do you want to do?" Essi raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know…I've never really gotten anything before because my mom doesn't have a lot of money so we never really get anything and we only have a little to eat."

Lucy and Mira frowned at this. She was practically poor and had no money for anything but food an clothes. "Okay then what have you always wanted your mother to buy for you sweetie?" Said Mira.

Essi's face brightened up. "I guess I've always wanted a doll and some books about princesses and princes." Lucy and Mira smiled at the child innocents. "Alright then lets go and we'll buy those things. Oh! And here."

Lucy held her phone out and Essi raised an eyebrow. "You can use this. This is my spare phone so don't worry about it." Said Lucy as she gave the little girl he iphone 4s that had a hello kitty case on it. Essi smiled and held it close. "My first phone." Said Essi and Mira and Lucy giggled.

They both took a shower and of coarse Lucy had to help Essi and they put their clothes on. Mira figured that since Essi was on tv and if she was walking Lucy they would think the person in disguise is Lucy so they had to put Essi in a disguise too.

They gave Essi a blonde wig and Lucy a brown wig with blue contacts for her eyes. And a beanie to put on her head. They then sneaked out of the hotel unseen and unnoticed at that.

Lucy held Essi's hand as they walked on the sidewalks. "So what place do you want to go to first Essi?" Essi smiled. "I really want a doll!" She said happily. Lucy smiled down at the little girl and pinted to the toy shop.

"Then lets go to that store first." Essi's smiled widely and started running while pulling Lucy along with her. This girl was strong for a kid. "Oi slow down Essi!" Lucy yelled as she tried to keep up in her high heels.

Essi was to excited to here and kept running until they got to the book store. As soon as they went through the double doors Essi's eyes widened. Their were so many things and she could have anything she wanted. "If you want five or six I don't care just don't get lost and I'll be over at the electronic section kay and remember the ohone if anything happens." Lucy said as she winked.

Essi smiled and nodded before going off to the doll section. Lucy smiled and walked over to the electronics side to see where she could buy Call of Duty Black Ops 2 package with the map for her xbox. She was quite good at the game. She was very skilled and she could do things with it that not even the creators knew about.

She was like the queen. While she walked over. A guy gave her a free cup of punch and a donate. Lucy smiled as she bit out of the donate with sprinkles all over her face. She then closed her eyes at the taste.

As she walked with her eyes close she bumped into something hard. As she fell she heard someone yell. "Ouch watch where your going!" Lucy was on the floor face down and she rubbed her head. "S-sorry."

She said. She opened her eyes but the person wasn't there but she could of sworn she saw a bit of…pink? Maybe she hit a little girl but then again the person had a deep male voice so that's a bod no.

Lucy just shook the thought off and continued to walk towards the game section. She saw the game and smiled. "Yay a new game to add to my collection." She said as she grabbed one from the rack.

She then saw grand theft auto 5 and thought that it might be good so she took it along with the other game. Lucy then turned and went over to the doll section to find Essi.

When she did she saw that Essi was drooling over a doll. Lucy looked and saw that it was a Barbie doll with a Barbie doll house and car. The price was $200 which was not really as much for rich music sensation Lucy. Lucy sipped her punch and have it to Essi so she could hold it.

Lucy grabbed the box with ease and carried it on her head. Essi watched with amazement as she sipped Lucy's punch. They reached the counter and paid for the whole thing. Essi has never seen a girl that had so much money in a…visa black card!

Essi's eyes widened. In her whole little poor lifetime she has never seen one before. This was her first time.

The receipt came up and the cashier looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Lucy then realized she was using the black card instead of her regular one. Whoops. The lady looked like she had seen a ghost. It was like she thought she was crazy. The lady then realized it was Lucy and fainted. Before anyone could say anything Lucy had already ran out the door with Essi. They ran back to hotel and into the elevator.

"Close one." Lucy said as she took off her now broken heels." Essi giggled and then those giggles turned into crazy laughs. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Did y-yo see he-her f-face?" Essi said in between laughs while holding her stomach.

"She looked so retarded." Lucy's eyes widened. Essi said something that as totally mean. Lucy laughed along with the girl. They went to their room and opened the door to see all the girls there this time.

"My my you're here early. What happened?" Mira said while sipping her coffee. Me and Essi took off our wigs and put them on the table as we sat down on the couch together.

"Lets just say that I caused someone to faint." They raised an eyebrow at Lucy and Essi laughed as we thought about the cashier girl's face when she saw me. They smiled back at the two girls. Juvia snapped a picture.

"Putting this on instagram…Lucy and Essi laughing together like big sister and little sister…how…cute…" Juvia said as she typed.

Lucy just smiled and sighed. "We'll get your books when we get to Las Vegas kay?" Lucy said and Essi smiled sweetly. "Okay and thank you for the doll Onee-chan!"

"Aaaawwww" The other girls said in unison. What can they say? It was cute.

"Okay girls we need to get ready and get to the studio along with Essi!" Essi smiled. It would be here first experience ever in a music studio where her favorite singer Gemini a.k.a Lucy was going to sing at. Se squealed in excitement it was like her own little Fairy Tail.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Natsu get your ass down here!" Yelled the raven haired boy. "Fuck you Gray you aint my mom!" Gray snorted. "As if I'd want to be! If I were I think Id kill myself because of the fact that I had a shit hole like you!"

It was quiet and then Natsu came down and punched Gray in the face. Gray as always flew through a wall and broke into a massive nose bleed.

Gajeel just snickered. "What are you laughing at tin can your no better!" Said Gray. Gajeel got annoyed. "Says the fuck nut who got thrown through a wall by a guy pink haired idiot!" He snapped back. Natsu snapped his head back to Gajeel.

"Who are you calling gay and an idot metal face?"

"You retard!"

"Call the stripper that!"

"Natsu you little crack head!"

And as expected they all broke into a fight and in result damaging five expensive vases. They kept going until a lady called the room service because they were making to much noise and in a result to that Fried and Jellal stopped in.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing!" Fried said as he broke out into a hissy fit. Natsu and the other teenage boys all immediately stopped. You would not want to get on Freed's bad side.

They all smiled nervously as if they did nothing but Freeds face was red. He then calmed down by saying, "I'm not a murderer, I'm not a murderer." He said it over and over until his face turned back to its original color and he turned and looked at them with a black expression.

"Clean this up…now." Freed said while trying to keep himself from strangling all three of the male singers. The boys started picking up the glass. "Why don't we just get a maid to do it?"

Freed sighed and sat down on the couch while putting his hand on his forehead. "Because they would charge us."

They nodded understandingly because of the previous times whenever they called a maid they took out there notepad and started writing down the bill.

Jellal looked at the clock. "Ah crap, we need to go to rehearsal." Freed also looked at the time. 'Shit just leave the glass we'll pay for it later but we need to go as in right now!"

They all stopped what they were doing and fetched their disguises. They all were caps or snapbacks. They went out the hotel doors and surprisingly they already had a cab waiting for them.

They got in and drove to the studio. As they got their a man spiked head phones around his neck was their. He had blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on his eye. They knew him right away. Laxus their DJ.

"Yo your late."

"We know stupid."

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Who ya calling stupid you ugly gay faggot!" Laxus snapped back at Natsu. They were about to get into a fight but luckily Freed was there.

"Hey all of you shut up and get in the studio!" Freed said angrily. They all obeyed and walked in. Laxus lead them to the music room and Natsu went inside the booth and put on the headphones.

"Alright pinky lets rehearse your new song."

Natsu glared at Laxus but then nodded. Natsu sighed and the music started.

_("Biggest Fan," by Chris Brown)_

_**You would think we in a waterbed**_

_**All the sheets are soaked**_

_**I'm glad that I ain't gotta work today**_

_**'Cause last night I did the most**_

_**Girl, you would think I was inside your head**_

_**'Cause I know everything you want**_

_**And no one asked you if you got a man**_

_**And do I care, I don't**_

_**That's when we started sexing**_

_**It's getting loud got them feeling like they in the clouds**_

_**Got them screaming like they in the crowd**_

_**I make them scream, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**When you scream I need**_

_**To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe**_

_**Girl, you better not change your mind**_

_**'Cause girl, we got one night only**_

_**One just to love right baby**_

_**You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler**_

_**Wooaaaaahh [x2]**_

_**2 girls, I'm watchin', no is not an option**_

_**Girl, I'll be the captain, of the ship**_

_**They gonna have my motor rocking**_

_**Singing to them like Lionel Richie, all night long**_

_**Getting these bitches, and play in my song**_

_**And switching positions, I got the money so**_

_**I'm granting they wishes**_

_**I'll be their sugar daddy**_

_**It's getting loud got them feeling like they in the clouds**_

_**Got them screaming like they in the crowd**_

_**I make them scream, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**When you scream I need**_

_**To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe**_

_**Girl, you better not change your mind**_

_**'Cause girl, we got one night only**_

_**One just to love right baby**_

_**You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler, for me yeah**_

_**Wooaaaaahh [x2]**_

_**Come on girl, tear it up**_

_**You can make it clap, for me girl, give it up**_

_**God damn, you're fine, I'm about to stand up, stand up**_

_**I just came do you just to make you holler**_

_**Doing it for hours, even in the shower**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Baby I'm all up in your garden, kissing flowers**_

_**Are you ready, I'm a take what's mine**_

_**You get comfortable, slow and easy**_

_**I'm kinda tipsy off this wine**_

_**So what I say might be a little confusing**_

_**I got a magnum in my wallet**_

_**I'm a pull it out I bet that I'll use it**_

_**I'm gonna make you scream**_

_**When you scream I need**_

_**To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe**_

_**Girl, you better not change your mind**_

_**'Cause girl, we got one night only**_

_**One just to love right baby**_

_**You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler [x2]**_

_**Wooaaaaahh [x2]**_

Natsu stood there looking at Laxus and Freed talk as the music died out. Then Gray pushed in between the two and pressed the microphone button. "I think this song fits you too well. If you know what I mean." Gray said while he cocked his eyebrows up and down.

Natsu rolled his eyes and laughed at the way Gray's face looked. "Okay lets do with next song." Laxus said as he pushed Gray's face back. Gray pouted and Natsu could see Gajeel snicker.

"I don't wanna my throat hurts." Said Natsu with a baby face. Laxus smiled. "Since when did you become such a baby doll Natsu-poo?" Laxus said while batting his eyelashes and puckering his lips out like a girl.

Natsu glared at him. "Since when did you become a ugly ass girl?" Laxus stopped and put down the microphone as he went in the booth and slapped the dumb pink haired singer.

"O-ouch what hell!" Laxus and everyone else snickered. "Haha that's what your ass gets pinky!" Gray said. Natsu glared at all them.

"Fuck you"

"Aaaw we love you too, dumb shit." Laxus said.

They loved to tease the ppink haired boy. He just rolled his eyes and sing his song while the music was playing.

("In my Head," Jason Deroulo)

_**Come on.**_

_**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.**_

_**Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.**_

_**You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.**_

_**Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**_

_**Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.**_

_**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_

_**In my head, you'll be screaming no.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**_

_**Some dudes know all the right things to say.**_

_**When it comes down to it, it's just a game.**_

_**Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.**_

_**Get down to business let's skip foreplay.**_

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.**_

_**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_

_**In my head, you'll be screaming no.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head.**_

_**Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.**_

_**You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.**_

_**She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.**_

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.**_

_**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_

_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_

_**In my head, you'll be screaming no.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_

_**In my head, you'll be screaming more.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head, it's going down.**_

_**In my head!**_

Natsu finished and they all stared at him. Laxus stopped the recording process and went on the microphone. "That's a wrap." He said and laid back in his chair.

Natsu sighed on relief and walked out the studio. They were there for an hour and it was time to go catch the flight.

"Lets go Natsu."

"Whatever…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

_("Only Girl," by Rihanna)_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**[VERSE 1:]**_

_**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride**_

_**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**_

_**So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**_

_**I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride**_

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only one...**_

_**[VERSE 2:]**_

_**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**_

_**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**_

_**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**_

_**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**_

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,**_

_**only one...**_

_**[BRIDGE:]**_

_**Take me for a ride**_

_**Oh baby, take me high**_

_**Let me make you first**_

_**Oh make it last all night**_

_**Take me for a ride**_

_**Oh baby, take me high**_

_**Let me make you first**_

_**Make it last all night**_

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Girl in the world...**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Girl in the world**_

"Lucy were going to be late!" Mira yelled coming through the doors. Lucy couldn't here her. "What!?" Mira grabbed the microphone and yelled loudly. "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" As she finished Lucy fell on the floor clutching her now slightly bleeding ears.

"Too loud Mira." Mira then realized she was having her freak attack. She smiled and laughed nervously. "S-sorry it's a habbit." She said.

Lucy then grabbed a box of tissues and put it in her ear. "Alright lets go; where's Essi?" Essi then popped out of the bathroom. "Here!"

Lucy smiled and picked Essi up as she put on her wig. "Lets go." They walked out and Erza, Juvia and Levy pulled up in a limo.

"C'mon!" Erza yelled and they all got in the car and drove to the airport. As soon as they went there a lot of people crowded the area trying to find their sponsers. We saw our holding up a sign that said, Layla Heart. That was Lucy's stage name/Fake name.

They walked up to the sponsor as she whispered in their ear. "Gemini? Is that you?" Lucy nodded and the lady led them to an area in the back where there was a path leading to the private jet.

When they went on their were no boys there and it was already past five. "We sat hear worrying about us being late but they aren't even here!"

Lucy sighed and put Essi down on the seat along with their stuff. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go buy some drinks and snacks. If you want any speak now or forever hold your peace." Lucy said like those people of the TV.

"I want strawberry shortcake!" Said non other than Erza Scarlet, Lucy's fashion desighner. Lucy smiled at how she knew her friend and her love for strawberry cheesecake or strawberry shortcake.

"And me and Levy want orange soda." Juvia said. "Oh and bring me a coffee and bring Essi a kids fruit punch." Essi smiled and nodded at that.

Lucy left them there and walked out with her brown wig disguise and her glasses. She went to the snack bar that was around the corner and a few walks down. There were sodas and a bar where you can make coffee. I made Mira's coffee and went to get Juvia and Levy's soda's.

Then I walked around and saw one more kids fruit punch and as I set my hand out to grab it another hand grabbed it as well. I looked up and saw that it was a man with black hair and black onyx eyes.

His stare caught me in a daze. What can I say? He was really hot. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to take that or am I?" I looked at him and back at the juice. "I want it."

He smirked. "Why would you want a kids drink?" I made a face at his rudeness. "The same reason and grown man like yourself would want one."

"To drink it?" He said. I smiled. "Its for my little sister now let go." He smirked. 'No I don't think so. I guess your going to have to make me."

I glared at him trough my glasses and kicked him. He let go and I stood up straight. "I just did."

Lucy then walked to the counter and paid for the drinks. "Oh and can I have a one slice of strawberry cheesecake please?" The cashier smiled at my kindness and nodded. She went to the glass container and pulled out a slice of cake into a box.

"Here you go ma'am that will be $10.99."

Lucy nodded. She pulled out a twenty and gave it to the cashier. She gave her back her change and Lucy went out the door. She had the strange feeling that someone was following her.

She went back to the jet and saw that the boys were there now. There were four of them and they all were quite handsome and they sat on one end of the jet while the girls sat on the other.

Then as Lucy walked in a man bumped her from behind making her fall face first. She grumbled and picked herself back up as she turned around to see who pushed her. It was the same man from the store. That idiot.

He stared at her in shock. Then they said the same thing at the same time.

"**Y-you!"**

* * *

**Done! How was it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Well who cares anyway! Oh wait…I do. Anyways thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it. I made Natsu is a jerk because it would add flavor to my story. Sorry for the mistakes in the other chapter, I should probably fix those but anyways thanks again and wish me luck for the math test for tomorrow…its going to be hard…**


	3. Girl meets boy

**Holy crap! I am so sorry for being so so so late on updating, its just that I was planning to write my story but I was testing during the past two weeks and then my mom found out about my grades for this semester and she took my computer away along with my phone but luckily she called the school and they said that my grade should have been an A and not an E. But I'm glad because know I know I'm not failing science. Thanks to those who wished me luck in math but unfortunately my grade went from a 80% which is an advanced to a 56% which is proficient but hey, I still tried my best and at least I'm not basic right?**

**This is a make up chapter for the weeks I missed and again sorry **

**I'm going to the inauguration with my dad on Tuesday! Yay! And I'll make sure to update then too.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Girl meets boy

_Previosly..._

_Y-you!_

"Why are you following me? If you came here for the juice you're not getting it!"

"Lady you got it twisted. This is my jet."

"No its mine. I paid for it and I'm waiting for another person."

"But your just some normal la- wait." It took a moment for the two singers to realize that the other person was who they were suppose to meet.

"Oooh." Lucy said creating a O shape with her mouth. "You must be Natsu, right?" Natsu took off his wig and smiled. "The one and only." Lucy stared at him for quite a while.

She wasn't just staring at him but she was staring at his… "Pink hair?" Lucy titled her head. "Yeah don't ask why, I was born this way."

Then Mira and Freed came up and smiled at there clients. The both took them to either sides of the room to discuss things.

"Lucy I want you to be nice to and try to welcome him aboard."

"Uh…okay."

"Natsu I want you to be a gentleman to Gemini and I swear if you even think about sleeping with her I will pull that thing off my self and hang it up on your every night so you can remember why you don't have one anymore."

Natsu shivered and clutched his lower part while trembling. Freed was too cold and of coarse Natsu was probably thinking of sleeping with the blonde singer but he made a bet with Jellal.

Natsu slipped past Freed and walked towards Lucy who was now sitting on the couch and talking to Essi. Lucy and Essi looked at Natsu. "Hey there mister!" Essi said.

Natsu smiled for he was also a sucker for kids. They were so pure and innocent and they have googily eyes and just the cutest and adorable face and voice.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"My names Essi and I'm going on tour with Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"That would be my actual name. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu looked to the blonde singer and boy was she hot. Long golden locks, pure pale skin, chocolate brown warm eyes, a nice and sexy body with the help with her large breast.

_Is there even a bra for her size?_ Natsu thought this ever since he saw her. I mean come on, there huge and Natsu just couldn't resist.

"Earth to Natsu!" Natsu then snapped out of his daze. "Huh what?" Lucy smiled awkwardly at Natsu. "You were…err…drooling all over the carpet." Essi laughed at Natsu.

"Big sis, Natsu has a crush on you! Natsu has a crush on you!" Essi said in a sing song tone. Lucy almost blushed. Almost.

"Well uh Natsu is there anything you want to know?" Lucy didn't know why she was so nervouse. Her heart was thumping so loudly she was sure everyone could here it. There was just something about him that made her attracted to him.

It was like he was some kind of chick magnet. Usually Lucy didn't pay attention to boys because she thought that they were dirty, lazy and nothing but trouble.

But Natsu doesn't really seem like the type of guy that dumps girls right after they sleep with them. Natsu seemed kind and fun but boy was she wrong. Lucy didn't know that later she might regret ever thinking that, but who knows? Maybe he will change.

"Oh yeah I just wanted to know about the crew and stuff."

"Well as you know they are all my private helpers when were working but they are my friends when we have our free time."

Natsu nodded as he gestured her to continue. "Mira as you probably know by now she is my manger and she takes of all my tours, concerts and what not. She is also the one who discovered me and introduced me to Vermillion entertainment studios.

Natsu nodded. "So what type of stuff are you interested in?"

"I love to read books with lots of mystery, suspense and drama in them, I'm currently writing my own story. I originally wanted to become a novelist but I also had a dream of becoming a singer."

"Wow you're awesome Luce!"

"Luce?"

"That's your new nickname!"

Lucy smiled slightly. She couldn't lie. It was quite catchy and she never really had a nick name before except for when Levy calls her Lu-Chan.

"So tell me about yourself, Natsu." Natsu hesitated for a moment but then realized there was no point in hiding it but of coarse he would remember to leave out the part about sleeping with girls.

"Well I'm 17 my birthday is July 4th which is cool because all I have to do is ride to a location and it feels like the fireworks are actual just for me."

"I have a little sister named Wendy, a mother named Grandine and a father named Igneel. My father went into war leaving me, my sister and my mother to live on our own. It wasn't that hard because my mom has a very high paying job but she was always busy but she tried as much as she could to spend time with us anytime she could.

I was only seven and Wendy was only two. And because Wendy was so young it was also hard for her. A year later when I was about eight we received a letter saying that My father had died while trying to save a pedestrian who was stuck inside the buildings. As he was saving the kid he got shot in the process but luckily the child was okay.

I remember how devastated my mother was. She couldn't even get up out of her room for weeks. We had all these taxes to pay but luckily the captain of army told the mayor of the town to get rid of all our taxes because our father was in the war so for the past years until this day we never had to pay taxes.  
Later my mom became better and quit her job for a different part time job where she could spend more time with taking care of me and my sister.

And yeah…"

Lucy was almost in tears. Natsu had a really hard past. His dad died and here mother barely had time for him when he was young. He was just like her.

Having a hard past. But somehow it doesn't seem like it affected him at all. Unless…

"But anyways I performed on the streets and one day Freed and Jellal came and then boom. I became a singer apart of Fairy Tail productions."

"They took care of my sister who is now back at the mansion with Romeo her new friend and the maids. Also I knew Gray since I was in kinder- scratch that I've known him since pre-k. Then when I was about in the fifth grade I met Gajeel.

"He is as mean as they come but he's still a big softie and he does really care for people although he tries to cover it up most of the time with his big and tough exterior and acting cool."

Natsu rolled his eyes at thought while Lucy just giggled a bit. She couldn't imagine Gajeel being all nice and helping an innocent girl who fell in the street. It was just to weird but also very sweet at the same time.

As Lucy was about to ask another question Mira came up. "We're here so you might want to get your things." Natsu gawked at Mira and then looked to Lucy, and then back to Mira.

"But we only got here like ten minute ago."

"Well while you two youngsters or future lovers were sitting here the plane had already started to fly and plus this jet super fast so any destination we would get here in about 15 or 30 minutes."

Natsu had never seen anything like this. "Hey where I can get one of these thingies?" Natsu said childishly. Lucy giggled. "This is a handmade original and also the only one that the crafter made."

Natsu frowned in disappointment. "Awww, man…."

It was like he was that fox off of Dora explorer or one of those kids that failed at something. But it was just too cute when he said it. It made Lucy smile.

Lucy and Natsu stood up from the couch and went to go pack their bags with Essi going with Mira. They had arrived in Rome, Italy which was one of Lucy's favorite places.

Originally Lucy was born in France so most of the time she would visit the neighboring states with her father when he went on business trips.

When they stepped out of the jet they were greeted by many news reporters and screaming fans. "Oh my, how did this happen?" Mira said as she looked at the big and wide crowd.

With this crowd you couldn't even see any signs of them even being in the airport or even in Rome. "Great. Now what?" Natsu was standing by Lucy, Gray was behind them with Juvia hanging on to his arm, Levy was with Gajeel and Erza was staring codly at the crowd with Jellal right next to her.

Erza then got annoyed by all the loud head aching screaming and cheering and then she pushed trough us and stood right in front of the crowd. At first they paid no attention to her and kept cheering but they only started to listen when Erza started yelling.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

Erza yelled so loud that right after she said that a bird fell from the sky and fell on top of a fisherman's head. He smiled and put the dead rotten bird on his coat pocket.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances before looking back. Boy was that disgusting.

"NOW I WANT YOU TO LET US BY AND STOP MAKING ALL THAT UNNECESSARY NOISE! IF YOU WANNA SEE GEMINI AND NATSU GO TO THE CONCERT AND STOP BEING ANNOYING!"

The crowd trembled in fear.

"I SAID LETUS BY!"

The crowd then stood aside with fear of the scarlet haired fashion designer. We all then waked down the asle that the crowd created. It was like a red carpet with out the red carpet.

Weird right? Well it felt like they were walking down a red carpet but there really isn't one. They walked in a discomforting silence and they walked until they reached the other side of the airport where there was a black limo waiting.

Then driver walked to our side and greeted us as he opened the door for them. Mira carried Essi as everyone else also walked in and took a seat.

Lucy decided to sit next to Levy who was sitting next to Juvia. Then Erza came in and smiled and took a seat next to Lucy

"Lucy we barely have the time to hangout."

"I know I was planning to talk to you but Mira said to introduce Natsu and make him feel welcomed."

Erza nodded. "I don't think I trust him. He might be one of those dirty men who sleeps with a whole bunch of girls." Erza eyed Natsu suspiciously.

"Right, you can tell by those black eyes, pink hair and loving personality." Lucy said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Erza said ignoring the Lucy's sarcasm. Lucy smiled. Erza always had this type of behavior. Ignoring sarcasm like she never knew what it was in the first place.

She's loud, strict and demanding though she is also very friendly and hates to leave someone behing. Erza usually gets annoyed by any kind of loud noises when she thinks.

She tends to scare people and threaten them with cold words. She can pack a mean punch. She gets it from her dad when he was in the military.

Her dad had always taught her about military stuff and all about guns, weapons, and fighting. Erza was never really had friends when she was younger because the kids all called her mean and a bully but one day Lucy met Erza and they were friends ever since then.

Erza also learned disguises and camouflage which how she came to be in the fashion designing institute. Erza has a lot of costumed from nurse outfits to bunny costumes.

It was when Lucy became a singer that Erza became a pro designer and Lucy's private designer.

Lucy always goes to Erza when picking clothes for awards or the red carpet. When it comes to these things Erza is the best.

"So Levy-Chan what have you been doing?"

"I've been talking to the man over there named Gajeel." Levy pointed to the grumpy pierced 17 year old.

Gajeel looked at Levy and then quickly looked back to talk to Natsu. There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

_Was he blushing?_ Lucy thought. It was just too weird. Gajeel…blushing? "So Lu-chan I've seen you with Natsu-chan all day. What have you too been up too?" Levy cocked her eyebrow up and down.

Lucy smiled. "We were just talking and why are you doing your eyebrows like that?" Levy smirked. "I think something good happened between you two. Usually you don't talk to male singers you go on tour with so something must have happened."

Levy was right. Lucy had never talked to male singers but he was just something. Something she couldn't really understand. There was just this attraction she had towards him.

But of coarse she would never admit that. They only met and hour ago. And she didn't really know that much about him so it would be stupid to just automatically be in a relationship with him.

For Lucy one heartbreak was enough and she didn't want to experience it again. It was just too horrible. Minutes later of talking and just playing games they finally arrived at the mansion.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray's eyes went wide as the saw the place. It wasn't even a mansion it was somewhat like a huge castle or more like a whole empire.

This girl must be very rich to afford all of this. A one and only handmade jet with these big mansions in all the states and country's.

They didn't really have big mansions like these they had like the regular old mansion that usual stars live in. But boy were they amazed to see this.

All the girls squealed. "Yay, finally back home!" Levy said excited. "You live here squirt." Gajeel said casually. A tick marked appeared on Levy's forehead.

"My name is Levy and yes I do live here. This is my hometown." Now there eyes got really wide. How could one small innocent girl live in this huge thing all by herself?

"I always love coming to your house Levy its so big."

"Oh Lu-chan what are you talking about my house compared to yours is pretty small."

The boys eyes widened again as they overheard the girls conversation. If Levy's house was this big but small compared to Lucy's house then how bug was Lucy's house!?

These girls were just too rich. "Natsu-san you should go with Lu-chan to the music room!"

"Eh?"

"You know like _nicelittledate_ I mean err…..a rehearsal session."

Lucy heard exactly what Levy said and so did Natsu. "Fine with me, c'mon Luce!"

"Oh my they even have nicknames for each other how cute."

"Um not cute!" Lucy said before she was dragged off to the music room. Once they got there Natsu let go of Lucy and then sat in the chair.

"How did you know where the music room was?"

"The sign of coarse."

"Oh yeah I remember when we put those up."

"Why?"

"Well there was one incident where a man wanted to find the bathroom but he got lost and then we couldn't find him for days but when we did he errr…well lets just say he's in a better place now."

Natsu tensed up after he heard that. He probably died of hunger and how can you get lost in a house for days. Jeez this place must be like some kind of never-ending dessert.

"Anyways lets rehearse."

"You sing for meh."

"What?"

"Sing-for-me." Natsu said slowly as he pointed to himself. Lucy didn't know that to sing so she just started to play a song on the tape and sing it.

"Okay you sing first and then I sing."

"Okay."

She listened to it for a while and made up some lyrics.

(Nobody's Business by Rihanna ft Chris Brown)

**[Lucy]**

**You'll always be mine, sing it to the world**

**Always be my boy, I'll always be your girl**

**Nobody's business, ain't nobody's business**

**Ain't nobody's business,**

**But mine, and my baby**

**Mine, and my baby,**

**But mine, and my baby**

**But mine, and my baby, ooh**

**I love to love to love you baby**

**I love to love to love you baby**

**Me and you, get it?**

**Ain't nobody's business**

**Said it ain't nobody's business**

**Your love is perfection,**

**Please point me in the right direction**

**I'ma give you all my affection**

**Every touch becomes infectious**

**Let's make out in this Lexus**

**There's no other love just like this**

**A life with you I wonder can we become love's persona**

**You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to**

**Boy let me love you and show you how special you are**

**I wanna be your baby, you'll always be my baby**

**Tell me what you want now**

**Let's sing it to the world**

**Baby give me time**

**I'ma be your girl**

**I wanna make you mine**

**And it ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**Just mine, and my baby**

**[Natsu]**

**Your love is perfection,**

**Please point me in the right direction**

**I'ma give you all my affection**

**Every touch becomes infectious**

**Let's make out in this Lexus**

**There's no other love just like this**

**A life with you I wonder can we become love's persona**

**You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to**

**Girl let me love you and show you how special you are**

**I wanna be your baby, you'll always be my baby**

**Tell me what you want**

**Sing it to the world**

**Baby give me time**

**You gon' be my girl**

**I wanna make you mine**

**And it ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**Just mine, and my baby**

**Ain't nobody's business**

**Said it ain't nobody's business**

**It ain't nobody's business**

**Said it ain't nobody's business**

**[Both]**

**You'll always be mine, sing it to the world**

**Lucy-Always be my boy, Natsu- you'll always be my girl**

**Nobody's business, nobody's business**

**Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business**

**Ain't nobody's business, nobody's business**

**But mine and my baby…**

After the song ended Lucy and Natsu were both panting from the song. They had fun singing it together. They both shared there passion for music.

They let it flow.

Lucy looked up stared into Natsu's onyx eyes as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs. They both then started to lean in. Inch by inch their faces got closer and so did there lips.

Natsu put his hand on Lucy's face just as they were about to kiss but then…

"Hey Lucy I need-"

Lucy quickly pulled away and Natsu pouted in disappointment. He was so close. She looked towards the door and saw that Levy was standing there wide eyed.

Her look then turned into a smirk and her eyes got sharper as she turned around. "Oh don't mind me you can go back to what ever you were doing." Levy then started to slowly walk out.

Lucy's face then turned crimson as she started to run out of the room after Levy. "No Levy-chan it's not what you think we were just smelling each others breath!"

"I don't think you smell people breath with your lips Lu-chan." Levy said as she ran somewhere else in the building.

* * *

Back in the room Natsu was just sitting there looking at the spot where the blonde girl was just sitting not to long ago. His long stare then turned into a grin. Little did he know that he was slowly falling in love with the blonde singer. He has yet to discover.

Natsu walked toward the living room and sat down towards Gray. "Dude. What do you do when you fall in love?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at him. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Levy-chan! Please don't say anything its too embarrassing!"

"Hey Mira-chan! Guess what I found out!" Levy chan locked Lucy out of the room. "What is it Levy dear?" Levy smiled evilly. "Lucy-chan and Natsu-san were about to kiss."

Mira eyes widened. "Oooooo!" Mira opened the door to let the very flushed and embarrassed Lucy in the room. "Lucy I knew you liked Natsu!"

"I do not!"

"You can't deny it forever! Just admit you have a little crush on our new guest."

Lucy groaned in defeat. "Fine!...I-I have a little c-crush on Natsu." Levy and Mira squealed. "I knew it, I knew it! My love meter is always correct."

"I wonder what the babies will look like?!"

"Babies!?"

"Oooh! It would be too cute if the baby had pink hair like Natsu's and then brown orbs like Lucy's!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

Mira and Levy went to the table and started planning Lucy's wedding. "No no, If Lucy wore this dress with this bouquet, it would be to perfect."

"No no dear Levy. This dress with these shoes and then the tiara. To cute!" Levy looked and nodded. "Yes yes!"

Lucy gawked at them. "Hey we're not getting married!"

"Love always has a way my dear Lucy!"

"Ooooh! I know lets go ask Erza for ideas!" Levy said as she fist pumped. "Right, right!" Mira said before they both ran out of the room.

"ERZA!"

Lucy followed them out the room trying to stop them. "Ugh, you guys are terrible!"

* * *

**Well I know its kinds shorter than all my other chapter with only 3000+ words but hey a chapter is a chapter and didn't want you guys to get nothing after these long and hard two weeks. Well remember to review and its pretty nice that I only have 2 chapters but i got at least 21 review but remember we're still trying to make it at least 50+. And thanks in advanced for all my reviewers, and story followers plus the people who favorite my story. :)**


	4. Concerts and Interviews Part: I

**Yay Yay I got moved up to advanced in my violin class. I' not sure if I'm ready yet because they play hard music. My luck is really failing me right now especially because e I wanted an Iphone and then suddenly my brother found and new Iphone 4s and then he sold his old phone to my uncle for some cash! HOW IS THAT FAIR! Errr…sorry I go caught up in the moment but anyways here's another chapter that I meant to post like last week or so.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Concerts and Interviews

_Previously…_

_"Love always has a way my dear Lucy!"_

_"Ooooh! I know lets go ask Erza for ideas!" Levy said as she fist pumped. "Right, right!" Mira said before they both ran out of the room._

_"ERZA!"_

_Lucy followed them out the room trying to stop them. "Ugh, you guys are terrible!"_

* * *

Its been about a week since they've been in Rome and it was time to get back on the road. Everyone had time to get to each other especially Natsu and Lucy.

They got to know more about each others back rounds and what they're interested in. It was all peaches and sunshine.

Of coarse they would leave out all the very personal emotions and past events. They weren't ready to accept their past and they absolutely weren't ready to share it to anyone yet.

The only ones the would know about Lucy's past relationship was Erza and Levy. She's known them since she could first walk.

They have been there for her whenever Lucy has been any kind of trouble or pain. Especially when the incident happened about a year ago. And then there was also her father. Her stuck up father.

He was so obsessed with money and power that he didn't even pay attention to what he had in front of him. A beautiful blonde child.

Lucy remembered when he went poor about three months ago. She just laughed in his face. I mean who did he think he was, coming to his daugter's house in the middle of the night only to ask for money? And he didn't even say please.

Everyone started to load their stuff onto the bus. Juvia sighed. "Juvia is tired." All the girls nodded in agreement. They were all out of breath but the boys, no they didn't even break a sweat.

"Girls are so weak." Gajeel said. A tick mark appeared on Levy's forehead. "Keep your insensitive comments to yourself, Gajeel!"

"Gehe."

Lucy then got a thought in her head and smiled deviously. "Oh Levy-chan can't you control your own boyfriend?" Everyones eyes widened, especially Levy and Gajeel's.

"Boyfriend!? How come I wasn't aware of this juicy stuff?!" Mira yelled. "Boyfriend!? This metal face will not touch my dear Levy!" Erza yelled as she snatched Levy away from Gajeel.

"I – I" Gajeel was at lost of words and only glared at Lucy. Lucy smirked as she watched the ruckus go on. She knew this would happen and it was payback for last week. Of course Lucy would not forget anything as embarrassing as that.

"Juvia does not know how Levy-chan got a boyfriend before Juvia did." Juvia said while sulking to herself. "We – we aren't even dating yet!"

"See!" Levy said. Lucy smirked even more. "He said you two are not dating…yet." Mira boomed in utter happiness. Lucy could of sworn that Mira's eyes turned into hearts.

"Holy crap! This pure juiciness!"

Erza started to cry a little. "They grow up so fast…"

"Forever…alone…" Juvia said quietly but loud enough for everyone to here. Gray looked at her and blushed a little. Just a little.

Lucy the started to laugh a little at all of them. But then again she wondered. Where was Natsu? Usually that pink haired idiot would be causing all kinds of trouble about know.

"Hmmm…where's Natsu?"

* * *

Back in his room. He packed his things. He ha so much on his mind he couldn't even concentrate on packing at that moment. He hasn't slept with any girl for a week.

His mind was getting clouded as he got more and more attached to this girl he had just met a week ago. Of course he really liked her as a friend. She was pretty, funny, nice, outgoing a gorgeous body and she also had a passion for singing like him.

He was getting so attached to her that he forgot about who he was. Usually he would sleep with about 30 or more girls in a whole week. But now that he's met her she really changed him in a way that he didn't know himself.

They only knew each other for a bit but it felt like they knew each other for a long time. They talked about the most stupidest things for the whole day and they always sung a song to express their deepest feeling and emotions.

Most times Natsu would just ignore girls and never really talk to them or get to know them but with this girl it was a different case. But it was highly noticeable by his companions but they didn't want to ruin the teenager's moment.

But then again they probably didn't say anything to Natsu because they were too busy in cahoots with the other young lady's.

Levy with Gajeel, Jellal with Erza, Freed and Mira, Gray and Juiva or better yet, Gray….and then there was Juvia who always walked around where ever Gray went. Even to the bathroom sometimes.

Natsu finally finished packing and brought his bags outside to the bus entrance. Everybody was already on the bus either talking or playing silly games. Natsu put his things down and looked around the bus for a place to sit.

Levy was sitting next to Lucy. While Gajeel was by himself. Natsu would sit by Gajeel but the metal face always pushed him out of the seat. He walked down the aisle and was greeted by a smirking petite blue haired girl.

"Oh my, Natsu I'm sorry. This is your seat, you sit here." Levy got up and switched with Natsu. She then went to the seat next to theirs and sat next to Gajeel, who was slightly smiling at the petite young women.

"Hey Natsu, what took you so long?" Lucy said as she tilted her to the side. She was too cute with those big brown eyes and that confused look. "I was packing but I got lost in thought."

"Really? What about?" Natsu smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I kept thinking about you and freaking sexy you are. I mean really you drive me crazy…" Lucy shivered as he whispered in her ear. Before she knew it a blush crept on her face.

"Oh, shut up!" She playfully hit Natsu on the chest. Natsu pretended to be hurt. "O – Ouch, what was that for?" Lucy glared at the pink haired singing sensation. "It's for being so damn stupid!"

Natsu pouted and Lucy smiled. He looked to cute like that. Everyone was on the bus and they started to move away from the big mansion – castle.

"Good – bye home, mommy will miss you!" Levy yelled loudly out the window as Gajeel covered his ears. "Geez, could your voice get any more annoying?" Levy glared at the raven haired man.

"What did I say about keeping insensitive comments to yourself?" Gajeel smirked. "Gee – he." Lucy smiled at the two. They really did look like a couple fighting like that.

"Wow, we've only been on the bus for five minutes and you two already start acting like a couple." Natsu smirked as Gajeel glared and tried to hide his blush while Levy was just looking down at the ground.

"S – shut up!"

"Just admit it. You like Levy-chan."

"Maybe if you admit you like bunny-girl."

There was a silent pause. Did he really like her? Lucy stared at Natsu as he kept quiet. The more and more quiet it got the more Lucy could feel her cheeks heating up.

"As if."

Lucy let out a sigh if relief. Of course they were really good friend but that was all they were.. Nothing more nothing less. It's only been a week and Lucy didn't like to rush things.

"Whatever pinky." Gajeel said and turned to look out the window as he and Levy talked more. Natsu rolled his eyes and then turned back to Lucy.

"So, tell me more things about you."

"W – what do you want to know?"

"Every thing. Every singe detail. You amaze me."

Lucy blushed in flattery. "Uh, thank you?" Natsu chuckled at hom flustered her face was. It made her look very cute. "Anyways tell me how you became to love singing."

Lucy tapped her finger on her chin. She never really thought about that. How did she come to love singing? Then a memory flashed across her brain and she suddenly remembered a bit.

"Well, I remember when I was a little girl my mother use to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story. Then when it was time for me to go to sleep she sung a lullaby."

"She said that grandma use to sing it to her all the time and when grandma was a little girl her mother use to sing it to her also. I guess it was some kind of tradition or something special to pass down."

"It was a soothing little tune. My mother had an incredible voice and I desperately wanted to be more like her. I had a low self of steam back then."

"But I knew that if I tried hard enough and I sung from my heart that I could soon sing like mother and then one day I'll get to sing it to my children."

"Yeah…I know our children would love that."

"Our children?"

"Lucy you cant deny it. You and Natsu were meant to be together. One day in the future there will be pink hair boys and girl with brown eyes running around." Levy said as she smirked.

Lucy glared at Levy while Natsu had a slight tint if oink n his cheeks. Natsu continued to watch Lucy and her movements.

Her golden slightly curled locks, her creamy skin, her huge chest, those revealing clothed she wears most of the time. Natsu always had the urge to just pounce on her and make her his already.

Then he remembered that almost kiss they gave each other the first day they met. They were so close yet to far and if it wasn't for the blue – haired make up artist then he would be already ramming her so bad she would forget her own name.

But then again if Levy didn't barge in on their little affair then Natsu would of lost the bet to Jellal. And Natsu never likes to lose a bet. Well at least not from someone he knew would tease him about it.

And of coarse someone he would probably have to see everyday and someone he actually lived with. Jellal was one of those people so in the end Natsu was a little thankful of Levy and her actions.

"Uhh…earth to Natsu!"

"H – huh?"

"You were spacing out. Is everything okay?"

Natsu grinned at her. "It is as long as you're here with me." Lucy smirked and slapped the pink haired music star. "I – Idiot! D – don't say things that sound like we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Natsu pouted but then lifted his head back up while grinning seductively. "Oh, I get it. You want to be my girlfriend, don't you?" Lucy gawked at him. She then felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"H – hell no! Who would want to do that!?"

"Most girls would, but I choose you. So maybe tonight we could do some activities…" Lucy gawked at him even more. Then her stupid expression turned into a slightly pissed off one.

"What do you mean by activities…?" Lucy said as she tapped her foot angrily. She knew exactly where this was going and for her she didn't want to go down that road. Not again.

"You know…the old back and forth." Lucy then thought about it for a second but only ended up blushing madly at the thought. The thought of her and Natsu…you know.

"S – shut up! I am not going to sleep with you!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What? Who said anything about having sex?" He said he said the word. That disgusting but pleasurable word.

Lucy looked at him unconvinced. "Well Natsu what else do you do at night and you go back and forth!" Natsu was at first talking about it but he didn't want her to find out about his little affairs. So he made up a story to tell her. He made up a lie to cover up the hidden truth.

But then again he couldn't really think of anything that you do at night and goes back and forth other than sex. Well if he didn't make something up quick who knows what her reaction would be.

He just decided to make up random stuff. "You know that game…." Lucy still looked at him she wasn't stupid she could see right through that lie. There was no such game. "…The game twister…."

Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And remind me why we have to play it at night."

"Because…uh…when you play it at night you cant see the colors so it will be tricky where to put your hand and your feet. Also if you were playing with others they would get eliminated faster."

Lucy returned her face to normal. That was a good explanation but then again she still had her suspicions and Natsu happened to be one of them. She couldn't help but feel like he was lying to her.

"We're here everyone. Then next city in Italy."

(A/N: I don't really know the cities or if they even have any but for now I am going to go with it.)

Again they get there faster than expected. And of coarse they were so caught up in talking that they didn't even notice that the bus even moved.

"Lucy and Natsu dear, remember you to have interviews on the popular celebrity interview show, Kane and Kathy."

The two looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" They said in unsion. "I said that –, "We know what you said Mira, we mean how come you didn't tell us earlier?"

Mira just smiled at the two. "C'mon I was planning to a day off from all this song rehearsing. Your stressing my vocal cords." Natsu said as he pouted.

"Rehearsing? Pfft – all you did was flirt with Lucy." Natsu glared at Gray as he glared back, while Levy was smirking and nudging Lucy with her elbow as Lucy blushed even more shades of red, Juvia was sulking in a corned wishing Gray-sama would flirt with her, Gajeel looked out the window while Jellal was talking to Erza and Freed was just scratching the back of his head while Mira waa beaming in happiness as she smiled at them both.

Yes certainly they were a loud bunch. But who cared? They were living the life like rich singers or at least rich business people who all had extraordinary talents that benefit themselves and others around them.

Sometimes they felt like they had magic powers…

* * *

"Is everything up we need to go to the show now." Mira said fiercely. When it came down to business and Lucy's career she could not play around. She needed to get things done and make sure she was top-notch ready and perfect.

"Our work is done here." Erza said as she ran back to Mira. Mira nodded and then looked around area. "Where's Lucy and Natsu?"

"I just sent Lucy to get into her dress and Natsu's with the boys waiting." Mira smiled and sighed of relief. Working did a great deal of stress on her but she didn't mind. She can be a workaholic sometimes.

But she loved to work. It didn't matter if it was physical hand-work or it was hard or rough. When it comes down to it. Mira was willing to do it. Especially for the sake of her close comrade, Lucy A.K.A Gemini.

Lucy came out looking beautiful as ever. Mira smiled at the outfit. "Perfect." She took out her camera and flashed a picture at Lucy. "…okay well we need to go. The boys are down stairs waiting for us."

They walked down stairs on by one. Natsu watched as they walked down but most of all he stared at Lucy as she walked down. She was beautiful.

Her golden locks where out and wavy as they came down her back. Her dress was black and sexy looking revealing some part of her chest. There were some diamonds in crusted in the dress.

It was short to the extend of being at least 3 or 5 inches below her butt. Her lips were coated with red lipstick that made her look like it was red plastic stuck to her lips and her eyelashes wer e spread out to there full extent making her seem innocent. It made her look irresistible.

Nastu could feel himself getting a little hard after seeing her like this. She was too beautiful. "Shall we go?" Lucy said as she wrapped her arm around his. Natsu grinned his signature grin at her.

"Yes, we shall." Lucy smiled and they walked off into the limo with their friends waving good bye and good luck.

"Natsu you're responsible for keeping Lucy safe and we'll be watching you on TV so if you screw up I'll beat you half to death!" Mira said which made Natsu shiver and Lucy sweat drop. Essi than ran up an gave Lucy a hug. "Do good big sis!"

Lucy smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry I will." She then let go of the little girl and stepping into the limo. They waved as the two singers rode off to the interview.

As soon as they got there they were greeted by screaming fans and cameras flashing. Lucy and Natsu signed some autographs and posed for pictures at the same time. Lucy had trained for this kind of thing.

To always look good on camera and try not to look like I have a dirty secret or sure enough the paparazzi would put it out there and she'd be screwed. They walked more while signing autographs and still smiling for the camera.

"Oi, Gemini and Natsu can I have a picture together?!" The smug paparazzi man said. Lucy was about to kindly reject him for she knew what would happen but before she could say anything Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace. He wrapped hi arms around her waist. She looked up at him and before she knew it…

Snap, Snap, Snap

And more snaps were heard until they finally died down an Natsu let go of Lucy. Lucy raised inside while holding Natsu's hand which was a mistake for the paparazzi was a sneaky bunch obsessed with power and gossip over the celebrities.

"Woah, woah slow down Luce. What's up?" Lucy gawked at him while she freaked. "What's up!? That's all you can say right now what's up!?"

"Well I'll tell you what's up, mister…MY SOCIAL STATUS!" Natsu backed away from the now loud and freaky Lucy. "Do you know what will happen if that picture gets out!?"

"Luce, don't worry about it. We're just friends and we've only known each other for a week. The picture wont mean anything and people will just brush it off."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, okay." She sure hoped that was true because right now her hopes weren't up to high. She went back stage with Natsu following after as they prepared for the interview.

* * *

"Levy have you got the popcorn!?"

"Yes, Mira!"

Levy came in the living room with 3 popcorn bowls filled with popcorn. Everyone was gathered around to watch the Kane and Kathy show. We all wanted to see the interview.

"Levy past through people and put the bowls down." She accidently tripped over Gajeel and the food went a flyin'. Luckily for them Gajeel caught it just as caught Levy from falling.

She looked up and blushed. "I –I 'm sorry Gajeel, I – I just I- I…" Levy trailed off. Gajeel smiled a but and set her and the popcorn down. "Don't sweat it, shrimp."

Even though Levy didn't like the nick name she still admired how gentle he was towards her. She sat down beside him, a tint of pink still visible on her cheeks.

"H – Hey! It's starting!"

They all turned their attention to the wide TV screen. "Hello! And welcome to…the 'Kane and Kathy' show!" To people appeared a man with red hair and a woman with red hair.

They seemed to be twins. They must have been Kane and Kathy. Now today we a very important guest. Well make that two. The crowd 'awwed' in excitement for who it was.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you, the world famous singer of the century he was an orphan and became a legend, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu came on and the girls melted in their seat. While the boys stared at him while wishing they were like him. "Hey there!"

"Sup!"

"Welcome Mr. Natsu sir. I hope you have a great time here today. And I think you've brought a friend with you."

Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot." Kathy smiled. "And may I present to you, another female singer of the century. Award winning music sensation, Gemini!"

At the sound of her stage name Lucy walked through the doors and onto the stage. As soon as the crowd laid one eye on her. The girl started to become envious and wish they had such a curvy figure like she did.

The men started to push away there jealous girlfriends and drool over Lucy and how tight that dress was and how some part of her breast were revealed.

Some girls cooed over Lucy while the others glared at her a bit. They did not like how more prettier she was then them. They were really jealous now but they couldn't hate her. She was their idol.

"Hey everyone look, this is my best friend…and she's hot." The boy crowd roared in agreement. Lucy just blushed and smacked Natsu's chest playfully. "Baka…" Lucy mumbled but loud enough for Natsu to here.

"Well then these are our guest ad today we will be asking the questions."

The stars sat in their seats with Lucy next to Natsu and Kane and Kathy across from them. "Alright…first question. Will you be able to answer all of our questions?"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before turning back to Kane and Kathy while nodding determinedly. "Yes!" They said an unison.

Hopefully there will be no question relating to their person lives, problems and issues. And of coarse they hoped nothing they would ask would have to do with romance… Lord help them.

* * *

**Well this chapter wasn't all that good but a chapter is a chapter and it helps to build my story. There will be more NaLu in the next chapter and I did delete my other story. It kind of sucked because I had no more ideas for it and yeah…well I'm planning to a story about StiCy and then maybe one about RoLu and then other various pairings. And I ma sorry for any mistakes I mad like if I mean "sat" it says "at." Its because I type really fast and I cant help it. Its become a habit. But sometimes when I type to fast I miss letters or spaces. My dad said if I keep typing so fast I might break the keyboard D:**

**Anways – Read, Review and then read more and review more! Remember the goal is 50 reviews and then maybe after that we'll make it to 100. Hopefully. I have a lot more ideas for this story but remember sometimes review give me ideas and I'm willing to take any good ideas I see and put them into the next chapters.**

**XXX Thank you for reading again and don't forget to review XXX**


	5. Concerts and Interviews Part: II

_**Hey there well I'm more motivate about this chapter so more NaLu will be happening! If I ever have make a story where Lucy is going to have a baby I'm going to make sure that baby will be named Luna if I decide it will be a girl. Kyaa~ so cute…**_

_**Hey I noticed something. I think it would have been better if I named "Kathy", "Kandy" so then it would be the KandyKane show. I just noticed how catchy that was… and I love candy canes-**_

_**Well onto the story after a few short details.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is my last time saying and then I'm done- I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**_

_**My friends sung this song:**_

_** G,**_  
_**Gummy bears are chasing me,**_  
_**One is red, one is blue,**_  
_**One is peeing in my shoe,**_  
_**Now I running for my life, cuz the red one had a knife!**_

_**Heh she is strange…**_

_**But you can look it up on youtube**_

_**Okay! NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Concerts and Interview Part: II

_Previously:_

_The stars sat in their seats with Lucy next to Natsu and Kane and Kathy across from them. "Alright…first question. Will you be able to answer all of our questions?"_

_Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before turning back to Kane and Kathy while nodding determinedly. "Yes!" They said an unison._

_Hopefully there will be no question relating to their person lives, problems and issues. And of coarse they hoped nothing they would ask would have to do with romance… Lord help them._

* * *

"Alright the first real question." Kane said sweetly. He looked at Kathy and she nodded. "Natsu how is like to be on world tour with the famous Gemini?" Kathy said interested into hearing Natsu's answer.

Natsu smiled. It was a rather easy question. "I love it. Especially the part about being with her…" Natsu said as he pretended to be daydreaming about Lucy. The crowd 'ooo'ed and Lucy blushed and tried to hide it by lowering her head but to no avail.

Kathy and Kane squealed like girly fans. Natsu slightly raised and eyebrow at why Kane was doing it. "Second question for Natsu." Kathy said. "…what's the best part of being on tour."

"Being with Gemi (Gem-e) of course." Natsu said and Lucy blushed more. She was so going to punch him for embarrassing her like this on TV. The crowd made their sound affect again and Lucy blushed more- of that was even possible.

Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza and so on made their eyes go wide. Did he really just say that. Mira smiled and Levy smirked. She was so going to tease the blonde when she got home. Kathy and Kane's eyes widened. They then averted their eyes to the bushing blonde. "He even has a nickname for her, how cute!" Kathy squealed again. "So Gemini, how do you feel about this, uh relationship."

"There is no relationship." Kathy eyed the poor blonde girl suspiciously. "Who says there won't be." Natsu said. Lucy snapped her eyes to Natsu and inside her head she could already feel herself tempted to raise her hand and that idiot. Pimp style.

"So Natsu tell me have you and Gemini ever went on some dates, hang outs, honeymoons." Lucy gawked at the red headed female host.

"We're aren't even married!"

"Who says we won't be?"

"Natsu, I swear to god if you say that again…"

Lucy was a like three seconds away from really punching Natsu in the mouth so he won't say anything else. To her it seemed like the better option. "Yeah well sometimes she can a little feisy."

The crowd laughed and Lucy blush was replace with a tomato face boiling with anger. "Okay how come no one is asking me anything!" Lucy said. But it was true. They were only asking Natsu. Hey that rhymed.

Kane and Kathy looked at each other and then back to Lucy. "Oh my, I guess we got carried away there." Kathy said apologetically. Kathy then smirked in some evil sort of way but then covered it up quickly.

"Oh lord did you see the women's smirk? It was so evil like." Levy said to Mira as she stuffed herself with more popcorn. "You know book-worm you eat a lot for someone so small like you." Gajeel said and Levy just playfully hit while her eyes were still glued to the wide TV screen.

"Ssh, ssh lets see what's happening."

"So then my dear Gemini. First question." Kathy took out a deck of cards and started to read them. Or shall I say pretended to read them but asked different questions. "So what do you think about your relation ship with Natsu-san?"

Gemini's smile turned slowly into a frown. She did not want to answer and first of all she only knew him for a week and she wanted to take things slow. "For the last time. We aren't in a relationship."

Lucy said sweetly trying to keep her calm. A man that was apart of the staff walked up to Kathy and gave her some kind of folder. She took a look inside and her eyes widened. "HOLY ME!" She said as Kane's eyes widened as well as he saw the picture.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances and looked back at the twin duo and raised an eyebrow at them. "What's wrong?" Lucy said worried for a second. Kathy smiled. "Oh you will see." She said sweetly and she whispered something in the staff man's ear but it was barely audible.

The staff man nodded and took the folder as he went backstage to who knows what. Kathy then smiled and drank some water to calm herself. "So Gemini and Natsu may I ask a question." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the red head.

Is it related to the interview. Kathy smiled for the 100th time. "Well technically yes but it isn't one of the questions that we were planning on asking you." Lucy wanted to say no but she said that she would answer any of their questions and she didn't want to look rude in front of the crowd.

"O – okay sure then." Lucy said nervously. For some reason she knew this was going to be a very private or very revealing question that would probably cause some serious mess in her social life and some serious gossip. "Ask away." Natsu said as he leaned back on his chair.

"I want you to be completely honest with me." Kathy said. Lucy and Natsu nodded but Lucy still felt nervous about the whole question thing. "…Have you and Natsu ever had an intimate relationship?"

"HUH!?" The crowd said. Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu looked calm as ever. "Wha – no!" Lucy said as a blush started to form on her cheeks as she thought about her and Natsu kissing and making out.

Kathy smirked. "Then can you explain this!" Kathy said dramatically she quickly pulled out her remote and pressed the button which showed a picture of Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu's face was looking down at Lucy's and Lucy's face looked so innocent and their faces were a few inches apart making it seem like they were about kiss. Natsu's hand was wrapped around Lucy's waist. But it looked like it went much lower than that.

"EH!?" The crowd roared as they stared at the picture.

"Holy shiznits!"Levy said as her popcorn burst out of her mouth and she stared at the picture with wide eyes. Mira was knocked out on the floor with hearts in her eyes and a smile lingering on her lips. To her that picture was too perfect.

Everyone else's eyes were either wide or their mouths were agape and their eyes popped out of their heads. Lucy better pray because when she comes back it'll be time for the 'Levy teases Lucy game.'

"Shiznits?" Gajeel said. That was weird but to him it was sort of catchy.

Lucy instantly remembered that picture. It was when that smug reporter asked for a picture and then when Lucy looked up as she blushed she just happened to make a innocent looking face and Natsu just happened to look down on her at the same time.

They were a few inches away from their lips meeting and that when the sneaky reporter snapped a picture and ran off to spread the news.

Lucy looked at the time and saw this was time for the show to end. Lucy mentally thanked the gods so she could go home with no more revealing questions asked. Kathy smirked at the singing duo. "So – "

"Oops, looks like we're out of time." Lucy said quickly as she gestured Natsu to come with her. Natsu obeyed and walked with Lucy backstage.

Kane and Kathy closed out the show and ran backstage to find the singers. "Lucy! Is it really true?" Kathy said. Kathy can only use Lucy's name unless they were not in front of the crowd. Lucy pretended not to here Kathy and ran out with Natsu into the car.

The drive home was silent and uncomfortable. They got to their mansion and were greeted by a smirking Mira and Levy. Lucy knew what was happening next. She sighed and walked in the home with Natsu following quietly behind her.

Natsu ran off to talk to Gajeel leaving Lucy to deal with Mira and Levy. "So…" Mira said temptingly. "Levy got bored of waiting and just burst. "What the heck! You and Natsu are going out!?" She said excitingly.

"No!" Lucy said tiredly. She only knew him for a week for god sakes. "Well Lucy I have some news for you." Mira said as she smiled.

"Due to the press and all the news cast that are spilling the news about you and Natsu people have started believing you to were a couple."

"I mean the talk is still going on, on all of the social networks including twitter and facebook plus instagram pictures of you two."

"So? Let them talk. I will tell them live that we are not going out. " Lucy said demandingly. Mira 'tsk'ed. "No, no my dear Lucy. You see you and Natsu having a celebrity romance would be great for business especially for you and Natsu's social status and fans."

Lucy didn't like where this was going. Natsu suddenly appeared in the kitchen trying to get something ti drink but he happened to start listening to the girls conversation.

"And?" Lucy said trying to get to the point already.

Mira smiled and so did Levy.

"You and Natsu will now be an official celebrity couple!"

* * *

**_And scene! Well that's all for now. Sorry this like really short well maybe it isn't that short but it is definitely short compared to my other ones. Well since I'm going on a field trio for my school which requires me to stay over night I will not be updating for about two days until I get back. So I wanted to at least give you this before I left. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I really wuvv you guys. And hope this chapter was better than the last one and also:_**

**_I am taking some ballet lessons and want to learn as much as I can so if their re any readers that know anything about ballet or more pacifically en pointe I will be willing to know like your first time in the shoes. Was it really hard did it really hurt or was it just a pinch. Thanks I really want to know if I can handle it and second can you tell me like I don't want my toes looking ugly and horrible so I f you know some ways to keep them safe and pretty after being on en pointe I'd be willing to listen._**

**_If you know anything and I mean anything you can either state it in the reviews or you can PM me. See you in about two days_**

**_-Kelli or as you know Lolliepawp_**


	6. Wicked Games

_**You won't believe it! The trip was cancelled! Gaaah~ all that packing and crap! And I had to go shopping with my mom… do u know how hard that is!?**_

_**I like sacrificed everything for this and now I have to wait until May and the bad thing is that they say we might not even be going at all!**_

_**Somebody pray for me…**_

_**I wanted to wait until Friday to post this chapter but I didn't to keep you guys waiting and my dad always picks me up late...**_

_**Well today which is Jan, 31.2013 I finally had class in advanced in violin. I knew it was going to be great and it was. Thank you Jesus for giving me a blessing because I did not want to embarrass myself in front of the people and some of them are little kids and did I mention that my crush is also in that class?**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Wicked Games

_Previously…_

"_Due to the press and all the news cast that are spilling the news about you and Natsu people have started believing you to were a couple."_

"_I mean the talk is still going on, on all of the social networks including twitter and facebook plus instagram pictures of you two."_

"_So? Let them talk. I will tell them live that we are not going out. " Lucy said demandingly. Mira 'tsk'ed. "No, no my dear Lucy. You see you and Natsu having a celebrity romance would be great for business especially for you and Natsu's social status and fans."_

_Lucy didn't like where this was going. Natsu suddenly appeared in the kitchen trying to get something ti drink but he happened to start listening to the girls conversation. _

"_And?" Lucy said trying to get to the point already._

_Mira smiled and so did Levy._

"_You and Natsu will now be an official celebrity couple!"_

* * *

It was a very hot day and Lucy had just woken up. It had been at least 4 days into the week and this gossip stuff just never ends. Mira has some kind of thing where every time Lucy's name was mention in anything then it would come to her email and she can check it out for herself.

It was great but then again everyday Mira had lots of new emails about Lucy and Natsu this and Natsu and Lucy that. It was getting annoying. Lucy got up from her bed and peeled her eyes off from looking at the ceiling. She sighed and walked out her room. They were now in Brussel, London.

She was going to have her concert tomorrow but with all the stress she's been having lately. She needed a break. She had to deal with too much. Like her and Natsu now officially a couple and how Mira had sent it out into public. Lucy could only remember the events four days ago.

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Ehh!?" Lucy said as she stared at they young girl. "I said that – ", "I know what you said Mira." Lucy got tired of every time she said what or 'eh' they would completely doge it and say something totally different. Mira tilted her head._

"_Me and Luce are a couple?" Natsu said confused. Lucy stepped an inch away from Natsu not trying to be near him. It was just to much. "Oh come on Lucy. It's not that bad. It will help with your social status and increase your fans which would also increase our funds." Mira said with dollar signs in her eyes._

_Lucy didn't say anything. She kept her arms crossed over her chest and her head led high while she pouted a bit. Natsu smiled at this. She was too cute like that. "C'mon Luce. It'll be fun!" Natsu said as he fist pumped._

_Lucy snorted at Natsu's determined behavior. It was so cute on him. Lucy smiled a bit as she could get use to the idea. I mean he was famous, cute, hot and well everything she could possibly wan't. "Alright, alright. Lucy said and blushed a bit. Mira smiled back. "Holy crap! I have to submit this to the press." Mira said and ran off._

**_-Flashback end-_**

Ever since then Natsu has been bugging her and teasing her non stop. She had blushed like a million times in a minute. She blushed so much that she had to out an ice pack on her head just to cool the heat emitting from her cheeks. Lucy sighed and sat on the bar stool in the kitchen and laid her head down tiredly. She was too tired to notice Gray sitting next to her.

Gray smirked at the tired blonde and poked her on her side. "Lucy, wake up." Gray said. Lucy groaned and slapped Gray upside the face. "Shut the hell up." She said and switched her head to the other side. Knowing Gray he wanted payback so he took the stool and spun it around real hard.

Lucy head practically ripped of the counter and started spinning around fast with the rest of her body. " G – Gray! Stop it!" Lucy yelled trying not to throw up. "Say sorry to me and maybe I will." Gray said. Lucy glared at him coldly and then he finally stopped seeing she was serious. But at least she was awake now.

"What do you want anyway?" Lucy said annoyed by the raven haired man. "I just wanted to ask you how is going between you and flame-brain?" _Flame-brain_? Lucy thought. Though she had heard Gray call Natsu that she cold never figure out why.

"We're fine, why?"

"Nothing."

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you aren't jealous?" Lucy said making the now shirtless man flinch back and wave his hands in the air frantically. "What the – no!" Gray looked at Lucy only to be intensely stared at by the girl.

"Whatever." Lucy said and turned back around in her chair. "But really why did you ask that?" Lucy said as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Oh nothing, you know. Has he ever eherm – you know."

Lucy stared at him confused. "Has he ever what?" Lucy said. Just where was this going. "…has he ever made a move on you or I don't know, have his way with you?" Gray said. Lucy almost choked on her spit.

She gawked at the man next to her. _Made a move on me? Have his way with me?_ Lucy thought as she processed what he had just said. "Why the hell would he do that?" Lucy asked. Gray immediately regretted asking her that. He didn't think that she would ask that question.

Well that's what he gets for being small minded and not thinking things through. "I – uh…nothing its nothing." Gray said trying to dismiss the subject. But still it wasn't like Natsu to just not make a move or force his way in with girls especially someone as hot and busty as this girl.

" But I don't – " Lucy was cut of short as Mira had grabbed both of their hands and led them to the living room. She through them on the couch leaving them confused and physically hurt. They looked around and saw that everyone was in there groaning sleepily. Guess they just woke up.

"Alright everybody!" Mira said happily and cheerfully. Everyone groaned at how loud she was. "Why are we here Mira-san?" Essi said as she rubbed her sleepy eye. Mira looked at Essi and then blinked. She was not sure if Essi was age material for what was about to go down.

"Essi, sorry sweetie you can go back to bed."

Essi nodded and walked back to her room which was in Lucy's room and laid down as she had a tight grip on her teddy bear. "Alright everybody since we have a day off, why not play a game!?" Mira said again Loudly. By that time everyone was wide awake.

"A game?" Natsu said as he sat next to his 'girlfriend'. "Yup a game, and you _all _will play." Mira said sweetly but demoniacally as if daring someone to try and leave this request for a 'game'.

"What's the game?" Levy asked. Mira tapped her finger on her chin. "…how about truth or dare?" She said cheerfully. Everyone groaned. For some reason every time they played that game it always ended up in something bad or someone blushing…a lot.

Erza nodded approvingly. "Yes, this will help us get things out." She said and Jellal smiled at the red head. Mira smiled. "Alright good I already got the stuff." Mira said as she pulled out a jar with paper strip inside of it.

"This is how the game goes." Mira said as she shook the jar in her hand. "All of our names are in this jar. The game will go clockwise. The person who picks out the jar will have to either ask that person truth or dare and of course you choose their dare or you ask them a question for truth."

Everyone nodded understandingly. "Aright I will go first." Mira said as she closed her eyes, popped the lid off the jar and shuffled her hand through and picked up a strip." She pulled it out and smiled when she read the name.

"Lucy!"

"It had to be me."

Everyone laughed at the girls frustrated reaction. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Truth or dare?" Mira said as she tapped her fingers on the table.

Lucy thought about it for a moment she hates confessing and she wasn't afraid of doing dares so of course she would pick…

"Dare." Lucy said. Mira smiled deviously. Boy was that a mistake she had just made. " I dare you to…" Mira looked at Lucy and then Natsu. "…kiss Natsu on the place you like about him most." Mira said. Lucy's jaw dropped. "W – what?" Natsu said. He blushed a tint of pink on his cheeks matching his hair.

Mira smiled. "Well go on and you have to do it in front of everybody, oh yeah and the penalty for not doing is you must drink crap out of the toilet." Lucy gawked at Mira. Lucy remembered when Mira asked Lucy what was her favorite part about Natsu that she liked most. At first she said personality.

But then Mira said what part of his body and that completely changed the whole subject.

Lucy turned her head over to Natsu, still blushing. She took a deep breath. Its this or the crap. She kept telling herself and she was sure that Mira was really going to make her because she mad Juvia eat some nasty raw food when she didn't do it.

Natsu looked at Lucy and Lucy did to. She took a deep breath and leaned to kiss Natsu on his lips. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "Oooo…" Everyone said. Lucy pulled back and turned away from Natsu trying to avoid his gaze.

Mira's nose broke into a bloody mess. "Holy crap my dreams just came true." She said as Freed helped her by giving her a tissue. Since we went clock wise the jar now went to Natsu. Natsu shook the jar real hard and then popped the jar opened a picked out a strip.

Natsu smirked. "Gray." He said. Gray shivered and backed away. "Truth or dare, stripper?" Natsu said. Gray glared at him. "Truth." Gray said. Natsu smirked even more. "Is it true that you like someone in this group?" Natsu said referring to Juvia. "Dare! Dare!" Gray said.

"I dare you to tell me the truth." Natsu retorted back. "Damn you, Dragneel."

"Yes…yes I do!"

All the girls squealed and Juvia wondered. Could it be her? Next up was Lucy. She took the jar and shook it lightly them took a strip out. "Levy." She said and smiled at her best friend who was slightly shivering at what bad things might happen to her this time. "…truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…snuggle with Gajeel for at least and hour and never leave his side." Levy blushed. Snuggle. The word went through her brain a thousand times. Gajeel then pulled Levy into an embrace and started blushing. Levy looked away and also blushed.

Next was Gray. You know the drill. He took a strip out and read it. "Natsu." He said. Oh yeah, payback time.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"As I thought. I dare you to confess all your feelings to Lucy right now…on video."

Mira came back and held up a video camera. Natsu turned to the blushing Lucy and smiled. She was so cute looking al flustered like that. "Alright 5, 4 ,3 ,2 and action…"

"Uh…Lucy." Natsu fidgeted around and everyone leaned to hear this. Lucy nodded as if telling him to go on. "I just wanted to say...I really enjoyed spending time with you and I thought that they were the best moments of my life. Even though we've only known each other for a while I feel like I've known you forever."

"…you mean so much to me even though we're just friends. You get me so well and you're always there for me when I need you. You're the person I can trust with everything."

"There isn't a thing in the world I doubt telling you about because I trust you with my whole heart….. I know this might be weird but last night I looked up at all the stars and matched each one with a reason for why I really like you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars…"

Natsu said with a sheepish grin while he scratched the back off his neck while blushing. Lucy was almost in tears as he went on about his feeling towards her. It was almost like he was confessing to her and asking her to marry him. Natsu then laughed embarrassed.

"…geez, I don't even know how a guy like me could end with someone who's as smart and beautiful as you. You give me a reason to get up in the morning and If only you knew how much I would regret life without me meeting you."

"I mean, before I met you I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason. Its like you changed me completely but in a good way and that's why I really lo – I mean like you…"

"And that's all because I was going to say something else but I forgot it when I started looking at you." Natsu said. Mira was smiling and crying at the same time. Levy was also pouring out tears. Erza was sniffling at how beautiful that was. Natsu…and they mean Natsu had just expressed feelings.

Then tears started to slide down Lucy's face. She covered her face with her hands. She also could of sworn Natsu was about to say love. "And scene…" Mira said under her breath quietly as she put the video tape back. Natsu worried about her as always tried to comfort her.

Mira told everyone to get out the room while they had their moment.

But they were to caught up to notice. "L – Lucy, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" Natsu said. He was confused to why she was crying. Lucy lifted her head up and smiled at him as tears still rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not crying because of that idiot."

"I'm crying because that was the most sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Lucy said as she tried to get rid of tears by wiping them away with her hands but she failed in return. Natsu wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"Don't cry…I hate seeing you cry…" Natsu said softly. Lucy's tears started to slowly fade a way. Natsu cupped her face and brought hers close to his. He rested his head on hers before he pulled in and captured her lips with his.

She was at first surprised but then she slowly gave in and started to kiss back. This kiss wasn't like the first ten second one. It was more passionate and hot. Plus Lucy cold not resist that sweet tenderness of Natsu's lips.

But as all, good things must always come to an end as they had to pull away for air. They pulled back panting, their face flustered and breathing heavily. Natsu grinned as Lucy smiled a bit. They were just friends but who knew how long Lucy could stay friends with him.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Two girl were currently watching the whole thing go down.

"So I'm guessing mission M.N.L.A.R.C. was a success?"

"No not yet Erza, this was only part one they still have a lot more if they really want to become a couple."

"But how do you know, Mira?"

"I always do back round checks and if Natsu really wants to confess to Lucy. He will have to tell her everything and she would have to accept him…" Mira said as she watched Lucy and Natsu walk away and she started to look at the video of Natsu's confession.

"And Lucy would have to forget the past and move on as well and realize that not all men will break her heart."

Erza nodded and looked at the video as Lucy cried tears of joy. She smiled. "…but I'm sure they can do it. Love always finds a way." Mira said before skipping off to her room. "Now. I need to go and enjoy my vacation she said before she disappeared with the tape.

Erza smiled and walked back to her room.

* * *

Natsu was laying on his bed silently sleeping. He didn't get much since Mira had to call him in for some stupid game.

He was tired and he needed a rest but he knew that he couldn't do that if it weren't for a certain someone… He wondered how a little game of truth or dare could do this much.

He was right. Truth or dare was a game that always ended up in people either blushing or in a bad mood but maybe not this time.

It was because of this stupid game that Natsu had discovered some feelings for the blonde but then again he hadn't told her about somethings…

He sighed as he really did hate truth or dare. Natsu closed his eyes and crossed his legs as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But there was on last thing he said.

"Wicked games…"

* * *

_**Done done! Was it good? Bad? Well I hope it was goo enough with about 3,000 words and I added the fire to this one. Holy crap yeah! Well did I also mention that well yeah the trip was cancelled due to weather issues! GAH! But it was cold then and now its so friken hawwt.**_

_**And you know those times when you're joking but you get in trouble for it. Yeah that's another reason why I haven't updated but it didn't take long did it? Right I updated on this story last which was like on this Sunday or Monday. I think it was Sunday. But hey, I could be wrong.**_

_**I was in tears when I started writing Natsu's feelings towards Lucy. Don't you ever wish a guy would say that to you… awww sweet. I can only hope for that day to come…**_

_**Oh yeah and I almost forgot to say thanks for the 41 followers. Heck yeah! You guys rock and keep those review cumin cuz we're almost to 50. And then after 50 it is to 100.**_


	7. Going Home!

**Well hello there my fellow readers I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and all and I really mean it. Well this will be just one of those chapters you know…**

**Well I decided to just keep writing because for some reason my internet connection went off and then that's when I realized that how can I update in I can't get on ?**

**Well yeah so I just kept this chapter in my files so when the connection turns back on then I can update and you will have your story! And I know I listen to most pop songs now a days like Rihanna sometimes I hate the things they sing but I love the beat and they way it sounds, so its all good to me.**

**I was at first going to make Lucy sing Love Song by Rihanna ft Future but I gotta admit Future kind of ruined the song with his voice. I swear every time I hear him it sound like his voice is struggling. Well whatever. I caught a bad cold but thanks to it I had the whole day to write my story!**

**Over 4,000 words.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Going home!

It was day of Lucy's concert and of course everyone was getting ready. People flying all over the place, hairdressers, designers, producers, directors, assistants, anything or anybody that worked in this place were very busy and they were running so fast all you see is a blur and you can only feel a gush of wind.

Lucy chuckled. It was a day after that 'game' and Lucy was feeling a kind of mixed emotion. Lucy and Natsu didn't really speak to each other after that. I mean that kiss just came out of nowhere and it was like their bodies were reacting to each other.

It was almost like Natsu was a magnet and Lucy was the metal or maybe it was the other way around. Lucy really attracts Natsu's attention but one thing caught her curious mind.

_What did he mean by, 'You made me a better man.'_ She at first thought that was just some nice comment but Lucy couldn't help but wonder about what he was like before they met. Was he some jerk or some kind of harem?

Lucy shook her head. Of course Natsu wouldn't do those types of things. To Lucy Natsu was some innocent boy who didn't even know about those things. Natsu was that type of happy – go – lucky person. Plus Natsu acted stupid most of the times.

So basically Lucy thought Natsu was really stupid, dumb, dense and then more dense(S.D.D. or S.D.D.D.)

"Ms. Lucy you're on in five minutes." A lady said to Lucy. "Oh thanks Kinana." Lucy said. Kinana was a close friend with Mira. Kinana worked with Mira as the secretary of the Vermillion Entertainment company.

Kinana still worked their but she still had her duties to make every concert or anything Lucy did perfect. Well actually that was Mira's job. Kinana does the back drops and the extra's she also picks the people. Kinana works with Mira because sometimes Mira has too many thing do at one time.

Lucy closed her eyes as Levy started applying her make up while Juvia was curling her hair and Erza was showing her different types of clothing. "Lets go with that one Erza." Lucy said as she opened one eye and pointed to the dress in front of her.

"I was thinking that too, Lucy." Erza said as she smiled victoriously and walked away to go pick out some matching accessories. Lucy smiled. Tonight was going to be perfect. But there was one reason why.

* * *

"Natsu just push it in."

"Ngh. Its so tight."

"Natsu I promise you it will fit in here."

"Aah!"

Natsu struggled as he tried to fit in these tight jeans than Freed wanted to put him in. "That's it your going to kill me!" Natsu said as he looked back at the green haired man trying t pull Natsu's pants up.

"Oh don't be such a little baby."

"Arrg." Natsu yelled at Freed did another big pull. "Shit! Someone get a looser pair!" Natsu said to the staff that now starting running all over the place saying or more like yelling out for someone to hear.

"Natsu needs pants!"

"Loose ones!"

"He can take mines!" Said a man as he started to strip his pants off. Natsu shivered. "No!"

Soon or later a man came up with a nice fitting pair of black skinny jeans with a black varsity jacket with the letter 'L' on it representing the name Lucy. Since they were doing a duet later on.

Natsu went to the bathroom and finished in the blink of an eye. "Ready!" Natsu said. Freed looked at Natsu and then nodded as if approving of how hot he looked in that outfit.

"Yeah well Lucy is going on first for her song and then you sing your song and then after that the duet come got it?" Freed said sternly. "Yup!" Natsu said happily. Freed looked at Natsu curiously.

"Are you feeling okay, Natsu?"

"Yeah never better."

"But why have you not – "

"Mr. Dragneel sir you need to report to the back stage door." Said a man with white hair. "Hey there Elfman! Haven't seen you in a while." Natsu said.

Elman of course is Mira's brother. Except the only thing is that Elman works at Fairy Tail entertainment and nor Vermillion entertainment with his sister. "Yeah long time no see but right now might not be the time to chat Natsu."

"Oh yeah, show time." Natsu said as he walked with Elfman and some other staff to the door as they either applied some little make up touches here and there as if he needed it and some trimmed his hair a bit. He walked and peeked to see Lucy there on the stage looking sexy as always.

She had a varsity jacket on that has the letter 'N' for Natsu on it and she had a mini black skirt with black thigh highs on and some black boots on. Her lipstick was pink and her eye shadow was a light shade of black or maybe gray which made her look more attractive and her eyelashes were sharp on the sides.

She was hot! In Natsu's mind. And he swore he could of heard boy whistling at her. For some reason he kind of got jealous at that reason. He watched at Lucy smiled an waved at the crowd.

"Whats up, London!" Lucy yelled as the crowd cheered as an answer. "Well I just made a new song and I've decided to sing it just for you!" Lucy said in the microphone agan as the crowd roared in excitement.

"Alright." Lucy said and then music started to play and dancers came out.

_(Die young by Kesha)_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hearts, out our minds**_

_**Running 'til we outta time**_

_**Wild child's lookin' good**_

_**Living hard just like we should**_

_**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**_

_**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hunks, taking shots**_

_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_

_**Music up, gettin' hot**_

_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_

_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**_

_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young…**_

Then the music started to make a little reverse sound as it did Natsu ran out and hugged Lucy from behind surprising her. The crowd cheered as they saw the 'couple.'

"Yeah! NaLu is so cooool!" Said a reporter in the crowd.

**(Lol remember that reporter guy from fairy tail.)**

Anyways back to the story…

Lucy giggled and smiled as she hugged Natsu back. "Thanks for scaring me." Lucy said sarcastically. "My pleasure, anything for you." Natsu said. He kissed Lucy's cheek making her blush a deep color of red and making the crowd cheer even more.

Natsu twirled Lucy around a walked in the middle of stage. "Everyone knows Gemini' right?" The crowd cheered. "Gemini! Gemini! Gemini!" Natsu smiled. "Yup and I have a special song for her." Natsu said as he sat Lucy in chair. Lucy looked at him and tilted her pretty little head.

"W – what song?" Lucy said. She didn't remember this being apart of the rehearsal plan. Natsu smirked. He knew what he did but he wanted it to be a surprise. "You'll see." Natsu said and music started playing.

_(Uh, oh by Junior Doctor)_

_**I've never been good with words**_

_**Well, at least not the sweet kind**_

_**Somehow when she's around**_

_**It's like I just lose my mind**_

_**And I know, I know I should just leave it alone**_

_**But I won't, I won't, I keep getting in my way**_

_**And my friends say I'm crazy**_

_**A girl like that would never go for a guy like me**_

_**I know, I know that I should listen to them**_

_**But I won't, I won't, I won't**_

_**And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**It's like I'm not even here**_

_**Ran me over as she walked by**_

_**Dust off my clumsy words**_

_**And bad pickup lines**_

_**And I know, I know that I can't leave her alone**_

_**And I won't, I won't, I try to work up the nerve**_

_**Hope to God I don't stutter**_

_**My thrown together letters never end up as words**_

_**And I know, I know I should leave it alone**_

_**But I won't, I won't, I won't**_

_**And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**Now I know that she's so out of my league**_

_**But I just can't stop, I keep thinking**_

_**Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me**_

_**Yeah, I know that she's so out of my league**_

_**But I just can't stop, I keep thinking**_

_**Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me**_

_**And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling**_

_**And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing**_

_**All the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**She's stealing all the air from my lungs**_

_**And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue**_

_**I've never been good with words**_

_**Well, at least not the sweet kind**_

_**Read more at songs/view/3530822107858860700/#SwvqgTfPEKOxQe4F.99**_

Natsu finished and Lucy blushed madly. _Holy crap! He changed the lyrics so they would say my name!_ Lucy said in her head as she blushed a million time harder – if that was even possible.

"Duet! Duet! Duet!" The crowd said. Lucy got up from the chair as she was thrown a microphone and started to sing.

_(Photographs by Rihanna ft Will. )_

_**Here's a little story I've gotta tell**_

_**Bout this boy I know so well**_

_**Back in the day was cool and all**_

_**Fell in love, I fell in love**_

_**Thought he was the one for me**_

_**Other boys I could not see**_

_**And look what happened to our love**_

_**I'm like how could it be?**_

_**It should have been me and you**_

_**It could have been you and me**_

_**Boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing here**_

_**It should have been me and you**_

_**It could have been you and me**_

_**Now all I've got are these photographs**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**All I've got are these photographs**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**All I've got is nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Got nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Got nothing without you**_

_**Now baby it's killing me**_

_**I'm saying it's killing me**_

_**The fact that you ain't around**_

_**Baby I'm falling down**_

_**I need me a remedy**_

_**Been looking for remedies**_

_**I need you to be around**_

_**And baby I'm hurting now**_

_**I know you're a better man**_

_**(When I was your girl)**_

_**This land is a better land**_

_**(When you're in my world)**_

_**Today will be better babe**_

_**If it were like yesterday**_

_**So happy and lovely... hey, hey, hey**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**All I've got are these photographs**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**is nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Got nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Got nothing without you**_

_**All I've got are these photographs**_

_**I remember when I used to make you laugh**_

_**I don't wanna be stuck in the past**_

_**But you're all that I have that I had**_

_**And I don't wanna lose what we built this far**_

_**This is me and you, you're my superstar**_

_**I'd give anything, baby here's my heart**_

_**My heart, my heart...**_

_**My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over**_

_**My loving never stop, even though that it's over**_

_**Girl I've been reminiscing when I play that Casanova**_

_**Way back when we was kissing on your grand momma's sofa**_

_**Girl I got this lovey dovey o my photo album**_

_**I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin... Klein**_

_**You had your Guess jeans on looking sexy, oh no**_

_**Girl why couldnt I be the one?**_

_**Why? Why? Why?**_

_**I am not the one**_

_**Why? Why? Why?**_

_**Why couldn't you be the one?**_

_**Why? Why? Why?**_

_**Why couldn't you be the one?**_

_**Why? Why? Why?**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**Is nothing without you**_

_**All I've got, all I've got**_

_**Is nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Is nothing without you**_

_**You, you,**_

_**Is nothing without you**_

_**All I've got, is nothing without**_

_**All I've got are these photographs**_

_**All I've got are these photographs…**_

They finished off together. Lucy and Natsu smiled at each other again and then looked away while bushing a bit. The crowd cheered and Natsu hugged Lucy again while he kissed her cheek making her blush again. Lucy smiled again for the 100th time. She could get used to this.

Natsu let go of Lucy and grabbed her hand as they waved bye to the fans. After three minutes of waving, signing autographs and pretty much touching their hands they finally walked back stage together.

As soon as they reached the dressing room they were face to face with Freed. A very angry pissed off looking Freed. Freed glared at Natsu mercilessly. "Natsu…get over here." Freed said as he pulled Natsu by his ear. "Owie, owie." Natsu said childishly, as he followed Freed to wherever.

Freed finally let Natsu go as soon as they were around the corner in their dressing room. "Natsu what the hell were you singing out there!?" Freed yelled. "A song like always." Natsu said as he tried to dodge the subject.

"A song? A song!? I don't remember telling you to sing that!" Freed said angrily. "I know, I know but it was for Lucy and the fans loved it too." Natsu said. Freed's face softened a bit. He knew about the pink haired boy's feelings towards the blonde girl. "Fine whatever." Freed said before he went back in the dressing room to do who knows what.

Natsu cheered up and went back to go talk to Lucy. "Luucy!" Natsu yelled as he saw her getting some coffee from a stand. Lucy flinched an dropped her coffee as Natsu made his way towards her like some kind of fountain of happiness that sprayed all over the place.

"Aw – Crap! Natsu what the heck!" Lucy said frustrated over her spilled coffee that she paid for. "What's wrong you're rich you can just pay for another one." Natsu said confused. Lucy then cheered up. She had forgot for a moment that she was the star 'Gemini' and she felt like she was just a normal girl names Lucy.

Lucy made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Don't tell me you forgot." Natsu said as he snorted trying not to laugh at the girl. "S – shut up!" Lucy said and stomped away. Natsu smiled and followed after her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you aren't, so stop following me!"

"Now, now Lucy. Is that really something you should say to your _boyfriend_?"

Lucy stopped for a moment and took the time to let her cheeks heat up and turn red. "S – shut up!" Lucy said as she ran faster. "You are not my boyfriend!"

"Oh c'mon! We made out yesterday!" Natsu said as he also ran faster. Lucy blushed a million times over. By this time she could of sworn her whole face was red and she was sweating because of the heat.

"Shut up!" Lucy said and ran in her dressing room with Natsu following in after. They came in to be greeted by Mira, Juvia, Levy, Gray, and Gajeel. "Where's Erza?" Lucy said noticing that the red head wasn't here.

All the girls giggled and squealed while the boys just looked away from them. "They went on a date!" Mira said excitedly. Lucy eyes widened as she was sitting next to Mira in the blink of an eye.

"6 questions." Lucy said already knowing who Erza was with. "What, when, where, how, why and who!?" Lucy said as she leaned to here Mira's response. "_Who_ hooked them up was of course me." Mira said proudly.

"_Where_ they are is that fancy, expensive and private place that we bought last year remember." Mira said as Lucy nodded in remembrance of the place. All the boys looked at them like they were crazy. How much stuff does this girl buy. Its like she has never ending money.

"_How_ and _when_ this happened was before your concert and before she picked you clothes and everything I had told her to go out with Jellal, But of course she would refuse so I told her if she didn't I would drown her in a lake." Mira said sweetly making everyone shiver. _How can she be so nice but cruel about it?_

"Why didn't I tell you about it is because I knew you would try to sneak off and ditch the concert to go film the whole thing and make sure Erza was saying the right things on her date."

"But don't worry. I have it all on film." Mira said as she pulled out her handy dandy cam recorder that flips and it was very very expensive.

Note- this camera was also used to film Natsu's confession.

Lucy squealed and jumped up in the air. "Wohoo!"

Mira giggled. "And _what_ happened is all in the video." Mira said as she pointed to the tape. Lucy turned the video on as she watched all the action happen.

.

.

.

"Holy crap!"

"I can feel the hotness…" Levy said as she was sprawled out on the floor with her nose bleeding. Mira's nose was bleeding. "Hey every one." Mira said weakly. "Huh?"

"I think I have just scientifically proved that dreams do come true."

"And how'd ya do that."

"Because mine just came true just now…" Mira said as she passed out. "Onee-chan why was Erza- chan sucking Jellal's face?" Everyone then turned their heads to the little girl that they had forgot was even there. Lucy eyes widened. "E – Essi?"

"Is it normal for people to suck their faces?" Essi said as she tilted her head cutely. Lucy snorted. "Uh, whaaat?" Lucy said trying to make up a lie quickly. "They weren't sucking each others faces they were just uh…uhh…"

"They were doing lip massages." Natsu said. Everyone face palmed. What an idiot. Essi nodded understandingly. "Oh I see...Bu - " Ess said. Mira then pulled out a string that had a black and white swrirly thing on it. "When I count to three, you will forget everything you just saw."

One...two...three.

Essi's eyes swirled and then turned back to normal. "Essi do you remember anything you just saw?"Essi knitted her eyebrows together. "Huh?" Mira silently applauded her work. "Oh well, I have to use the bathroom." Essi said and ran off.

"Thank god for little kids small minds." Gray said. Natsu and answer was stupid but at least Mira knew how to hypnotize right?...Right?

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Erza – san knows about this." Juvia said. "I think we should show her this video as a present for Valentines day coming up." Lucy said smiling.

She could just see the red heads reaction when she sees the video. Lucy laughed evilly creeping everyone out. A dangerous aura surrounded her as everyone started to back away from her.

"Well this is the end for us in London." Lucy said as she instantly turned back to normal. Everyone sweat dropped at the girls actions. She was just laughing like a maniac and now she's all smiley happy.

"So where are we going next now Mira?"

"Oh looks like we're going back to Paris." Mira said slowly. Lucy's smile turned into a frown. "P – Paris, why there?" Lucy said trying to convince her to go some place else. "Well this is a world tour. We have to go there."

"Can't we just skip it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Lucy…"

"But – "

"Hey!"

Lucy frowned even more and sat on the chair. Everyone stared at the sad looking girl. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Natsu couldn't help but try and say something. "Lu – ", "Excuse me for minute." Lucy said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Mira sighed. "Oh Lucy…" Mira said sadly for she already knew why the girl was so scared to back there. Mira closed her eyes but then opened one to look at Natsu. "Well…aren't you going to follow her."

Natsu thought about it for a second before he ran out the door looking for the girl.

He searched and searched. Every corner, every room (even the girls dressing room which he got kicked in the face by girls calling him a pervert )

"Damn, she's fast. Where the hell did she go?" Natsu said. Natsu started to give up and walked up on the roof of the building to get some fresh air. He sighed in defeat but immediately got his confidence back once he saw –

"Lucy!" Hey yelled in happiness he found her. Finally after all those kicks in the faces and the guards coming trying to Taser him he finally found her. He started to run towards her.

But stopped when he saw tears drops fall to the ground. Natsu getting worried rushed towards her knelled down in front of the crying girl. "L – Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu said trying to comfort her.

For some reason he hated seeing Lucy cry but why? He didn't have a problem seeing other girls cry when they woke up to see that the pink haired man that they slept with wasn't there. But why was it different with her?

Lucy kept sobbing louder and louder every time he said something. Soon Natsu got frustrated and pulled the girl in his warm embrace. Lucy's eyes widened at the boys sudden actions.

Natsu started rocking her back and forth trying to get her to stop crying. Soon Lucy's eyes started to shut as only one last tear escaped her eyes. She clinged on to him as she started to remember the last time she was back home.

_You're disgusting!_

_Get out, now!_

_Useless!_

_Pathetic!_

_Trash!_

_Shut up!_

Lucy hugged him tighter as Natsu did the same as memories came flooding back for both of them. Natsu didn't want to lose Lucy like he lost them… Then he started to remember when…

_I hate you!_

_Stop!_

_I'm sorry!_

_You will never amount to anything!_

_No one will ever love you!_

_Just die!_

_It all your fault!_

Natsu hugged Lucy back. But even tighter. "Please…don't cry…" Natsu spoke softly into Lucy's ears. Lucy started to calm down and sink into Natsu's arms. "I don't know what happened but…"

"Just know…I'm always going to be there for you…so don't cry anymore." Natsu said. Lucy sniffed and tackled Natsu with an even bigger hug. They both fell back onto the floor.

Natsu grinned like a fool and Lucy couldn't help but also smile while she wiped her tears away. There was a silence before Natsu broke it. "Well are you going to get off of me?" He said making Lucy blush.

"Oh, yeah." She said and helped Natsu up. Natsu face Lucy and grinned. "You know Luce, you're either the coolest girl I've met in a long time, or you're a total weirdo, I can't tell. Probably a little bit of both."

Lucy blushed and punched Natsu's arm playfully. "S – shut up!" Lucy said. Natsu pretended to be hurt and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. We gotta go pack." Lucy frowned but then cheered up.

"Yeah!" She said more confidently. She knew Natsu for about a month now and she knew that she could face anyone of her problems as long as he was there with her.

* * *

**Done! How was it? Well I hope it didn't suck. Thanks for the reviews people and we almost reached our goal to get 50 review we just need 20 – 21 more and we're good. I want to say thank you to the people who followed and added my story to their favorites. I appreciate it really and remember to look forward to the next chapter and a very special valentines day one too! I'm planning to add more drama and stuff, ya' know what I mean right?... Right**

**Oh and if you review I promise I will tell you what happened on Erza and Jellal's date...oho ho ho! Just remember to check your P.M and you have to review this chapter (Chapter 7) :) Well have a nice day...or night (for those in different country's)**


	8. Michelles Duties

**Wassup? Or what – is – up? What up! Okay that's getting lame…**

**Hi! I'm here again with another chapter. Thanks for reviewing my other chapter and all. I updated my profile. You'd probably be on the floor rolling around while laughing if you read ALL of it. And those are real and come from what I actually feel and what I do in my everyday life. ;P**

**Well I hope you guys are doing okay! Today I accidently tripped down the steps(I'm okay if you just happened to be worried.)**

**My best friends laughed and so did I. And have you ever tried pulling a door that said push to open. I have, and it was boring…**

**Anyways enjoy your chappie! Made by non other than me!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Michelle's Duties!

It had been five days. Five days since the concert. Since the Jellal and Erza suddenly becoming a couple. Since the whole Lucy and Natsu thing and to be more precise the whole NaLu dating thing has spread world wide.

Everyone from across the globe just won't stop talking about Natsu and Lucy and Lucy and Natsu. They especially talked more when they were watching the duet concert either live or on national television. But even so, they just couldn't get over it.

Now they were currently in Paris, France or in other words. Lucy's home town. The place where it all started. Paris was the city of love but that's not what Lucy got. She got the complete opposite.

And boy did it hurt. Lucy finished her last bite of cereal and put it in the sink. There was a very expensive mansion that Lucy had owned. She bought right after the 'incident' and she lived there for the remainder of her life.

There were about 10,000 rooms. There were 100 floors and 100 rooms on each floor. Lucy shared her house with her maids, butlers and most importantly homeless people. Like children with no families, single mothers. There was lots of room.

And of course Lucy didn't like to be in big places all by herself. Lucy had a sister name Michelle who also lived there. Michelle was younger than Lucy even though they look the same age.

As soon as they arrived a dark blonde haired girl with a pink dress and bonnet came out the doors and started running towards the crew. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"Luuuuuucy!"

"Micheeele!"

"Luuuuuuucy!"

"Micheeele!"

"Luuu –" Michelle was cut off short when she fell flat on her face. Everyone than sweat dropped. Michelle then got up and wiped of her dress and face as she pretended as if nothing ever happened.

"Lucy – oneechan!" Michelle said quite similar to Essi. "Michelle. Its nice to see you again." Lucy said as she hugged her little sister. "Mhm…" Michelle said as she hugged back. They parted and Michelle looked at the others.

"Erza – san! Juvia – san! Levy – chan and Mira – chan, too!" Michele said excitedly as she hugged them all in her arms. They all smiled and replied back one after another.

"Michelle dear, how are you?"

"Did you get stronger. You promised you would spar with me again."

"Michelle – chan! Long time no see!"

"Love – rival! It has been a long time indeed."

Michelle pulled back and smiled sweetly like a ray of sunshine. "Thank you Mira, I am fine. Erza, I practiced everyday since you left so don't ecpect it to be easier to beat me then last time! Levy – chan you've grown an inch taller and Juvia…it been a long time since we played that game and I'm determined to beat you!"

All the boys sweat dropped as they watched the girls bicker and giggle all girlyish – ly like. "Uhhh…" They all said in unison. Michelle then looked back and sparks flew everywhere as she saw who she was looking for.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Michelle said as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the dumbfounded pink haired idiot/singer. "H – huh!? Where am I!" Natsu said as he found himself not knowing what day, year or month it is.

Everyone sweat – dropped at the man's behavior. Did he always have to behave like this. Michelle – who still had her finder up – spoke up. "Natsu Dragneel the man that my sister shall marry!"

….

"What!?" Lucy and Natsu said in unison. "I said – " , "We know what you said Michelle!" They said again in unison. "Michelle, I mean what do you mean by…"

"Natsu Dragneel! The man my sister shall marry!" Lucy said as she imitated Michelle's actions, words, voice, attitude and tone + the pose and face. "News spreads fast and from what my sources tell me Natsu is your boyfriend, correct?"

Lucy nodded. "So, through the whole week you're staying here I shall determine if he is the right one for you onee – chan!" Michelle said determinedly. Lucy sweat dropped and held her hand up.

"Michelle you really do not have to do that…"

"But you see my dear Lu –chan, I have to!"

"But why?"

Michele froze for a second. She didn't want Lucy to know why she was doing. Well at least not yet or ever actually. If she had found out then Lucy would have surely hated her and would never even dare to look at Michelle in the eye again.

Michelle didn't want that happening. She wanted her Lu – chan to be safe but she also could not disrespect…him. If she had refused then she would have surely been punished and discarded by her family.

"Oh, nothing Onee – chan, just my duties!" Michelle said hoping that as of right now she could be a good actress. Luckily it pulled off. "Okay." Lucy said and grabbed her bags to set them down inside her mansion. "Heh, she said duties." Gray said as he and Natsu snickered.

Inside Lucy was greeted by Virgo, Lyra, Aquarius, Aries, Cancer, and Scorpio. "Lyra! Aquarius! Cancer! Virgo! Aries! Scorpio!" The girls yelled in unison. They were very happy to see them. The girls tackled them over with hugs and kisses.

"Anyone else find it weird that all of their names are based of the zodiac?"

"I know. I had the same reaction when I realized your name was based off of a color."

Now that right there earned Natsu a great big slap in the fast. "Baka!" Gray said as he glared at the boy. Natsu then glared back at Gray. "You wanna go!?" Natsu said. "Bring it lame – brain!" Gray retorted back.

They started to fight and roll around on the floor punching and kicking each other. Everyone sweat dropped and watched them fight before Michelle spoke up. "Er, herm!" Michelle coughed loudly enough to make the two fighting fools stop.

"Natsu Dragneel. We shall deal with this in a type of game." Michelle said. Natsu tilted hid pink head confused. Michelle who got the point decided to explain further. Michelle pulled out her hot pink tablet.

"Well as I have just said, we shall determine in a game if you are the right man for my dear sister." Michelle said proudly like she was declaring some kind of peace treaty.

"This how the game is. You act the way you do normally but I will be the critic on well your performance is." Michelle continued. "You will have points. As if tight now you have about 100 points fro a start off since your introduction was okay with me."

Natsu smiled brightly this was going to be a piece of Erza's strawberry cake. "But you have a total of 50 pointed deducted for fighting in a home which is by the way. NOT YOURS!" Michelle said angrily. Natsu then frowned.

So that leaves him with 50 points left. He could easily raise that. "But here are the rules. Having intimate sexual relationship with other girls will decrease your points by 5000." Michelle said. Natsu didn't really care. He would never cheat on Lucy even though they weren't officially a couple yet.

"Having a intimate relationship with guys will be a total of another 5000 deducted points. And having a intimate and sexual relationship with my sister will be a total deduction of 5.1 billion points deducted!" Michelle said finally.

Natsu felt like his world came crashing down. Basically in Natsu's mind he couldn't even touch, hug or do anything with Lucy! And most importantly Natsu had to do the math. No intimate relationship with Lucy = no making out! Nooo!

Natsu froze in complete shock and everyone laughed at the appearance of Natsu's reaction. Lucy giggled as she stared at Natsu who was still frozen, not a muscle moved. This was going to be fun. Lucy couldn't wait to see what happens this week.

Especially because she would be spending Valentines day in the city of love and she couldn't help but wonder who Natsu's valentine would be. Natsu finally snapped out of it and screamed. "AAAAAAH!"\

Michelle gave a sharp glare at Natsu which made him back up in fear "Another 50 points deducted. Screaming like a girl is unmanly." Michelle said as she acted like a pretty princess.

Natsu went a hugged Lucy trying to get away from Michelle or in Natsu's mind. The crazy chick who calls herself a princess. Michelle seeing Natsu hug her beloved Lucy gave another glare.

"100 pointes deducted!"

"But I don't even have any points left!"

"Another 100 points deducted!"

"Ugggh! Some one help me!"

* * *

**Yeah I know, I know its short but at least ya got something right? And plus I have a busy schedule. Thank you guys for reviewing and then next time I will update will be on the 14****th**** with is Valentines day. A special chapter just for you guys. I promise it will be as long as I can get it. **

**I would show you a preview but that would just spoil the mood. Oh how I love NaLu…**

**I got some great ideas for my next chapter. Hopefully it will have over 5,00 words or at least over 3,000 – it depends on if I'm feeling lazy or crazy that day. Or days…**

**Luv ya guys, until I amaze with my awesome – story – writing – skills **_(A.S.W.S.)_** again!**


	9. The city of love

**Happy Valentines Day guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really luv ya' people!**

**I decided to make Michelle older than Lucy because Michelle really does look more mature and I was surprised when was watching Fairy Tail and learned that really Michelle was a doll that Lucy's parent's gave to her as a little sister.**

**Has anyone ever done a story with someone before? I wanna do that…  
But I'm not sure if its safe and sometimes I can have different opinions then someone…**

**And remember –**

**When life gives you lemons...you throw them at people! XD**

* * *

Chapter 9: Valentines Day in the city of Love!

"How dare you!"

"AAAAH! Lucy, help! Your sister is trying to kill me!"

It was on an early Thursday and currently a pink haired idiot was running from a blonde haired girl with a knife, which happened to be Michelle Lobster, Lucy's older sister.

"Uh, Michelle? Maybe you should stop now." Michelle stopped abruptly and looked towards her sister. "B – but he could of raped you o – or – "

"Michelle, Natsu would never rape me."

"B – but."

"Come on Michelle, be a good a put the knife down."

Michelle and Lucy did there little glaring contest to see who would break first. Well in the end Michelle gave up and put the knife back in the kitchen drawer. "Fine." Michelle said, sighing in defeat.

Natsu did a sigh of relief and grinned for he was saved. He could only remember the events that had happened to cause this…

_-Flashback-_

_It was about six or seven in the morning. Natsu was peacefully lying next to a sleeping Lucy. One of his arms were around her waist while the other was around her back keeping her close and warm._

_Natsu at first didn't intend to go and sleep in Lucy's bed but sometimes the pink haired boy liked watching her sleep. It gave him a warm and calm feeling. Natsu would sometimes come into the blonde girl's room at night and watch her sleep._

_Last night when he had walked into her room. She was shivering and twisting and turning in her sleep and mumbling things he couldn't here. Natsu assumed she was having a nightmare. And going by his instincts he immediately laid next to her and comforted her._

_But he did it without waking her up. He eventually ended up staying in there to long and ended up sleeping next to Lucy, in her bed with his arms around her and his legs intertwined with hers. _

_The next morning Natsu was still asleep and Michelle just happened to bring up a tray of cookies and milk for Lucy. When she entered the room she was surprised to see them laying there. With Natsu's arms around Lucy and Lucy was just snuggling into Natsu's chest._

_Michelle screamed waking up the two stars. Knowing Natsu he got into battle stance but even so he was half awake and was oblivious to what was happening around him. Quickly Michelle threw the tray of cookies at Natsu._

"_You perverted monkey!"_

"_Eh!?"_

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

_Michelle then started to try to strangle Natsu but he easily dodged it and started running out the room with only his boxers and a t – shirt on. Michelle being the fast person she is picked herself back up and started running after the boy._

_Lucy who had only seconds later processed what happened had blushed in embarrassment before she had gotten to the fact that her older sister was trying to murder her best friend or in her case, her secret crush._

_Lucy eyes widened and she quickly ran out of bed towards the sounds of Natsu's screaming for help and Michelle's deadly threats. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled _

"_Quick Lucy! What's the number for 911!?"_

_Lucy stopped and stared at the pink haired idiot who was now running in circles. Was he really that stupid!? Lucy watched unable to do anything as Michelle grabbed a cooking knife off of the counter and started chasing Natsu around with it. _

"_One more word from you and I'm going to cut your freakin skin off one layer at a time with a blunt kitchen knife!"_

"_Aaah!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No! Go away you pyscho!"_

"_Say that again and I will blow up your car, murder your family and kick your dog!"_

"_AAAAH! Lucy, help! Your sister is trying to kill me!"_

_-Flashback end-_

"But still. 1000 POINTS DEDUCTED!" Michelle said as she pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the pink haired idiot. "B – but, I've been working up those 1000 points this whole week!"

Michelle snickered. "Aha, ha, ha…" Michelle laughed. "Aha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HAA!" Michelle laughed even more harder and evilly creeping everyone out. Lucy and Natsu backed away slowly while sweat dropping.

Michelle continued laughing hysterically. Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances before they nodded at each other and at the same time they walked past the laughing Michelle and up stairs.

"Okay, it's official. Your sister is a total weirdo." Lucy nodded. "Uh, huh…." Lucy sighed in defeat as she remembers her sister's strange actions in the past. She never really did change. She's always been an eager beaver doing strange things and saying strange things.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch in Lucy's room in total silence. It was a little awkward until Natsu remembered something. It was Valentines day and it was a perfect chance to get his plan into action.

"So what are you going to do today…" Lucy said tempted to see if he knew it was Valentines day and that she was wondering who the idiot's valentine was. Natsu just shrugged playing it off. "I don't know. I'm just gonna chill."

Lucy frowned disappointed. "Oh…" She said sadly. Natsu looked at her for a moment. "Well Luce. See ya!" Natsu said and ran out the room. Natsu had things to do and places to be at that moment. Natsu ran to his lodging room and started to dial Mira's number.

"Hello?"

"Mira!"

"Natsu! I'm glad you called. I just made arrangements for you guys."

"Good. I want this to be the best Valentine's day Luce has ever had."

"Oh my, Natsu I never knew you were the romantic type."

"Trust I'm not but for Luce…I would do anything."

"Kyaaa! How cute."

Natsu blushed. "Okay but It's a surprise so you can't tell Lucy…or her crazy sister."

"Sure. But Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to confess."

Natsu blushed a million times red. " I – I, No!" Natsu said acting as if he really didn't like Lucy in the first place. He could just feel Mira smiling on the other end of the phone. "Okay…" She said. "Well I'll get the decorations done and you make sure to do your part, okay?"

Natsu smiled. "Aye, sir!" He said and hanged up the phone. Natsu sat on his bed for a minute thinking of the plan. It was perfect. Erza would go and pick out Lucy's wardrobe, Mira would get the romantic place all finished, Juvia and Cancer would work on Lucy's hair due.

But of course Natsu had his special things to do to. He wanted to give Luce one of those nice things that most guys get girls on Valentine's day. And Lucy was of course his valentine. Natsu couldn't of thought of anyone better to pick than the blond girl.

Natsu picked out some clothes and then went to go take a shower. He was for sure that this would work out great. He just had to believe, right?

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe this."

"Lucy, I'm sure Natsu will give you something for Valentines day."

"But I asked him about his plans and he was all like, _I don't know. I'm just gonna chill_." Lucy said mocking Natsu's voice and language. Michelle smiled. She did like the pink haired guy but she's just afraid that he will take her away from her.

But its times like these when she knows she needs just stop being selfish and give Lucy advice. "Lucy, love always finds a way." Lucy sighed. "What do you mean by love?" Lucy said acting as if she didn't even like the pink haired star in the first place.

Michelle smirked seeing right through Lucy. "Lucy, you cannot hide it from me. I know you love that – that man." Michelle said. Lucy blushed and squirmed around uncomfortably. "Just admit it Lucy."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine. I do like him." Michelle smiled. "Perfect…" She said as she smiled softly at her little sister. She was growing up so fast Michelle couldn't catch up. It seemed like it was only yesterday they were kids rolling around the dirt and watching the clouds go by with their mother.

That's right. Their mother who had died about eight years ago. Oh how she missed her. "Well you go wash up and we can go to the spa." Lucy smiled brightly. "O – okay." Michelle smiled back. "Oh yes, and there will be a Valentines Day festival tonight if you wanted to go with a certain person." Michelle said while nudging Lucy with her elbow.

"And when I mean a certain someone, I mean a certain pink haired singer." Michelle said and left the room leaving a blushing Lucy sitting there all by herself. Lucy – who was still blushing grabbed some clothes and headed to the showers.

Lucy slowly tapped her toe into the water to see if it was hot or not. When she realized it wasn't she stepped inside and sat down sighing as all her grief had started to fade away like the wind. Lucy smiled liking the feeling.

She sat there for a moment twirling her hair around her finger. She just couldn't get him off her mind. _I wonder what he's doing now?_ Lucy thought to herself. She smiled at the thought of Natsu go all over town trying to get together some kind of Valentines day surprise for her.

She smiled again. "Heh, I'd pay to see that…"

* * *

"Whaddya mean I can't use this this!"

"Sir, the place is not for sale!"

"Well I'm not trying to _buy_ it, I want to _use _it!"

"Sir, it's not legal."

"I don't see a damn law saying anything about how I can't use the place!"

The two men argued and argued more and more. Natsu refrained from cursing the little douche bag out. Natsu took a deep breath to calm down and tried to explain everything to the owner of this 'special place.'

"Look, I have a girl – friend! I – I mean a friend…that's a girl. And today is Valentines day and I really want to do something special for her, ya understand?" Natsu said. The shop owner stared blankly at Natsu before he spoke.

"Oh my, oh my, diz is very sweet." The French owner said. Natsu cheered up a bit. "So you'll let me use it?!" Natsu said excitedly. "No." The French owner dead – panned. Just then Natsu had completely lost every type of patience he had with this man.

Today was Valentines Day and he was determined to anything and everything it takes to give Lucy the best Valentines Day she had ever had in her entire life. And he wanted her to spend it with him. Of course.

"Now please if you will…get out." The French man said. Natsu got even more frustrated and angered. "Now you listen to me you French fuck!" Natsu yelled at the annoying owner angrily. The French man backed away scared of the black haired dude – which was Natsu in disguise.

"I want to use this place for my fucking girl friend! You don't know how important this is to me and believe me I would try to look at it from your point of view but I don't think I stick my head that far up my ass! I will pay what ever you want just let me use it, for fuck sakes!" Natsu yelled.

The French owner just stood there in shear shock. He had gotten cursed out by some unknown raven haired teenager that kind of looked like the one and only Natsu Dragneel. You know, the male singer.\

"I – I, uh…okay. You may use it your hearts content just please…don't kill me. In exchange you can have my girlfriend!" The owner said while putting his hands up to cover himself from Natsu. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Before Nastu would have gladly excepted because the man didn't look any older than 18 so his 'wife' my be around that age too. But anyways, Natsu would of accepted before but now that he's met Lucy. It's a no no. He would not sleep with any girls for he was already obsessed with getting to do that with only one.

"How about you just give me the place and I'll pretend like this never happened." The man nodded. "Oh yes and can you keep a secret?" Natsu said as he leaned in. The man hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Okay, well I am Natsu…" Natsu said proudly. "…Natsu Dragneel." He said again but a little more loud and proud. The teenage stared blankly at Natsu before he snorted trying not to laugh. "Aha, that is very funny but anyone with brains would know you are not him."

"Yes I am."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Prove it then…"

Natsu smirked. And pulled of his little raven haired wig. Natsu did his famous goofy grin and watched as the place owner's eyes widened and his mouth agape. He was muttering some things but his thrown together letters did not end up as words.

"I – Uh – you – er – a – ga -ya!"

"Dude, I don't know what U.F.O came and dropped you here on Earth but apparently they aren't coming back for you, so how about you start speaking English."

"Its you!" The man finally said. "Its you, its you! The famous Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu rolled his eyes over the fan girling this man was portraying. Natsu didn't really care about that right now. He was only focused on planning the Valentines Day surprise.

"Oi, skip the fan girling."

"Oh yes sorry sir."

"As I was saying. I have a friend…that is a girl and she is… the – best." Natsu said. The owner or employee suddenly thought about something. Natsu and his 'friend.' The owner smiled in delight and overbeaming joy.

"Would this person happen to me the legendary, Gemini!?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"I'll do anything as long as I can a autographed picture of her in a bikini."

"…."

Natsu glared at the man. The shop – owner fliched. "S – sorry, I forgot she was you girlfriend." Natsu blushed at that. _Girlfriend. _But then he frowned slightly. It was only a relationship on camera and not outside of there careers.

Natsu wanted them to be an official and actual couple that snuggled together and stuff. I mean they did make out once and the first day they almost kissed. At first Natsu just thought of Lucy as a toy but now he realized its much more than that. But he still didn't understand.

"Anyways…" Natsu peeked at the owners name tag. "…John, is it?" Natsu said. John nodded still in shock of meeting one of his favorite singers. "Well some friends will be over and they will be setting up some decorations." The man nodded and gestured Natsu to continue.

"Well since it's a surprise and you know there with me you _cannot_ and I repeat _cannot_ let any outsiders in this shop meaning close it down and only let in my friends who will set up the decorations, capisce ?  
( ca – peesh.)

"Yea sir!" John said. Natsu grinned with a thumbs up and ran out the door. "Uh but how will I know who your friends are!" John said. "You'll know it when ya see it!" Natsu said and ran off.

* * *

"Aw man this is relaxing." Lucy said as she got a massage on her back. "Mhm…" Michelle said as she felt the male massager had hit the spot. "Michelle, you are the best." Lucy said as she smiled.

"I know, I'm just happy you're feeling okay now…" Michelle said. Lucy smiled. "Madams, your treatment is finished. Is there anything else you want us to do?" The workers asked nicely. They had already manicure and pedicured their nails and gave them full treatment.

Basically for relieving the back muscle and the stress off of them and relaxing there shoulders and their most tensed muscles. They even massaged their feet. But it seems like the workers were thankful because Michelle and Lucy didn't have crusty and ugly feet like most of the people coming to the spa.

"No we're done here. Thank you for all your hard work and here's a tip for each of you." Michelle and Lucy handed then two – hundred dollars. Or in other words two one – hundred dollar bills so they can split it.

The workers bowed as a thank you in return and handed them their clothes. They quickly put them on and walked out the spa center. "Now what?" Lucy said as they walked. Michelle thought for a moment.  
"Are you hungry?"

"Not right now."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Hmm, its… 2:15 A.M."

"Okay why don't we just go and shop for a little bit."

"Really, what are we going to buy?"

"We could buy some attire for the festival tonight."

Lucy smiled. "Sure, lets go!" Michelle smiled back. "Alright!" She said and they got into her nice hot silver car and drove off. If Natsu couldn't be there to make Lucy happy as of right now then Michelle would. And plus Michelle knew Natsu was up to something. And she was going to find out.

* * *

"Natsu have you got everything ready!"

"Almost Mira. I just need a little more time."

Mira sighed over the phone. "We're already set over here and the only thing left for us is to set up the other site." Mira continued. "And by the time we're done you should have your _things_ and be ready to ask Lucy out!"

"Alright Mira! It aint as easy as you may think! I have to put my – my…_feelings_ into it…" Mira tsk'ed. "Oh please Natsu. Its easy I mean you did do a week ago when we played truth or dare, remember?"

Natsu blushed. "Uh – uh…" Mira chuckled a bit at the flushed Natsu over the phone. "Don't worry Natsu, find it in your heart to express yourself to her." Natsu sighed and sat down on a bench while watching the birds in the sky as they fly by.

"Yeah but…how will I know she'll accept me."

"Natsu trust me. She loves you more than you think."

"Yeah but that's just as a best friend…"

"No! She really does. I promise you."

"Yeah, okay but…" Natsu was cut off by sound in the background on the other line of the phone. It sounded like Erza complaining about something. "Sorry Natsu, I have to go." Mira hanged up the phone before Natsu could even say another word.

"Whatever…I'll do this myself." Natsu said and walked to the library. He cant remember that last time he ever went into that place but he sure did know it had a lot of books and it was a quiet place to may be right a little love poem to a certain someone.

* * *

Lucy was in her little…err… very big Victorian bed room. I had a complete bed room set with the bed of course! The curtains, carpets, sofas, pillows and to finish it of a wide flat screen TV and a fireplace. Lucy remembered when she was about fifteen.

She'd spend hours in this room. Well Lucy was currently in the middle of reading her favorite mystery and romance novel. She was getting to the good part now but before she could even lift a page someone had to bust through the door.

"Lucy!" The said girl was so frightened she fell of the edge of her super kind sized bed – if that was even possible. She fell back with a large _thud_. "O – ouch!" Lucy said as she rubbed her now slightly beating head.

"S – sorry Lucy." Said and all – to – familiar voice. Lucy looked up and saw that it was non other than Erza or in other words _Titania the fashion legend_. "E – Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy said as she grabbed Erza's extended out hand.

Erza quickly made up an excuse. "I'm here because I just bought a new outfit for you and I wanted you to try it on." Erza lied. Right now she was hoping she was a good actress. Erza knew her part in this plan and she was going to do it.

All she needed to do was. Get Lucy in the outfit without letting her get suspicious then find out a way to get Lucy in the car with a blind fold on and then all Erza would have to do is drive to the first date site. But Erza wasn't the one for acting…or lying.

"O –oh." Lucy said. "Well try it on." Lucy said as she sat back down on her bed. Erza shook her head. "I wanted you to try it on Lucy." Erza said sweetly.

"B – but I wanted to what happened to Juliet!"

"Juliet?"

"Yes, right after Christopher – "

"Yeah, just try it on." Erza said not really wanting to here the whole romance story. It was probably another tragic story about a girl breaking up with a guy and then the guy regrets he cheated on her or something and when he goes to apologize the girl either suddenly disappear or they apparently fake died _( A/N: this is how I think most NaLu stories are portrayed of of. )_

"Okay. But lets make this quick." Lucy said as she grabbed the bag and stormed off to the dressing room section in the mansion/castle. Erza smiled. "Objective: getting Lucy into the outfit complete…"

Erza then followed Lucy out the room. "…Next objective: getting Lucy to the site." Erza muttered to herself as she stood next to Lucy's dressing room. "What was that Erza!" Lucy yelled out as she put on her dress.

Erza shaked her pretty little red head. "Uh…nothing!" Erza said quickly. A minute or two later Lucy came out in her nice – scratch that. Beautiful dress. But this wasn't just any dress. It was a diamond dress. Erza smiled. It showed of Lucy's curves and there's nothing wrong with showing a little skin here and there.

But it was nothing too revealing. The upper half of the dress was diamond encrusted. I mean the whole upper half was diamond encrusted while there was a black sash going around her waist and then the lower half being all silky with diamonds here and there.

Lucy really did shine bright like a diamond. Literally. "Nothing silver shining diamonds…" Erza said. She had made this herself and boy did it take a lot of work to put the _actual _diamonds in this dress in a nice pattern and design.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror she looked hot! Erza then pulled out a box that revealed white high heels that matched her dress. And of course on the heel part there were diamonds. The _real _ones.

Lucy's eyes gleamed as she took the heels and tried them on. She totally forgot about why she was doing this and about her whole novel. This was worth it. Erza then pulled out some accessories. She pulled out a lace white choker. It had a red rose on the side making it stand out a bit.

Well it was Valentine's day. While Lucy was admiring her diamonds Cancer came out and started to do Lucy's hair. He put a read rose on the side matching the rose on the chocker. Lucy's look was complete.  
Except for the earrings, that Erza gladly put on for her and the bracelets.

Okay now Lucy's outfit was complete. Erza then took Lucy outside while the maids and butlers distracted Michelle from coming down stairs for any reason. Okay by this time Lucy had snapped out of it and came back to Earth.

"E – Erza, what – where are we going!" Lucy said unable to control or understand the situation she was in. Okay now for another quick excuse. Erza hesitated for a moment before she got the perfect lie and smiled.

Who even smiles about lying to someone. "Well Lucy, I forgot to tell you that there will be a fashion show tonight and I needed you to be in it as my model." Erza said as she dragged Lucy to the car. She pushed her down in the seat and quickly ran over to hers.

Erza sat down and of course so Lucy wont get out she put locks on the doors. Lucy can't get out now. She cant even pull the lock up. "But why me…" Lucy whined as she struggled to get out. By this time Erza had already pulled of and was heading to the site.

"Trust me Lucy. You will be thanking me later." Erza said as she kept her eyes on the road and frankly she was speeding. As always. Lucy was pushed all around. At one point she hit her head on the window making her face smear.

To her dismay a cute boy was looking at her like she was some ugly, mentally ,retarded monkey. Erza pulled off and Lucy whined again. "Erza, you made me look dumb in front of that cute guy!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy he was probably just surprised that your actually the Lucy Heartphilia." Lucy then realized she had no disguise on. "I don't have anything to protect me!" Lucy shouted searching everywhere in Erza's car for a scarf or something that will cover her up.

"Relax Lucy, you won't need it for where we're going."

"Exactly where are we going?"

"I told you. To my modeling thingy merjigy…" Erza said making up words as she forgot what she had said. Lucy glared. "Stop lying where are we going!?" Lucy shouted louder this time. Luckily for Erza she had reached the site.

She quickly kicked Lucy out and pulled off. Lucy who had just gotten pushed out the car almost fell but instead of the impact of the concrete floor she got a pair of warm arms. She looked up and saw Natsu.

He was wearing trousers and a vest. Pretty neat. "N – Natsu?" Lucy said. Natsu put a finger over his mouth. "Ssh." He said and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her gently towards the site he had planned. They had to pass through a building which no one was in.

They passed through a door which led them outside. Lucy blinked a few times before she looked around the place. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was covered by her hands. It was so beautiful.

She could of sworn that she was in Paris but now she was somewhere in some kind of rain forest looking place. It was a hill. You could see the Eiffel Tower clearly. It was beautiful but just looking around her was enough to make her come to tears.

There was a water fall which was crystal clear It kind of reflected off of her dress. Everything was so…green and beautiful. Nature was a beautiful thing. The grass was cut and some bushes shaped.

The water was split. There was an aisle in the middle of the water and the aisle led to this little place. Well it had a table set for two and you could see the whole scene from it. Its kind of hard to explain.

But really it was so high up you could probably see every part of Paris. Just a few second ago they were on land and it was low and now there all high up and Lucy doesn't remember walking up steps. Natsu grinned as he took a seat across from Lucy.

"Happy Valentine's day Luce!"

"I knew you didn't forget!"

"Really?"

"Okay well maybe…"

Natsu laughed a bit. "I could never forget anything when it comes to you." Natsu said and Lucy blushed. "T – thanks, for the whole…d – d – d – da…"

"Date?" Natsu finished for her making Lucy blush even more – if that was even possible. "Y – yeah…" Lucy said all flustered. Natsu chuckled. "Gosh Luce, you're face is red like a tomatoe." He said as he laughed harder and pointed at Lucy.

Lucy glared at him. "No its not!" She said as she tried despretly to hid her blush with her hands but then ended blushing again. Natsu stopped laughing and leaned in his chair. "So Luce, do you like it?" He said quite curious.

Lucy shook her head. "No…" She dead – panned. It turned so silent you could here Natsu's poor heart shattering into pieces. "I don't like it… I love it." Lucy finished. Natsu perked up. "Really?" He said. Lucy nodded.

"Of course. I've never seen anything this amazing before." Natsu smirked.

"Well this aint all of it."

"Huh?" Lucy said. Before she knew it Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him. "I have another thing in mind for is tonight. This was only the appetizer." Natsu said and he shoved Lucy in the car seat next to him. He drove to who – knows – where.

Lucy looked out the window as they rode. Paris was so beautiful. She could see couples holding hands or sharing an umbrella even though it wasn't raining and the sun was going down at this point. Natsu suddenly stopped the car and grabbed Lucy.

He put a blind fold over her eyes as they walked.

"Natsu, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Really, because I can't see anything right now."

Natsu rolled his eyes. She really does talk to much sometimes. Well all the time. But that was one of the thing he partially liked about her. Natsu stopped making Lucy bump into his rock hard back. "Are we here?"

"We're here." Natsu said. He took the blind fold off and Lucy found herself now on a beach. No one was on it but him and her. She could see the sunset right among the horizon line. There were balloons all over the place.

"Oh yeah, and this is for you." Natsu said and pulled out a teddy bear and a heart shaped box with a ribbon on it. Lucy gladly accepted the gifts. She looked at the teddy bear. It was white fuzzy bear with a red bow tie around it neck. On its tummy it had a heart on it.

And on the heart said, N + L forever. Lucy looked up to Natsu and stared into his eyes. "N plus L forever?" Natsu showed off his toothy grin. "Yep! Coz' will always be together forever, Lucy." He said. Lucy smiled while she blushed. They weren't even dating and he was making her feel this way.

"Yeah…" Lucy said as a tear escaped her eye. Lucy'seyes widened as she turned around to quickly wipe it away. "S – sorry…" Lucy said. Natsu then looked up in the sky and saw a plane. His plane. He then tapped Lucy and pointed to the sky.

"Lucy check it out." Natsu said. Lucy looked up and saw a plane. On the side it said, Natsu loves Lucy and it dropped things as it went by. They were chocolates that were carved into the letters, N + L. It was cute.

"N – Natsu. H – how did you…" Lucy trailed off as she was so amazed in the sky raining with chocolate candy. Natsu smiled. "Well what did you ecspect? You are my valentine after all…" He said as he blushed a bit. Just a bit.

"W – wha b –b ut y – you…this m – morning…a – and…no…I ….h – huh?" Lucy said as she muttered out words all at one time. Natsu chuckled. "It was going to be a surprise so I faked it." He said knowing what she meant.

His attitude this morning and all. It was all a cover up for the bigger surprise. "Oh.." Lucy said now getting it. _He totally planned this. _She thought. Before Lucy could say anything she felt water splash on her face.

_Splash!_

"Eh!?" Lucy said as she wiped off her face. She looked to the pink haired boy who was currently laughing at her reaction and her wet and dirty face. Lucy make up smeared all over the place due to the water. "L – Luce, your face its so – so ugly!" He said.

Lucy who felt slightly offended glared at Natsu. "I am not ugly!" She said as she smack him upside the head playfully. "Your m – make up is smeared…" Natsu said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Lucy quickly wiped her face with some water.

She watched as the black inky water dripped on her dress. What a waist of a perfectly good and nice dress. Oh yeah, and did I mention we're talking diamond worth good. "Natsu now look! My dress it all dirty…" Lucy whined.

Natsu rolled his eyes and splashed water on her face again. "Ha – ha!" He said. Lucy's face turned red in anger. Kind of like Tinker – bells. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. At the sound of the angered Lucy, Natsu started to run away.

"Don't you dare run!" Lucy yelled as she ran after Natsu. She through her heels and tights off as she ran after Natsu in the water. They splashed each other with water. Soon Lucy's frustrated screams of anger turned into laughs. She was enjoying herself.

The played and laughed about things for at least an hour until finally it was dark out and the waves were rolling in. "C'mon. Before a killer whale comes up on land and kills us." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him out of the water.

"Why would it do that?"

"Its happened before."

Natsu shivered at the though of a killer whale or shark coming up to try and eat his beloved Lucy. "Don't worry, Luce!" Natsu said bravely. "I will protect you!" He said proudly as he put his hand up for a salute like some kind of soldier in the army.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, my night in shining armor…" She said as she sat on the shore with Natsu close next to her. The watched the stars in the sky silently. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but before he could fireworks started to pop in the sky.

Colors of all kind all around them. Like dancing fairies. "Wow, Natsu look at that!" Lucy said as she pointed to a firework that was in the shape of a heart with the word, _Paris_ inside of it. Natsu nodded sadly. He didn't get to say what he wanted to say but the nights not over yet.

"L – Lucy…" Natsu said as he took a breath in. He was going to do this. He was going to confess. Or at least express his feeling towards Lucy …to Lucy. "Yes, Natsu." Lucy said as she turned her head to him.

It was like she was illuminating. Her face was brightened up by the fireworks that were taking place in the back ground behind her. " I – I want to tell you something …" He said as he took her hand in his and they stood up.

He grabbed her hands in his and stared deeply in her eyes. " I – I …" He couldn't say it. But he needed to he needed to do it now. It was now or never. Natsu got over his little butterflies in his stomach on desided to tell her.

" Lucy I lo – "

"Hey look its Natsu and Lucy!"

"Huh, where!?"

"There! Get them!"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances befofoer taking off at full speed towards the manor with fans following close behind. "How did they find us!" Lucy yelled. '" I don't know!"

"Of course you don't!"

"Well we are in public and what's that suppose to mean!?" Natsu yelled. A black car came speeding down he road and stopped in front of the duo. The windows rolled down revealing Mira. "Get in if you want to live." Mira said.

Natsu and Lucy quickly obeyed and they drove off…

"So how was your night?"

"It was good and all…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…very … romantic."

Mira smiled that was good. Mira then looked under the door and saw a letter. The envelope said, to Lucy Heartphilia. "Is that for me?" Lucy said as she looked at the letter. Mira nodded and handed it to her gently.

"I hope its not anything bad…" Lucy said as she opened it up and began to read.

_Love? No. Fate. I think so…_

_I knew the day we met_

_That we were meant to be_

_I knew our fate was set_

_That you were the one for me_

_I didn't even know you_

_I only knew your name_

_I wasn't sure what to do_

_I didn't know who to blame_

_I knew I thought you attractive_

_I could tell that you were nice_

_The butterflies were so active_

_That I couldn't think twice_

_Everything I did that day_

_Didn't show you who I am_

_Every time you came my way_

_My heart began to ram_

_My actions weren't natural_

_My reactions weren't real_

_I felt so very terrible_

_But my heart I did not wield_

_And when the group said goodbye to me_

_My eyes were fixed on you_

_I knew I was trying to see_

_If you felt the same way too_

_I liked you when I saw your face_

_But maybe it was the touch_

_My heart had begun to race_

_I already liked you too much_

_I knew the day we met_

_That we were meant to be_

_I knew our fate was set_

_As friends, as lovers, as enemies_

"What a cute poem …" Lucy said. Lucy looked at it again looking for a name or address. "…but it doesn't say who its from…" Mira squealed. "A secret admirer!" Lucy blushed. She's never had one of those before.

"Well... I'll just keep this with me just in case." Lucy said as she put in in her dresser drawer. "Well night Mira."

"Good night, Lucy…"

"And happy Valentines day."

"Happy valentines day…"

* * *

_**Done well I know there wasn't much NaLu but ya know. I did add in a few things…**_

_**I wonder who gave Lucy that poem…**_

_**Ah, Love.**_

_**Well hope you have a nice valentines day!**_


	10. Hiding the Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with things. For like the first two or three weeks I was studying for school and stuff, I had all these projects due, **

**Bad news:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its just that I've been super busy with all these project and studying. In its pretty much down hill from there. Me and my mom got lost in D.C for 2hrs then the next day we had to pack and move stuff into the truck. All was good except mom was still bossy as ever and I was seriously tired from carrying heavy bags all day.  
Then sadly when we done and I finally felt relieved about getting to the new house and then suddenlt the truck broke down in the middle of the highway! Luckily we got over to the side and we've been out there from 9 to like 12 in the morning… - T_T It was so horrible…**

**Good News:**

**I finally got to move into my new house! Yay ( more bad news: I don't have any internent connection yet… which is another reason why I am so late on updating.) Also…**

**YEAH! Over 60 REVIEWS! Which means…**

_**New Goal : 100 Reviews**__** – **__Can we do it? I think we can._

_My thanks to:_

_ShortyPink_

_LiLyRoSe98_

_ZeldaWithAShotgun_

_GoldenRoseTanya_

_I've been reading my reviews and I've noticed that you both have been reviewing from almost the beginning. Thanks for reading my chapters and reviewing to them with positive/helpful remarks._

**_(I deleted the little A/N I put. I hate it whenever someone leaves it there. I get confused on which chapter I am on... I swear... Its absolutely horrid!)_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hiding the Truth

"I'm screwed, done, just completely done with it!

"Natsu, calm down!

Natsu stopped his pacing and looked towards the red head. "Calm…down…you want me to calm down!" Natsu yelled while he violently as he shook Erza to death. Well not literally. "Natsu…let me go!" Erza yelled as she kicked Natsu square in his face sending him flying.

"Aaah!"

"Flame brain…you weigh a ton." Gray said as he popped his out from under Natsu, panting heavily. Nastu looked around totally oblivious to what was going on. "Gray, where are you I can't see you." A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. "I'm under you, baka!"

Natsu then looked down and saw a very ticked off Gray who was already nude making the two boys look a little…off.

"Natsu focus!" Erza said. Natsu then snapped out of his stupidity moment. "Oh shit, I'm screwed, done, just completely done with it." Erza rolled her eyes and put her hands on Natsu's shoulders. "Natsu, you've said that for the past hour."

"B – but the….the…le –le – le…"

"The love letter…yeah we know."

"I – its not a love letter…" Natsu muttered, but it was loud enough for Gray to hear. "Yeah flame – brain sure it wasn't…" Gray said sarcastically_. "My actions weren't natural, my reactions weren't real, I felt so very terrible, but my heart I did not wield_. Ha, what kind of girly poem is that?" Gray said mocking Natsu.

"Shut the fuck up. Talk to me when _you_ have a Valentine."

Gray glared at Natsu. "Shut up or else…" Gray said murderously but Natsu just laughed hysterically. " Ha ha, and what are you going to do? Kill me with your kindergarten nicknames?" Natsu said referring to what Gray calls him now.

"Shut up, I don't have to help you out ya' know?"

"I didn't even ask for your help!"

"Oh yeah, well…"

"Mhm…"

Erza kicked Gray and Natsu at the same times, in return shutting up there nonsense. "Shut up, both of you!" Erza yelled. "Know, we have to…" A boom was heard coming from upstairs. "Ugh!" A feminine voice yelled.

Natsu knew that voice right away. "Lucy!" He yelled. The pink haired idiot ran right up stairs and into Lucy's dressing room. He stopped abruptly and looked up. His nose busted into a complete bloody mess.

Before he could even register what happened he felt a very painful bang on his head. "Yow!" He said as he was suddenly pushed back and hit his back on the wall. "Pervert!" Lucy said as she covered herself with the towel while slamming the door close.

Gray snickered and Gajeel came out of his room, groaning loudly. "What the fuck?" Gajeel violently said while tilting his head. Everyone knew that was Gajeel's way of saying, _what's going on?_ "Its fine Gajeel, go back to sleep." Gray said while waving his hand.

Gajeel groaned sleepily (and loudly) while he walked back to his room, while scratching his bottom at the same time. Gray rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up here!?" Michelle yelled at Gray while poking her nose in his face.

Gray backed away while waving his hand in front of his face. "Somebody's got morning breath…" He mumbled under his breath. But sadly it was loud enough for Michelle to hear. "What did you say!?" Michelle yelled even louder.

Gray just shrugged. "I don't know what you mean…" Gray said and walked down stairs acting as if nothing ever happened. What an actor... "What are you two doing any way?" Erza said, curious.

"I could ask you pesky vermin the same thing." Michelle said proudly as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground, as if demanding an answer. "Pesky vermin? Why you little…"

"Hey!"

Erza and Michelle looked over to see a very pissed looking Lucy in a beautiful cream colored Victorian styled dress. "What?" Lucy said. "Is there something on my face?" Erza smiled while Michelle put her hands on her little sisters shoulders. "Lucy…"

"You look absolutely perfect…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, remind me why I am wearing this again?"

"I told you, it is a surprise."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What surprise requires me to wear some old, country – looking dress?" A tick mark appeared on Michelle's forehead. " I – I made that myself…" She said feeling a bit offended by Lucy's comment.

Lucy sweat dropped. " U – uh, did I say ugly?" Lucy said as she put her hands out. " I meant really beautiful and stylish." Lucy said while crossing her fingers hoping her excuse would work. Michelle perked up a bit. "Well, I do make nice dresses..." She said bragging a bit.

Michelle walked off down stairs while Lucy just rolled her eyes…again. "Oh and Lucy?" Michelle said as she turned around. Lucy raised an eyebrow. Michelle smiled sweetly as she tilted her head a bit. "Maybe you should keep your eyes in your head before _I_ pop them out, mkay?"

Lucy and Erza sweat dropped at how she was able to say something so threating but still keep the same sweet expression for the whole entire time. "S – so Lucy…" Erza said, trying to break the tension. "What is all of…" Erza paused and looked Lucy up and down.

"This for?" Erza finished. Lucy rolled her eyes again for like the third time today. "I don't know. Michelle had me wearing all types of Victorian style dresses." Lucy said as she showed Erza her dress. "She even made me wear bloomers." Lucy whispered.

"B – but why would – "

"Lucy, darling!"

"Ugh…" Lucy said, sounding disgusted by her sisters voice. To her it was like a never ending siren. A really annoying one.

"What do you want from me now?"

"Lets us ride off into the bid blue yonder…" Michelle said trying to sound all British and Shakespearean. "Michelle… I am a human … I speak English …" Lucy broke down for Michelle. Michelle rolled her eyes. "Now who's rolling their eyes?" Lucy said.

"Oh my dear sister, you are quite the…" Michelle looked at Lucy for a moment. "Smart aleck…" Michelle said. "Smart … aleck?" Lucy said. Michelle just sat up from her dressing table. "Alright, follow me." Michelle said and walked off with Lucy following close after.

Michelle grabbed two coats from the closet and handed one towards Lucy, who gladly accepted it. "And where is it we're going?" Lucy said quite curious. She has had enough with people dragging her places without telling her where or why there going.

"Wait, I wanna go!" Yelled a familiar voice. Lucy looked back and smiled to see the one and only… "Natsu Dragneel…" Michelle said. "You are not allowed to come." She stated quite boldly actually.

Natsu frowned. "Wah, but I want to stay with Lushy…" Natsu said like a little baby. Michelle's eye twitched. How to get rid off this…idiot. Michelle being the smart person she is grabbed a paper and a pen.

All she needed was some time to get out the door and into the car to drive off with out this pink haired boy noticing. She scribbled down some words on the paper, that were made for Natsu to actually understand.

Michelle smiled and gave Natsu the paper. "Now Natsu remember to read and follow the instructions carefully." Michelle said. She had already knew how dumb this idiotic fool was. When it comes to tricking people Michelle would classify him as an easy target.

"Okay." Natsu said and stated to read the paper aloud. He didn't even notice that Michelle and Lucy were slipping out the door. He was too busy reading the paper that was suppose to be stalling him.

The paper:

_This is this cat._

_This is is cat._

_This is how cat._

_This is to cat._

_This is keep cat._

_This is an cat._

_This is idiot cat._

_This is busy cat._

_This is for cat._

_This is forty cat._

_This is seconds cat. Now read the 3rd word of each sentence._

Natsu now looked up getting the picture. "Miche – " But they were already gone. Natsu ran out the door only to see a black window tinted car pulling out of the drive way and speeding off. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Little did he know that he was still in his underpants and people were now staring at him.

But everyone knows Natsu Dragneel is the densest of them all.

"Yes, lost em!" Michelle yelled like a hyped country girl. Lucy just frowned. Deep inside she knew that she wanted that pink haired idiot to come along. They are best friends after all. "What's with the said face?" Michelle said, noticing the look on Lucy's face.

"You didn't actually want him to come, did you?" Michelle said as raised an eyebrow. Lucy blushed a little. She could not tell her that she really did want his goofy self to come with her. "Ah, no, no, no!" Lucy yelled while waving her hands.

Michelle snickered like an evil witch. Lucy sweat dropped and scooted away a little. "Aha, ha! My dear sister, you cannot hide anything from me, for I am…YOUR elder sister." Michelle said raising her voice a hundred times louder.

Lucy plugged her ears with her fingers. "Too loud…" Lucy mumbled. Now she knows how Natsu feels. And the others of course. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Lucy said, regaining her scowl on her face and her arms crossed on her chest.

"No where." Michelle said still driving. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. She was really sick and tired of people keeping secrets from her. Every time she just ends up in a mess, but not this time. She was determined to find out where she was going and why.

But still what would happen if Lucy knew? Of course she would back out immediately. "Michelle, what are you hiding from me?" Lucy said. Michelle's happy expression kind of dropped into a face of guilt "Lucy... I - I wish I could tell you but I cannot." Michelle continued sadly. "You will soon find out..." She said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please, Michelle. I feel as if there's something really important your hiding from me... and you don't want me to know because you think something will happen..." Lucy said as she looked at her elder sister. Michelle avoided Lucy's gaze and kept her eyes on the road. A pregnant pause came over them.

Lucy frowned. "Fine..." She said and crossed her arms while she looked out her window. Michelle's facial expression still the same. Bitter cold. Michelle turned a corner into a stone pathway. There were flowers on the sides of the trail that made it look elegant and beautiful. Lucy started to feel a little nostalgic. This was all to familiar and kept reminding her about something but she couldn't remember what.

"Michelle... what is this?"

"..."

"Michelle...?"

"..."

Lucy frowned. She has never in her life been ignored by her sister this long or... ever even. "Michelle please, I'm sorry. I promise I will not ask anymore questions." Lucy said trying to get her sister to talk. Michelle remained silent. _Well it was worth a try_ Lucy thought. Michelle huffed. "Don't look at me like that, Lu - Chan." Michelle said.

"Don't ever frown like that. It makes you look ugly..." Michelle said. Lucy smiled. "Right!" The blonde said happily. Michelle suddenly stopped the car in front of very big mansion. It was pearl white and it shimmered with the sun's gleam. Lucy knew this place. Of course. How could she forget this place was owned by someone she absolutely hated.

Someone she longed to forget and never see again in her entire life. Michelle then shifted to Lucy in the eye. "Now Lucy, remember. What ever happens today is for the best and its for your own good." Lucy shook her head. "Whats happening?" Lucy said. For some reason the more she staid here the more her chest began to tighten.

Her breathing picked up a bit and became ragged. "T - this place, its..." Lucy opened the doors of the car and began to back away from the building. Michelle ran over to her sister. "Lucy, please. Its okay." Lucy felt a little dizzy and her sight was getting a little blurry. For some unknown reason tears started to build up in her eyes making her unable to see clearly.

The last thing Lucy saw was a tall man shape walking towards her and Michelle. Somehow Lucy knew exactly who it was. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest. She was for sure that they could of heard it too. The tears building up in Lucy's eyes suddenly slipped down her cheek. Lucy felt like her world came crashing down on her.

And soon her head started to form a major headache. Lucy's mouth was moving but no words came out. The only one they were able to hear was the last word she said before she blacked out.

"F ... father." Lucy said and then suddenly her slowly shut as her body gave up on her and she passed out. Although she wasn't conscious she was still aware of what was going on around her. She knew she was falling. And she waited for the impact to come but it never did. She had thought it was Michelle.

But Michelle was standing there wide eyed and worried about her sister while their father on the other hand. He just eyed the man who caught her suspiciously. The boy caught Lucy in his arms and carried her bridal style. He raised his head up and did his signature goofy grin. He then spoke.

"Hello there sir, Its nice to meet you! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**Hmmm... shall we end it there? **

**Thx for waiting patiently, I successfully finished my chapter. I know it was short but you know. I'll make up for it with another nice long chapter. And you know that the next chapter will be about. Lucy, Natsu and finally... The very rich (snobby and atrocious) dad of Lucy and Michelle.**

**Thank you guys for being very cooperative with me and waiting. I am truly sorry for making you wait this long. But its not like I was lazy this whole time. I wrote the story of the time I was offline and then we moved and had no internet connection so then I could not post... :/ But all is good now. We are in the middle of testing this week and I promise I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Oh yeah, and remember to review. We have over 60+ that is great :D Lets keep it going ,kay?**

_**New Goal: 100 Reviews**_


	11. Family Issues

**Hello there my pretties! I would like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Well its time to get back on track and keep the chappies coming. Which is my job and I will update SOONER from now on. **

**I promise. If anything happens I will be sure to to tell you all ahead of time. And another detail about the chapter. Their WILL BE a French part where the character's speak French for a short period. Please do not skip it because there are some important ENGLISH words in between there that I think you need to know. If you can speak French then feel free to read it.**

**If you don't please DO NOT WORRY! Luckily so some readers will not get confused I put the same dialogue at the bottom of the chapter but the part will be in English so you know what they said, if you do not know how to read/speak French. I can so... yeah...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Family Issues.

_Previously..._

_He just eyed the man who caught her suspiciously. The boy caught Lucy in his arms and carried her bridal style. He raised his head up and did his signature goofy grin. He then spoke._

_"Hello there sir, Its nice to meet you! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

Lucy shifted and tossed and turned. She was not enjoying the dream she was having. Her eyes then fluttered open. The first person she saw in front of her was her sister Michelle who was watching her as she slept.

Lucy jumped up and hugged her sister glad to see her. "Oh Michelle." Lucy said, embracing Michelle in the tightest hug. "I - I had a terrible dream. You were there a - and so was..." Lucy trailed off. She didn't ever want to mention his name again.

"Father..." Michelle finished. Lucy nodded. "Yeah and- wait... How do you know that?" Michelle sighed sadly and put her hands on her sisters shoulders. "Lucy dear, look around you." Michelle said.

Lucy looked around the room. The walls, the ceiling, the toys, the dressers, the pictures. This was her room. Lucy's eyes widened. "No way... " Lucy said. "So, it wasn't just a dream?" Lucy said. Michelle shook her head.

"What happened..." Lucy said not remembering how she got here in the first place. "I - I... I took you here without you knowing. You saw father and you started to cry. Then you collapsed." Michelle said. Lucy sighed.

"Thanks..." Lucy said. Michelle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You said I passed out, right?" Lucy said avoiding her sisters gaze. "Thanks for catching me... "

Michelle smiled slightly. "It wasn't me who caught you... " Lucy tilted her head. "Father caught me?" Lucy said in disbelief. Michelle shook her head no. "No. It was... Natsu." She finished.

Lucy eyes widened. "Wha - where is he now!?" Lucy yelled. Michelle looked down at her feet. "He and father are in the garden talking..." Lucy's eyes widened ever more and her mouth dropped.

"I... I gotta get down there!" Lucy yelled. Michelle put her index finger over her mouth. "Quiet now, Lucy." Michelle said. "There are other people in this mansion." Lucy bowed. "désolé, I will be more quiet." Lucy said as she dashed out the room.

Michelle smiled. "You can do it, Lucy." Michelle said as she smiled slightly.

* * *

Lucy ran and kept running until she came to the garden entrance. She could see her father and Natsu talking right over by the rose bushes. From the looks of it, they were doing okay. But you never know what they're talking about.

"Father!"

Lucy's father turned to Lucy. " Lucy, comment allez-vous." Now he was speaking his home language, French. Lucy looked to Natsu and know knew why he was speaking that way. This was a private conversation.

"pourquoi suis-je ici." Lucy said. Natsu tilted his head. Just what the heck were they saying? "J'avais besoin de te parler." Lucy frowned and scrunched up her face. Natsu took this as a bad sign.

"Eh bien, je ne veux pas vous parler." Lucy retorted. Lucy's dad just looked at Lucy. "Qui est cet homme qui vous." He said calmly ignoring her last comment. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous même les soins. "

Lucy dad then snapped. "Because I've always cared!" He yelled. "If you always cared then you wouldn't of done all those things to me! Lucy yelled. She was on the verge of tears. Natsu's eyes widened in horror of the older man abusing Lucy.

"What! What did he do to you!?" Natsu yelled. Lucy and Jose ignored Natsu's yell.

"I ne te pardonnerai jamais!"

"Je ne demande pas le pardon pour vous. Je vous demande d'oublier cette chose folle chanteur et épouser un homme décent."

"vous ne contrôlez pas ma vie, ni ce que tu me posséder."

"pourquoi? pourquoi êtes-vous si têtu? écouter ton père!"

"Je ne viens pas ici pour entendre cela. au revoir père. puissiez-vous avoir une belle vie." Lucy said and grabbed Natsu's hand and started to walk away from the garden and her father.

"Lucy!"

"No!" Lucy yelled. "Stop calling me. Don't you see? We will never have the father and daughter relationship like girls have." Lucy started to pour out tears. "I remember when I was little."

" I always use to think to myself, what happened to us? I thought that it would get better over the years but... How foolish of me, I was such an idiot to think you would ever change. You don't care about any of us." Lucy said as tear escaped her eyes one by one.

All Natsu could do was watch her as she tore herself apart as she uttered those words. "All you care about is yourself and your money. You don't even see all the wonderful things out there waiting for you." Lucy said.

Lucy turned around and started to walk further away. But in the middle of exiting his turned and stared deeply into her fathers eyes. "Mom would be ashamed." Lucy said and took of running.

Jude's eyes widened. Natsu ran after Lucy. "Lucy!" He yelled. She was long gone. Who knows where she went. There were three pathways. The one in front of Natsu, the one on the right of him and the last on the left.

Natsu knowing how Lucy always ran in a straight line when she was crying, took the pathway in front of him. But in the end he still got lost. Seconds past and he was still turning corners and walking up and down staircases.

Seconds turned into minutes and those minutes turned into one long hour. Natsu then decided to give up and rest. Lucy would come out when she felt like she needed to. But the real problem was. How was Natsu going to get back to where he was at first.

Natsu sighed and leaned back on the wall and let himself slip down and kneel down on his knees. "Damn it, Lucy. Where are you?" And as if on cue he heard a familiar singing voice.

"You'll come back, when they call you... No need to say goodbye..."

He knew that voice from anywhere. It was Lucy's. Her sweet angelic voice. He followed the sound of the piano and violins playing. He walked down the hallway and saw her in a room singing as she played on her piano and a violin was playing on a recording tape.

_(The Call by Regina Spektor.)_

_It started out as a feelingWhich then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
_

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye  
_

_Just because every thing's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are as you head off to the war  
_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_Now, we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye...

By the time she was done Natsu was already leaning against the wall behind her. She started sniffing a bit. "Nastu, is that you?" Lucy said. Guess she knew he was there the whole time.

"Yeah... "

"I'm sorry... you always have to see me crying, I'm so pathetic." Lucy said as she started to hit her head simultaneously. Natsu rushed to Lucy and pinned her to the ground keeping her hands still and away from her face.

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy whimpered a little at how angry he became. Just a minute ago he was all fine and calm and now he was furious and angry. "Your not pathetic. Your the most strongest girl I know." Natsu said.

Lucy looked away from him. "I'm not strong. I completely the opposite. Weak, fragile, unable to do things without depending on others... Father was right. I am really useless..." Natsu's grasp on Lucy's wrist tightened. Lucy yelped in pain. "N - Natsu, ouch- mphmm."

Lucy eyes widened in shock. Natsu was kissing her. Lucy slowly started to give in and started to kiss him back but unfortunaetly she wasn't able to enjoy it for long because had pulled away.

"Sometimes you really need to shut up... " Natsu said. Lucy just laid there. Face flushed, lips parted, hair messy. Natsu smiled and stood up from on top of Lucy and extended out a hand for her. "C' mon, lets go home." He said and smiled.

Lucy looked at him for a moment before also smiling. She gladly took his hand and was helped up. She dusted off her hair and tried to fix her hair a bit. "Right..." She said. They walked happily up the stairs holding hands. "You know you never told me how you got here. I could of sworn we left you." Lucy siad curious.

Natsu grinned, showing of those pearly white fangs. "Oh that was easy. Well after I realized I had no pants on I went back inside and decided I'd just wait for you but then I remembered, last week when you got lost in the woods I took your phone and put a tracking device in it. Then I ran all the way here." Natsu said. Lucy nodded.

"I see... wait, what!"

"What?"

"You did what?"

"What?"

"That last part you said."

"I ran all the way here. Yup, it was a long run..."

"No, idiot! You put a - "

Lucy was cut off by a very happy looking Michelle waiting for them at the entrance. "Lucy..." She said happily. She had thought the 'talk' with her and father went better than hoped. But she was sadly mistaken.

Her face dropped when she saw bags under Lucy's eyes and the dry tears that made marks on her cheeks. She looked horrible. "Lucy... " She said again except sadder than before. Natsu spoke up. "Don't worry about her. She'll be okay as long as I'm here..." Natsu paused.

He looked at her softly. "I'll always protect her no matter what... " He said. Lucy's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at Natsu. Michelle smiled at Natsu softly. Maybe she was safe with this man after all.

"One million points added... " Michelle muttered. No, she had not forgotten about the game. She never forgets. "What was that?" Natsu said. Michelle shook her head. "Nothing important." Michelle said. "Lets go." They all exchanged smiles and walked out the door.

Michelle had already sat in the driver's seat while Lucy and Natsu were much slower. Then Lucy's father came rushing out the mansion. "Lucy!" He yelled. Lucy turned around and looked at him blankly.

He smiled a genuine smile. This time it was real. Lucy eyes widened as this was the first time she had seen his smile since her mom was alive. He said one last thing before returning into his mansion.

"je t'aime et je suis désolé..." ( English: I love you and I'm sorry...)

* * *

**And we will stop right there. Thanks for reading, guys and remember to review please. Remember: 100 reviews. I know some of you probably do not know how to speak french so I put the english version of Lucy and Jude's argument below.**

**You do not have to read it if you do not want to but I'm guessing some of you do so here it is~**

_**Lucy and Jude's argument. (English version**)_

_"Father!"_

_Lucy's father turned to Lucy. " Lucy, how are you?" Now he was speaking his home language, French. Lucy looked to Natsu and know knew why he was speaking that way. This was a private conversation. _

_"Why am I here?" Lucy said. Natsu tilted his head. Just what the heck were they saying? "I needed to talk to you." Lucy frowned and scrunched up her face. Natsu took this as a bad sign. _

_"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you!" Lucy retorted. Lucy's dad just looked at Lucy. "Who is this man to you?" He said calmly ignoring her last comment. "Why would you even care?"_

_Lucy dad then snapped. "Because I've always cared!" He yelled. "If you always cared then you wouldn't have done all those things to me! Lucy yelled. She was on the verge of tears. Natsu's eyes widened in horror of the older man abusing Lucy._

_"What! What did he do to you!?" Natsu yelled. Lucy and Jose ignored Natsu's yell._

_"I will never forgive you!" _

_"I am not asking for forgiveness. I am asking you forget about this crazy singer thing and marry a decent man."_

_"You do not control my life, nor do you own me."_

_"Why? Why are you so stubborn? Listen to your father!"_

_"I did not come here to listen to this. Goodbye father. May you have a nice life."_

_"Lucy!"_

_"No!" Lucy yelled. "Stop calling me. Don't you see? We will never have the father and daughter relationship like girls have." Lucy started to pour out tears. "I remember when I was little."_

_" I always use to think to myself, what happened to us? I thought that it would get better over the years but... How foolish of me, I was such an idiot to think you would ever change. You don't care about any of us." Lucy said as tear escaped her eyes one by one._

_All Natsu could do was watch her as she tore herself apart as she uttered those words. "All you care about is yourself and your money. You don't even see all the wonderful things out there waiting for you." Lucy said._

_Lucy turned around and started to walk further away. But in the middle of exiting his turned and stared deeply into her fathers eyes. "Mom would be ashamed." Lucy said and took of running._

**There you go. I hope this helped if some people were confused about the whole French part. Remember to review for me plz... :)**


	12. A Day Off

**A/N: ** Hey guys, thanks for all those review you gave me. We went from 67 to 87. Basically 20 more reviews for just uploading one chapter. I must say that this surprised me when I woke up. I want to say thanks to the user: dog's paw burning in hot ash. The reviews you gave me were amazing. So anyways, here's you story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: A Day Off

_Previously..._

_Michelle had already sat in the drivers seat while Lucy and Natsu were much slower. Then Lucy's father came rushing out the mansion. "Lucy!" He yelled. Lucy turned around and looked at him blankly._

_He smiled a genuine smile. This time it was real. Lucy eyes widened as this was the first time she had seen his smile since her mom was alive. He said one last thing before returning into his mansion._

_"je t'aime et je suis désolé..." ( English: I love you and I'm sorry...)_

* * *

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby.

I lie inside myself for hours...

And watch my purple skies fly over-

"Dammit, wrong chord!"

"Lucy... You had the wrong chord 15 times now. Maybe you should just give it a rest, no?"

"No, I really want to sing this song."

Mira sighed. "She really is stubborn..." Yuri said to Mira. Yuri Shiratori. She was Lucy's vocal teacher. Lucy was also in the vocal academy when Yuri started teaching there. Yuri had pink curly hair. She looks fifteen but she is actually 29. She use to be a music legend but retired for some unknown reason. Then shortly after she became a teacher at the vocal academy in France and then she became Lucy's private vocal instructor to help her progress in her career.

"Think about what I have to deal with everyday, all day."

"I wonder how you can handle it?"

Mira just shook her head and sighed for the a hundredth time that day. "Just play it back this last time." Mira said. "If you say so." Yuri said. Lucy turned and nodded signaling she was ready and she wasn't going to fail this time.

In my field of paper flowers...

In candy clouds of lulabyaay...

Lucy's voice started to screech in the microphone. Yuri and Mira covered their ears. Yuri flipped the off switch for the music to stop playing and hopefully to get Lucy to stop singing. If there was an award for the loudest voice ever possible, Lucy would win second place.

She was right next to her sister, Michelle. Now she was the loudest. "Oi, Lucy, Lucy, stop!" Yuri screamed through Lucy's loud screeching pitches. Lucy heard clearly and stopped. "No, I can get it. I promise, just one more time." Lucy said, pleading.

"I don't think I can handle any more..." Yuri said. "What happened? You were doing fine but for some reason you can't even hit these simple notes." Yuri said disappointing in her life long student. She was NEVER use to hearing Lucy fail or ever. Especially in singing.

"I don't know. That part is complicated. You have to raise your voice and then lower it quickly with out and making it slur with out putting strain in it or adding that hesitating screech sound."

Yuri nodded. "Okay, practice some more on how to quickly change your vocal range at home. Don't strain your voice to much though, or else you'll loose it. Do vocal warm ups to start you off, kay?" Yuri said, as er usual sweet and cheerful self. Lucy nodded. "Aye!"

"Shall we get going then?" Mira said, politely. Lucy nodded. They said there goodbyes to Yuri and went off. "Practice vocal ranges...quickly...no strain." Lucy muttered trying to remember. "Don't worry about it Lucy, I'm sure you'll get it." Mira said.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I just do. Theres nothing wrong with going with what your instinct tells you."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I cant rely on my instinct right now." Lucy said. "This is about trying to perfect this piece." Lucy said. Now she had gotten stressed out.

"No Lucy, this is about improving your singing so you can be the best at it." Mira said correcting Lucy. Everyone's not perfect and there are some things we are not so good at just as there are things we are talented at.

Lucy said nothing as they drove to the apartment. 2nd week in New Zealand. A month has passed. Its March now. They've visited lots of places, met new people, and also they got lots of chances to hang out. They've only stayed at least one week in each city, always having the concert two days before they leave.

Levy and Gajeel were just starting a new relationship and Gray and Juvia are kind of taking it slow. They are not to the point of the "boyfriend and girlfriend" stage but they will certainly get there. They just needed patience and time.

And as far as Natsu's and Lucy's relationship goes. It was just to the point of being best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But is that really how they feel? They arrived at the hotel suite and Lucy was the first one get out the car.

At the door, non other than Natsu Dragneel was waiting there for a certain blonde headed girl. "Luce!" Natsu yelled as he bear hugged her. Lucy smiled. She has gotten used to these hugs by now. She hugged Natsu back while smiling, taking in his fresh scent.

"Oooh, do I sense a romance coming on here?" Mira said. Nastu and Lucy blushed and pulled away quickly.

"Wha- what, no!"

"Y - yeah, we were just...um... Sharing a friendly hug."

"Yeah...we're just... Friends..."

There was a hint of sadness in Natsu's voice when he said that. He wanted to be so much more than friends but sadly circumstances has always made a way into his life and screwed up and in return his feeling to Lucy were never confessed. But who says there won't be other chances?

"So Natsu, Lucy." Mira said as she set her purse down on her desk and pulled out her (very) expensive laptop. Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm..." Natsu said, dozing off. He was much likely to do this every time Mira started talking.

Why? Who knows. "Well, you two have been working very long hours these past few months on tour." Mira started off. Lucy nodded. She had been working a lot. Sometimes she became a little stressed due to the lack of fun and the increasing work she had to do.

But Natsu. Well, Natsu had his own ways of creating something unnecessary to do to keep himself occupied. To him, silence was too damn loud. "Well, I was guessing that today you two could go ahead and take a day off." Mira said, as she typed (really fast).

"Really?" Lucy said. She could never remember a time when she ever had a day off. Or if she ever even got one unless it was some sort of holiday. "Yes ma'am, that's what I said." Mira retorted.

"Well..." Lucy said, not quite sure how to react to this. Mira sighed and pushed back in her chair as she pushed her glasses up and looked up to Lucy. "Dear, you're suppose to be jumping around being happy that you have at least one day to do what ever you like." Mira said, as if she knew what Lucy was thinking.

Lucy just smiled. "Merci, merci, merci!" (English: Thank you) Lucy said to Mira. "Your welcome." She said. Lucy has a bad habit of speaking French when she was really happy or excited. She knew many other languages too but... She rarely speaks them.

Natsu tilted his head as he followed the now very hyped Lucy out the room. "What's with you people and speaking German." Natsu said. Lucy turned around to Natsu, stilll hopping in the air. "Its French, idiot. Not German." Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Whatever its all the same to me. If its not English then its not human." Natsu said, as a matter-of-fact. Lucy frowned. "Really so when you speak your home language, which you told me was in fact: Japanese, its not human?" Lucy said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well people can understand what I'm sayin' Luce." Natsu said in his "slang-terms." Lucy, sneered. "You know, I've never heard you speak Japanese before." Lucy said. Natsu shrugged. "And?" He said, as cool as he wanted it to be. "So what?" He continued.

Lucy smirked a bit. "Well, If you say you're Japanese speak your home language." Lucy said.

"No."

"What, come on. Please?"

"No way, never."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nooo." Natsu said longer than the last time. "Just what do you not understand about, 'no' Natsu said. Lucy kept pleading and begging endlessly. Natsu started to get a little annoyed and without noticing he had accidentally let it slip.

"Anata wa damarudeshou!"

Lucy eyes widened. She didn't know what it meant but she was still stunned. This was indeed her first time hearing Natsu actually say something in Japanese. It didn't matter if it was a curse word, or just simple rude thoughts, he said it and she got what she wanted in the end and that was enough,

Natsu eyes widened by what he had just said. "Natsu, you said... you uh...what did you say?" Lucy said, giving up on trying to understand those (very) confusing words. Natu scowled. "I said, wiil you shut up!?" Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

And somehow that made Natsu's day a little more better. Lucy had already walked into the bathroom and he was left in his room by himself, washing up. Apparently they were spending the whole day together. Kind of like a date, is what Natsu thought.

Lucy came out the bathroom with her hair tied back into a high ponytail, her nail perfectly manicured, and her lips plump, and glossy. She had on a peach colored tank top with black legging and dark brown boots. It was perfect for just a simple date.

Natsu was just the averaging looking boy. White t-shirt with a leather jacket and black denim jeans Perfect for a "simple" date, or day-off. "Ready?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded. Natsu smiled and full-scaled the outfit that Lucy was wearing. Is it just me or does she look good in everything she wears? Natsu thought.

Nah, pretty sure she looks good in everything. He though finally. "Natsu, Natsu?" Lucy said waving her arms in front of his face. "Earth to Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu shook his head, finally snapping out of it. "Why were you staring at me like that?" Lucy said, slightly blushing.

Natsu turned beat red in embarrassment. "U - uh, s - sorry, I... I didn't notice, its... Just that... Youllookreallypretty." Natsu said in a rush. Lucy tried to read what he just said. You...look...really...pretty? Is that what he siaid? Lucy asked herself.

"Thank you, Natsu. You look...cute." Lucy said. Natsu avoided her gaze. "Okay, lets go." He said trying to get out the situation he was in. Lucy was thankful he said that. They walked out to the garage where they were greeted with all types of cars, truck, motorcycles and many more,

They all came in different colors and sizes. "Woah." Natsu said, amazed by the big garage each parking space had one. There wasn't a single space left. Lucy giggled. "Looks like the cars were already shipped here." Natsu tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Lucy looked back at Natsu. "Oh, well I think it was three or four months ago but we recently built this...pent house and we also bought cars from other country's and wanted them shipped here so... Yeah." Lucy said, as she pointed to the vehicles.

Natsu nodded. "So, which one do you want to take?"

"I don't know..." Lucy said while looking around.

While Lucy started looking around she spotted something familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw this vehicle. "Oh my god, I cannot believe its actually here!" Lucy squealed and jumped up and down. Natsu looked over Lucy's shoulder and saw a motorcycle.

It was black with bits of red. It was (very) shiny and it looked brand new even thought it was a few years old. "What the fuck, you have these kinds of motorcycles!" Natsu yelled. He's seen them all the time on ads and commercials but the truth is you can never get them. He'd been dreaming of one of these.

"This is mine. I remember my dad gave it to me on my 14th birthday." Lucy said. "But aren't you suppose to get your license at 16?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded, reassuringly. "Yes but, lets just say I started early." She said.

"But I always use to ride this. I've been looking for it everywhere since I left to go start my career." Lucy said.

"Then lets see what you got." Natsu said as he tossed her a helmet. Lucy's eyes widened. "W - what, but its been a long time and I - I don't think I can-" Natsu rolled his eyes and cut her sentence off. "Lucy, you've riden it before. All you have to do is ride it the same way you did before."

Before Lucy could even say a word Natsu shoved her onto the motorcycle and put his hands on her waist. Hopefully she would remember. Lucy put her hands on the handles and took her time to feel it.

She started the engine and let it sit there for a while to give her time to get use to it. As soon as Lucy kicked the stand up and started to move the bike it all started to come back to her. How she rode around town, speeding so fast the only thing you could see was her tail lights and then she was gone.

So fast she didn't even need stop for a light because she always got there before the light even turned red. Lucy started to ride slowly at first as she came out of the garage. She then started to speed up as they were coming on to the street.

"Hold on to me as tight as you can. I don't want to be there when you fall off." Lucy said. Natsu laughed and holded onto her more firmly this time. "Alright." He said when he was sure he was holding on to her tight enough.

He didn't think she would be going that fast, but boy was he mistaken. As soon as Lucy was fully onto the street she sped up and I mean she sped up. She wasn't even going her top speed but it was enough for Natsu to be no hanging on to her very tightly.

All he saw was cars going past in a blur. It was so fast he only got to see the blur for half a second. _How could she do it? How could she love this death machine?_ Natsu thought to himself. Soon Natsu's tenseness started to feel at ease. He felt as if his whole body was lighter.

It felt like he was flying through the skies. _I see now, this is why she likes it._ Natsu said to himself. "Its like they were surrounded by clouds thought they were actually in the street dodging cars and turning sharp corners.

Soon there joy ride came to an end as they reached there unknown destination. Lucy just hopped off the bike not even knowing where she was. It as a beach and that was enough. She took her helmet off as she shook her glorious blonde hair down,

Natsu took of his and put his on the bike. Lucy and Natsu walked on the beach ignoring the crowd that watched them in awe. Surprisingly the crowd just decided to video record them and take silent pictures without the flash.

I guess they didn't want to just go up to them and ask for autographs when the could just leave them there and get so much more. Natsu and Lucy kept walking until they reached then very end of the beach. No one was down there but them.

They were in complete solitude and they had there privacy. "Wow, that's shocking." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Its very rare to see a crowd not run up to there favorite stars." Lucy replied. Lucy sat down on the sand as she took her boots off.

"I like this." She said. Natsu took a seat next to her. "Me too. Just sitting here, with you." Lucy blushed. They sat in silence for a couple of minute just watching the sunset. It felt like months past before Natsu broke the silence. "Lucy I- I wanted to tell you something."

Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu and immediately their eyes locked onto each others. Lucy nodded slightly trapped in his beautiful gaze. His piercing onyx eyes looking into her innocent, chocolate brown orbs. "Yes?" She responded.

Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes breaking the eye contact. He exhaled and held Lucy's delicate little hands into his large ones. Her hand fit perfectly into his almost as if it was made to be this way. Like her hand was made to fit into his. Natsu smiled at this.

"Lucy I- I..." His heart pounded faster than usual. He wanted this in so many ways but he just didn't know the correct way to have it. He hasn't had a girlfriend in some years. He thought girls were useless. He only needed them to satisfy his need for sex but now that was different. Now that she was here with him.

Lucy heart pounded also. What's going to happen? That's the only thing going through her mind right now. Natsu looked deeply into her eyes as she did to him. "I... Just wanted to say...that I..." Natsu trailed of as he cupped her face in his hands and began to tenderly stroke her cheek.

He brought his face closer down to her as Lucy brought hers up. Now Natsu's finger moved to her soft pink lips. The lips that he wanted to so badly that he could now kiss at anytime now. He moved his face down and started to slowly lower his eyelids until they were full closed.

Then inched closer and closer until finally their lips met.

_What does this mean?_ Was Lucy's final thought before she became lost in the tenderness of his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked this chapter especially. I decided to get rid of the bold print because... It was getting on my nerves. Hope you guys have a nice weekend and I'm going to try to update every weekend like on Saturday or Sunday. If I have your story done before the weekend starts then I will post it before then. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	13. Shut up

**A/N:** Sorry for updating late but I was a-bit lazy and I didn't feel like writing any time soon well I don't really feel like writing right now either (since I'm on spring break) but I don't want to keep you guys... so here is your story. :/

Well I wont keep you from reading the story. Thanks for the review you all gave me, enjoy your well deserved story.

* * *

_Previously..._

He brought his face closer down to her as Lucy brought hers up. Now Natsu's finger moved to her soft pink lips. The lips that he wanted to so badly that he could now kiss at anytime now. He moved his face down and started to slowly lower his eyelids until they were full closed.

Then inched closer and closer until finally their lips met.

What does this mean? Was Lucy's final thought before she became lost in the tenderness of his lips.

* * *

Chapter 13: Shut up

Lucy groaned as she sat up on her bed. Right about now she was in what she would call a devastating situation. Ah, we have it at least once in our lives. The situation where you don't know what to do.

Lucy slumped and put her head in her hands where she massaged her forehead. She groaned again for the 100th time that day. Just seconds after she groaned someone knocked on the door. Lucy who didn't feel like uttering a single word in her current state decided to just groan in return.

The door opened revealing a very confused Levy with a very confused Mira. "Whats happening in here?" Levy said. Lucy whined and tilted her head signaling that she didn't know what they were talking about. "We heard strange groaning noises." Mira said.

Lucy groaned again. "Yeah, that." Levy said not even noticing that the groaning noise came from her best friend. "Levy..." Mira said. Ever since Levy's been around the metal faced man her brain has been working rather...slowly.

Lucy turned over in her bed and stuffed her face in between her pillow. Mira and Levy sat on the bed and tried to figure out what was going on and why she was making that strange noise. "Lucy, are you okay?" Levy said quietly. "Obviously, she isn't okay, Levy." Mira said.

She stroked Lucy's hair before asking, "What happened?" Lucy turned slightly. "We - we - we..." Lucy trailed off. "We what?" Mira said confused. She had bet in her head that it was probably her and Natsu. "Me and Natsu...we we kissed." Lucy said flushed and embarrassed. Mira and Levy exchanged shocked glances.

And as if on cue they started to jump around Lucy on her bd making her body lunge upward.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah, they kissed!"

"They kissed"

"They kissed."

Mira and Levy said that over and over jumping all around. Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh at the two. Especially the older woman, Now of days at work she seems so sophisticated and straight up work-a-holic that doesn't know how to have fun but here she is, jumping around like a maniac.

This was the side of Mira that nobody had ever known. "Okay, okay." Lucy said still laughing a bit. She tried to suppress a smile but in the end she miserably failed. Then Lucy's smile faded as she began to think of other things.

"But... we aren't even a couple..." Lucy said. Mira and Levy abruptly stopped jumping around and exchanged very curious glances. Finally they both sat down and tried to get to the bottom of this. "What do you mean by, 'not a couple'? Didn't you two talk after the kiss?" Levy said.

Lucy shook her head. "When we stopped we didn't really talk. We didn't even look at each other. I tried to make eye contact but he was slightly avoiding me." Lucy said and continued. "I don't know if I did something wrong or-"

"Lucy, oh my gosh." Mira said, cutting Lucy's sentence off. Lucy turned to Mira confused. "He wouldn't of kissed you if he didn't like you and plus, you like him too." Mira said. "He was probably embarrassed and didn't know what to say or how to react, so don't think you did something wrong."

Lucy looked at Mira sadly. "You should just confront him. Its no use waiting forever to know each other's feelings." Mira said. Lucy slowly got off the bed and walked to her dresser. She looked at her reflection for a moment. "I do like Natsu but..." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." Levy said. Lucy shook her head and pulled out a photo from her jewelry box. She stared at it for a moment. "I don't know, I mean... I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet." Now it was Levy's turn to roll her eyes and explain.

"Lucy, not every guy is going to hurt you. You talk to Natsu everyday, you practically know everything about him." Levy said. "And he's just as crazy about you so why not give him a chance?" Levy said.

"Yeah, Lucy!" Mira said confidently. "Give Natsu a chance, I guarantee you you're making the right choice." Mira said. Lucy smiled a bit. "How do you know?" Lucy said. Mira sighed. "Love always finds a way." Mira said.

Then she and Levy stood up and left the room to give Lucy some thinking time. When the doors shut Lucy sat on her bed and sighed. I don't know. Lucy thought. What should I do? What should I say? All these questions running through her mind.

"Okay that's it." Lucy said. She got up off her head and fixed her hair. She put on a pair of bleach jeans and a panda tank top. She put her hair back into a ponytail and then put on her flats.

She stomped out of her room determined and walked down the steps only to be greeted by Mira, Levy, Freed, Juvia, Gray. Erza. Gajeel and Jellal all sitting in the living room or on the stools in the kitchen. There was no sign of the pink haired singer.

"Where is he?" Lucy said a little angrily and aggressive.

Mira smiled, knowing who she was looking for. "He went out to the beach." Lucy smiled back and ran off. She hoped on her motorcycle and sped off to the place where it all started, the beach.

Lucy walked down the beach side to where they were in the first place. No one seemed to be out at the time. Probably because there was a game today and no one wanted to miss it. Lucy looked everywhere but still no sign of a goofy grinning pink haired man.

Finally Lucy gave up looking and layed down on the warm sand as heard the waves of the ocean calling out to her. "Where the hell is he?" Lucy muttered. She layed there on her back for a few short seconds before she felt a pair of warm lips on hers,

Lucy's eyes shot open only to meet a pair of onyx ones staring down at her. "Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu smiled. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled and hugged him. "Where have you been?" Natsu hugged her tightly in his arms. "I wanted to get you something." He said.

Lucy loosened her grip on the pink hair boy and pulled away. "Wait a minute." Lucy said. She needed to get this off her chest. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?" Lucy avoided his gaze. "About yesterday..." Lucy started. Now it was Natsu's turn to frown.

"You regret it don't you?" Natsu said referring to the kiss. Lucy shook her head while waving her hands. "No, no, I just..." Lucy wasn't sure of what to say. Did she regret it? Lucy took a well needed deep breath. "What about us." Lucy said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What about us?" Lucy shook her head. "You said nothing after, and then today you went missing and now you act as if nothing had ever happened." Lucy continued a bit more louder than she needed to be. "You didn't even say if we were dating or not..." Lucy said this time getting quieter. Natsu smiled. "Sorry Luce, I had thought that because we kissed we would already be dating. I didn't know I actually had to ask you."

"Idiot!" Lucy said. "Of course you had to ask! You cant just make out with me and then walk away like, _oh yeah we're dating now_." Lucy said trying to imitate Natsu's voice. "Well will you go out with me then?" Natsu said. Lucy's scowl turned into a slight smile with a cute blush. "Y - yeah..." Lucy said stammering a bit. Natsu smiled. "But that doesn't change the fact that you- " Natsu kissed Lucy cutting off her sentence.

"Shut up" Natsu said and continued kissing her. It took a second but Lucy finally gave in and started to kiss back.

* * *

End~

**A/N:** I might not update soon but that doesn't mean the story will end and I'm not going to take like a month to update, maybe just a week or so.


	14. When Good Things Go Bad: Part I

**A/N: **Thank you for being patient with me and the story. I want to thank all the readers of the story for submitting their ideas for this chapter to me. I managed to make up the story chapter but I especially want to give the credit to these users who basically made the whole chapter:

*HTTYD Dragons  
*FairyFudge07

* * *

Chapter 14: When good things go bad: Part I

The world tour is about to end in about a month. Natsu and Lucy's relationship has only grown bigger and stronger than before. They are inseparable and always together at the most of times. "Well guys, world tours almost over." Levy said, sitting across the bar with Gajeel next to her.

Everyone exchanged glances. Why? Well for everyone there was a piece of something that they didn't want to leave behind. Every one was worried on how life would be after the tour would end. They would all have to go back to where ever they came from and focus on their careers.

From that moment out it would be hard to sustain a relationship. "Aw, I was trying not to think about that... thanks a lot Levy. Juvia feels sad now." Juvia said cuddling Gray. Gray just sat there not even caring about the girls actions. They weren't dating but sometimes they seem like they do.

"I feel bad too... I don't want to leave you guys..." Levy said as she hugged her hardcore boyfriend. Everyone watched as Gajeel hugged her tighter and Levy buried her face into his chest. "Aw, so cute!" The girls squealed making Gajeel blush.

"Yeah, I don't really think I want to leave here just yet." Natsu said turning to Lucy. Lucy smiled. "I'll miss you too, Natsu," Lucy said. She hugged him as well and soon everyone was hugging. Mira who had just captured the whole moment decided to something un-sneaky for a change and throw them a party.

"Oh come on guys, cheer up!" Mira busted. "Tours not over yet and we still have at least one more city to visit after this so for now lets throw a party!" Mira said lifting her drink up into the air. Everyone exchanged glances (again) and looked to Mira with raised eyebrows and arms folded. Mira was the sneaky type. Who knows what she has planned in that dirty mind of hers.

Mira looked at them knowing what was going on. "Oh please, there is nothing sneaky about this. Its just us throwing a party over our success before we leave." Mira said waving her hand. At the sound of partying over success sounded good to everyone.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"So what kind of party is this? Formal, classy, casual?" Erza said. She was truly the one for dressing up in the best way matching the theme of something. Mira shook her head. "Just beach clothes, since we are actually in a beach house that is just aching to start a party." Mira said as she walked around the room admiring it.

"Really? Well who's invited?" Lucy said.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yep, everyone."

Ok now this was getting insane. "So you just want to bring crazy fans in here?" Natsu said. Mira nodded. "Yes and the best thing about it is that if you perform here then your fame level will spike up higher than ever!" Mira said and continued. "And also the money income..." Mira said dozing off with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Should of known it would of been for the doe..." Gray sighed as he closed his eyes and yawned sleepily. Mira rolled her eyes. "Well at least you also get something out of it," Mira said. "You can have a party to celebrate your last few weeks you still have on tour." Mira included.

There was a pregnant pause. So silent you could of heard a pen drop from miles away until the little petite, blue haired girl spoke up. "I think its a great idea you know... we can just spend time with each other and get to enjoy the last few weeks we have together." Levy said. She wasn't always the one to speak her mind. She left that for (especially) Erza and Lucy.

Lucy and Erza nodded. "Yeah, it is a nice idea."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the fans will love it" Erza also included.

Soon everyone chipped in. "Great!" Mira said excitedly. "It'll be tomorrow!" She burst out. And out came another very awkward pause. "What the hell!?" Natsu said. Mira furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "What?" Natsu shook his head and looked at her like she was so crazy drunken man. "You can't have a fucking party tomorrow when we just decided on it today and if you haven't noticed its already 7:00 P.M." Natsu said.

Mira smiled evilly and put a hand over her giggling mouth. "Oh Natsu dear, you should already know about the great and un-identified powers of the great and magnificent Mira Strauss." Lucy who was sitting next to Mira exchanged glances and then rolled their eyes. "Oh brother..." Gray said. Next to him was of course a Juvia who was bow biting her lip trying to hold back kissing Gray senseless.

"What? I CAN do it and I guarantee you that tomorrow at noon it will be like a never ending line of fans awaiting to come to this party." Mira said, imagining it. "And plus, there is nothing wrong with doing things at the last minute-"

"As long as you get your deeds done." Everyone said cutting Mira off.

Through out the whole tour Mira was always the one to do things at the last minute but somehow she always came through. "Right." Mira said. "And stores close at 10:00 so that gives me at the least two to three hours of shopping for party supplies." Mira turned to look at them. "Anyone coming with me?"

Erza stood. "I guess I'll go. I have to buy us some new bathing suit anyone." Erza said turning towards the girls. Mira tilted her head and brung her perfectly manicured finger to her lips. "What happened to your new bathing suits." Mira said confused.

"Well lest just say someones top snapped because they can't control their bust size." Erza said hinting towards Lucy. Lucy slammed her hands on the table frustrated. "How the hell is it my fault!?" Lucy yelled putting her hands up. The girls snickered while the boys (who were imagining Lucy naked) had gotten a lift in their pants.

"Uh, oh. Boner alert!" Levy whispered and pointed as she watched something stick up from the guys pants. "Lucy looked down and saw Natsu's stick up like a fishing rod. "Holy crap..." Lucy said as she saw its size.

Natsu who saw her looking covered his crotch as quick as he could. "D-dont just stare at it..." Natsu said feeling embarrassed. He hadn't ever gotten one of these by girls.

The only time his...eherm...nevermind.

"S - sorry..." Lucy said, flustered. "Gray-samma can only get these if only for Juvia!" Juvia said as she kicked Gray's member back to its normal size. "Ouchie..." Gray grunted before passing out due to the pain.

Juvia dragged Gray away (uh oh) to who-knows-where? "Okay!' Mira said trying to dismiss this subject. "Lets get the invitations out. We can decorate the house with stuff tomorrow." Everyone nodded. Mira who had knew that they would say yes grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Eherm..." Mira readied her voice. "This is how the plan will go, are you ready. There shall be ABSOLUTELY NO SCREW UPS!" Mira raised her voice. "Damn this women..." Gajeel mumbled.

"I wonder if she's ever lost her voice before." Levy said, dozing off. "I can't wait to see the day." Natsu retorted. Lucy and Erza snickered a bit while Jellal was just... Jellal. (As calm as ever)

A tick mark appeared on Mira's forehead. "Hey! Stick to the plan people." She said getting into her manager mode. "This is how its going to go:

Lucy and Natsu will go and get snacks and or food also drinks." Natsu smiled at thought of being with Lucy on yet another mission. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder and smiled in her head.

"Gajeel and Levy will go out and mail invitations and get good caters or what ever you teenagers do these days. Put something interesting in the invitation and invite everyone, put it on social networks, newpapers, walk around town and put flyers up."

"Partying... nice way to have fun with some hot chicks." Gajeel smiled and ebowed Natsu winking. Levy growled and pulled Gajeel's hair while Lucy just slapped Natsu. "Idiot." The two girls said in unison.

"Erza and Jellal will go out and pick out bathing suits." Mira said. "Woah, woah, woah. Rewind this track right back for minute. Why does he get to go check out the bathing suits?" Natsu said. Lucy raised her hand. "Just kidding..." Natsu said raising his hand over his face to protect himself.

Mira rolled her eyes and continued. "Finally, Juvia and Gray will go get decorations, and we'll all meet back here at 1:30 p.m hopefully and then we'll get to the decorating." Mira said. "I'll be checking on social networks to put this in the latest feeed and to see who's going to be coming to this splendid event."

"It would make it even more special if my two favorite singers could sing songs." Mira said in sing-song voice." Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances and nodded. "Sure, why not?" Natsu said. "Alright lets get to work!" Everyone lifted an eyebrow. "Now?" Mira nodded

"Yes now!"

"But its like 7:00 already."

"Stores don't close until eleven, you can make it."

* * *

_Currently at the store (Natsu & Lucy)_

"Natsu stop throwing out that junk into the cart. Sooner or later its going to explode." Lucy said as she struggled to move the already over-weighted shopping cart. Natsu flipped his blonde wig hair out of his face. "Oh c'mon. A party aint a party till we got some yummy food. And lots of it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Your just saying that because you dont want anyone one to get mad when _you_ eat all the food." Natsu sweat-dropped. "Whaaaat..." Natsu said. "I am not trying to get all this food because of my own selfish reasons." Lucy shook her head. "Or are you..." She said in a deep low voice like in those movies.

"Lucy aren't you a girl?"

"Idiot of course I am!"

"Then act like one, girls don't sound like dudes."

"It was just a voice of... a voice." Lucy said not knowing how to explain it. "Whatever." Natsu said and kissed Lucy's forehead. "As long as your happy with it, I'm happy with it." Natsu said as he held the smiling blonde in his arms.

"And its all because I love you." Natsu said. Lucy blushed. "I love you too... Natsu."

* * *

**The Next Day~**

"Alright my little darlings, get up and enjoy your breakfast while you can because we have some work to do!" Mira said in her loud voice (as always) and her big bright and shiny smile. Surprisingly everyone was ready to do the work and had gotten up early that day.

"So let's do a report on what we got Mira said as she took a seat on the bar stool." The first to speak were the blonde and pink couple. "We got food and drinks." Natsu said. "And lots of it." Lucy added.

"We got music, and some nice activities like cards, maybe a little gambling with the board games..." Gray trailed off. "We also got karaoke, a professional entertainer, some party effects like lights and fake snow and stuff. We also tweaked the hot tub a bit and we cleaned the pool yesterday as you know." Juvia said.

"Yay." Mira said. "We spreaded it world-wide. People are coming from all over the world just to be here." Gajeel said. "I also added that they needed to bring a bathing suit and an extra pair of clothes." Levy said. "So far about 1-2 thousand are coming. Its going to be the number one event of the century."

"Yup, and most are coming to get a drink with the oh-so famous pop stars and the soon-to-be-rockstar, Natsu and Lucy." Gajeel said while chomping on his cereal.

"Nice..." Mira said. "Now everyone get ready go put your bathing suits on and get your songs ready because at 4:00 p.m. people are coming and they just might be staying until tomorrow." Everyone smiled.

This was definitely going to the number one event of the century!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys stay tuned for "When good this go bad: Part. II "  
Hopefully I can update it soon. (If you stil have any ideas please pm them to me)


	15. When Good Things Go Bad: Part II

Alyssa. Chapman (100th reviewer)

**A/N:** Hey look who is back with yet another chapter. Sorry for the long update but hey! WE HAVE REACHED _100 REVIEWS! _**Warning: Lemon and sexual contents in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 15: When Good Things Go Bad Part. II

_Previously..._

_"Yay." Mira said. "We spread it world-wide. People are coming from all over the world just to be here." Gajeel said. _

_"I also added that they needed to bring a bathing suit and an extra pair of clothes." Levy said. "So far about 1-2 thousand are coming. Its going to be the number one event of the century."_

_"Yup, and most are coming to get a drink with the oh-so famous pop stars and the soon-to-be-rockstar, Natsu and Lucy." Gajeel said while chomping on his cereal._

_"Nice..." Mira said. "Now everyone get ready go put your bathing suits on and get your songs ready because at 4:00 p.m. people are coming and they just might be staying until tomorrow." Everyone smiled._

* * *

"Hehe..." Natsu smirked from across the guy dressing room. "Oi, Natsu?" Gray said with an eyebrow raised up. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Hehe..." Natsu giggled again. Now he was bringing everyone's attention to him. "I have a plan." Natsu said. Gray confused raised his eyebrow again and slightly tilted his head. "just listen." Natsu finally said.

Gray walked over to wear Natsu was sitting and brought his head down so Natsu can whisper in his ear. "You see here is the plan..." Soon all the boys (with the exception of Freed) starting drawing in to listen to this plan.

"This better be one of your get drunk and laid plans. Lucy will kill you if she ever found out." Gajeel said. Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm not that type of person anymore." Natsu reassured him.

"So...I have been thinking about this since I met Lucy...remember back in high school and when the girls went to the locker room..." Natsu trailed off. Gray and Gajeel smirked knowing what he was talking about but Jellal sadly was clueless but he had a thought and he did not want to go there.

"Okay...this is going into a direction where I hadn't anticipated." Jellal said. The last thing that he wanted was to be back-slapped by Erza while being called a dirty peeping Tom or worse...a...pervert.

Jellal shivered at the thought. He started to walk away and then there were only three. "Anyways...when its changing time and they change we easily take their clothes and their bathing suits and thus so on and so...forth..on?" Natsu stumbled on the last line.

"Its so forth and so on...moron." Gray said before regaining his happiness at noticing how it kind of rhymed.

* * *

"Lucy look!" Levy called excitedly from the banister. Lucy cautiously walked over to Levy and asked her what happened. "Look, down there!" Levy said as she pointed to the lower level where there were many people pouring in happy as ever.

Some asking of where the food is others (mostly all) were asking where were Natsu and Lucy. Luckily they didn't look up...until: "Hey everybody look its Lucy!"

A fan had called out and saw the two girls standing above them. Lucy waved cautiously as screaming fans wear heard, echoing all through the halls.

"Aah, its Lucy!"

"She's even hotter in person!"

"Can I have a picture, please!?"

All these questions all jumbled up into one big blob of noise in Lucy's opinion "Hi, guys..." Lucy said, still waving awkwardly, The fans screamed and squealed again in return. "Well... it nice to see you guys too. I'll be down there as soon as I get ready." Lucy said and quickly exited off the banister.

"Well folks you heard her." Mira said. "And I just wanted to say, welcome our celebration!" Mira shouted. The fans cheered and Levy came back onto the banister with her thumbs up signaling Mira to continue.

"Okay... " Mira whispered and continued. "This celebration is really because as you all know, today is Lucy's birthday!" Mira shouted in a whisper. The fans screamed silently with their eyes ads big and round as dinner plates.

"So when she comes out we are going to sing happy birthday to her and present the gifts that hopefully you all brought for her?" Mira questioned. The fans all put their hands up to show the presents that they brought.

"Alright Lucy doesn't know so it has to be a secret, kay?" Mira said. The guests just nodded quickly. They wanted to run around the house and rummage through all of Lucy and Natsu's stuff.

"Alright then!" Mira said, this time more loud. "Go have fun and remember what we talked about!" Mira said and opened the doors to the party room and the pool along with the garden and everything else available for fans to see.

Fans started to run everywhere. Couple mostly dancing in the "ball" room or admiring the roses in the garden. Others were out in the pool jumping and splashing everywhere.

Most of the "older" men and women were in hot tub having caters bring them their wine and whatever else they needed. "So far so good... " Mira said and turned around to go and check up on some things. She was determined to make this the best party Lucy's had since she started her career.

* * *

"Haha...stop it!" Lucy let out a dry laugh as she was exhausted already do to Natsu's constant teasing and tickling. "But I want to see you smile more!" Natsu said and pouted while still tickling Lucy's stomach, under her arm, anywhere that showed signs of being sensitive.

"I - idiot!" Lucy squeezed out in between her laughs. "N - N - Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Please stop... " She finally panted out as seeing she was laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears and now her stomach was hurting more.

"Mmmm, Natsu! Now my stomach hurts." Lucy whined like a little baby. "Luce, your so cute... " Natsu said has he leaned down to kiss her naturally pink and perfect lips.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss forgeting all about her stomach pains while Natsu's hands wondered around her waistline, pulling her closely.

He wanted to feel every inch of her right now and nothing else. Just him and her alone right now. Feeling a bit aroused and more lustful Natsu parted the kiss and started to kiss Lucy's neck and suck on it.

Lucy moaned. "Natsu... " She liked the feeling of him touching her all over. He started trailing kisses all down her neck while trailing is hands down her spine and back up again.

Lucy moaned again and Natsu smirked at this. "Oh god, Luce. Your voice... " Natsu said. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to do this. Natsu brung his hand up her spine and started to caress her breast.

"Aah..." Lucy moaned. "Natsu... " Lucy grabbed Natsu shoulders while he groped her breast intensely Lucy gasped as she found Natsu's hands slipping under her shirt and bra to now groping her breast raw.

"Ohh!" Lucy panted out as she felt Natsu twisting her now hard nipples in between his two fingers. "Oh god, Natsu...do that again... " Lucy pleaded. Natsu smirked. "This?" He said while he twisted and rubbed Lucy's nipples in between his thumb and index fingers.

"Mmm... " Lucy responded. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu neck and started kissing him senseless He responded and kissed her back while pushing her down to lay flat on the bed. He climbed over top of her and ripped her new expensive shirt.

Lucy to caught up in the moment barely even noticed as her bra began to slip off. Natsu lifted his hands and pulled his shirt off. Natsu kissed her again and again before abruptly groping her breast again.

"Aah... " Lucy groaned and bit her lip when Natsu flicked her right nipple with his tongue and started to suck on it hungrily. "Natsu... " Lucy moaned louder and dug her fingers into his rosy pink hair. "Mmm... " Natsy groaned with now Lucy's left nipple in her mouth making her moan even more at the vibrations.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore she pushed Natsu back leaving a saliva trail on her breast and started kissing him more, not noticing the door to the room starting to open. Natsu just slanted his mouth over hers and forcefully inserted his tongue enjoying the taste of hers.

They battled for dominance and in the end Natsu won making him smirk against her mouth and wrap his arms around her waist and just when they were about to go further...

"Oh my fucking god!" A loud scream was heard through the room. Lucy ripped her mouth from Natsu's and they both looked over to see a terrified looking Levy. "Oh my god... " Lucy whispered to herself as she covered her exposed self with the sheets.

"L - Levy-Chan!" Lucy stuttered "W - we were j - just...uh..." Lucy couldn't find the right words to said. Levy just shook her head violently. "Gomen'nasai, Lu- Chan, Natsu- San... I shouldn't of interrupted and I promise I'll try really hard to forget this ever happened and I won't tell anyone." Levy said really fast and ran out the door.

Lucy sighed and grabbed her bra to slide it back up her arms re-clip it. Lucy looked down to see her new _expensive _vintage top made by one of the top designers there is. "Natsu... " Lucy said. Natsu gulped nervously. "Yes, Lucy." He responded only for her to knock him upside the head.

"You idiot! That was my new shirt!" Lucy yelled at him and pouted sadly at her now ripped in half shirt. "And I really liked that one too... " Lucy said a bit more quiet than before. "Sorry... I promise to get you a new one." Natsu said and snaked his arms around her waist hoping she won't punch him again.

Lucy smiled. "...kay." She said and hopped off the bed to go put on a black tank that says: 'Come At Me, Bro' on the front.

"So Luce...remember what we were doing a couple of seconds ago?" Natsu said and smirked. "What happened to that?" Natsu said. Lucy frowned and grumbled as she stomped away from Natsu and slammed the door. "So is that a no?" He yelled.

* * *

"Alright everyone its time for the main event!" Mira said. Everyone was gathered around the stage to see the performance that was about to go on. Fans cheering and talking to their friends stopped to listen to Mira seeing if it their idols were going on now.

Levy walked up to Mira who was currently smiling like a maniac. "Whats going on?" Levy said. "Getting ready for Natsu and Lucy's performance." Mira continued. "Remember, Lucy decided to start a rock band so I thought why not show it off now?" Mira said.

Levy nodded. "She has been listening to rock a lot recently and did you her growl. Its like she was already a screamo singer or something." Mira smiled and nodded. "You're right. And the band is here as well." Mira added.

"You already auditioned them?" Levy asked surprised at how she did it so fast. "Yes, just a few minutes ago." Mira said. "I got the lead guitarist, rhythmic guitarist, bass and the drummer." Mira said pointing to each of her fingers, counting.

"I had them rehearse Lucy's song and they should be ready just about now. Have you seen Lucy anywhere?" Levy stiffened as she heard her name and remembered what was happening in the room. Levy abruptly started walking away.

Mira tilted her head confused. "What's up with her?" She said. And as if on cue Lucy showed up wearing a black tank and black shorts with spikes bordering the pockets along with her high tops.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled getting the attention from fans. "Aah! Its her!" A fan girl screamed one after another. After Lucy, came out a pink haired singer with a black jacket on and an half unbuttoned white shirt under.

"Aah! Its him!" The same fan girl screamed along with other ones. Side by side they walked up the stage to the smiling Mira. "Mira!" Lucy called out. "You two ready?" They both nodded.

"Lucy your band is ready. I auditioned the ones that you said were good and they're here!" Mira squealed. "Right now?" Lucy said pointing. Mira nodded. "They can't wait to perform with you. I made them practice the song and now they're ready." Mira added.

Lucy nodded approvingly "Okay, where are they?" Mira pointed to the back and Lucy met the faces of four boys. One with red eyes, another one with dark eyes. One guy had long turquoise hair and the most emotionless expression and another had red eyes also with really long and spiky blonde hair.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at them and smiled. "They're perfect." Lucy said. Before Lucy went on it was Natsu's turn. Natsu looked out into the crowd of screaming fans. Usually he would enjoy the crowd and start feeling victorious and that he was on top of the world but right now he was sexually frustrated.

The only thing on his mind was Lucy and her body. Once they started they didn't even get to finish. He gritted his teeth. "Dammit Levy... " Natsu mumbled but he might as well give the fans what they want so he put on his goofy grin making the girls go wild over him and maybe a few guys went gay.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! I just wanted to say that tonight especially important because we're celebrating something that's really precious to me."

"And here is a song...made by me...yeah." Natsu said and people laughed at his stupidity.

_(Rebel Love Song- Black Veil Brides)_

I cannot hide what's on my mind

I feel it burning deep inside

A passion crime to take what's mine

Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies

I choke on all they had to say

When worlds collide what's left inside

I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom

(Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

Natsu finished and smiled at the fans making them go crazy all over again. "And now I present to you...my girlfriend." Natsu said and pointed at Lucy who came out with her band. The fans awed at them. They were so dark and kind of emo looking but they were exceptionally hot.

The fans just went crazy over all of them.

"Alright, I wanted to introduce you guys to my new rock band." Lucy said. The fans went crazy. One tried to grab the guitarist and he stumbled backwards. "You'll get used to it." Lucy whispered. The man gulped a bit and nodded.

Clearly he was freaked out by the random crazy fan girl. "Alright so here we have, Midnight the lead guitarist and my back up singer slash growler." Lucy said and the fans went crazy. The same fan girl tried to grab his foot again but luckily he stepped back a few.

"This is Dyst on the rhythmic guitar and Hughes on the bass." Lucy said and the fans went crazier.

"Oh my gosh!"

"They're so hot!"

"I think I'm going to have an orgasm!"

The boys ears perked up about that last comment and flinched. Lucy could see that they had some things to get used to. "And last we have Zancrow on the drums!" Lucy introduced. The fans went crazy, especially because as of right now he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Its like another Gray." Mira whispered to Natsu happily. "Oh god no..." Natsu sighed and put a hand on his forhead. He could only imagine what this _'Zancrow' _was like.

"And we're going to perform our first song for called, Breathless and as you all have been waiting for I will be growling. And I suggest if you can't handle the gore you leave right now." Lucy said and watched as everyone remained in their spots.

Some even pulling out their cellphones and cameras to record. "Alright..." Lucy said as everyone got ready.

_(Breathless - Asking Alexandria) Lucy and Midnight_

Get the fuck away from me **(A/N: Yes this is in the song)**

I know that I have done wrong and continue to do so but without remorse

I know that I am on a fast track to the grave and I'm headed there alone

I struggle to find myself this time

Save yourself for a man with a conscience

I fight to find myself this time

Save yourself for a man that isn't me

I spend my days looking through pages

Trying to find a way to get away from me

With love to give that leaves you breathless

Now all I need to find a way back inside my mind

I don't want to leave you breathless

When will you realize

I don't want to leave you breathless

When will you realize

I don't want to leave you breathless

When will you save yourself

Yeah!

I spend my days looking through pages

Trying to find a way to get away from me

With love to give that leaves you breathless

Now all I need to find... a way back inside my mind

I need to find

A way back inside my mind [x2]

This is not the end

This is the end of [x3]

This is not the end

Oh!

Every mistake I've made leaves a scar that burns every day

Yet still I carry on

Without regret

Without remorse

I'm gone

You're better off to walk away

I am corruption, I am sin

Forget my name

Forget my face

Forget my name

Forget my face

Lucy finished with screams everywhere. The fans were amazed. How can a girl like her make those sounds. Lucy flashed her famous Heartfilia smile and that made everyone fall for her.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight." Lucy walked off the stage but was brought back on by Natsu and her band members. Mira put her thumbs up to the crowd and they started to sing happy birthday to Lucy. Stevie Wonder style.

Lucy smiled and laughed. "Oh my gosh... " Lucy whispered. She hasn't had a birthday party since she was little and her mother was alive. Her father was too stuck up in work to plan one fore her but the maids and servants always gave her a present and a cake.

"How'd you guys know? It was suppose to be a secret." Lucy said. "Lucy...this whole event was for you and you only." Natsu smiled. Lucy looked behind her and saw all five boys smiling at her awkwardly.

Lucy figured by her band's hard demeanor they don't smile as much. But she smiled softly at them anyway. "Alright everyone its time to give presents." The fans cheered and clapped as Mira but a crown (Holy son of a bitch it was real) on Lucy's head and put her in a high chair.

Lucy smiled and Natsu kissed her on her cheek and whispered a happy 19th birthday to her and told her that he had a present for her when she got back and winked at her and flashed a grin.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked out as she found her clothes all ripped off and she was left in only her bra and panties to keep her unexposed. "Its your fault for making all sexually frustrated." Natsu said and began kissing her senseless.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, slanting her mouth over his and forcing her tongue into his mouth where they battled for dominance again in which Natsu won...again.

He started kissing and sucking on her neck again making her becoming aroused. Lucy felt as it started to become heated and intense.

Natsu trailed his hands up Lucy's back until met her bra unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere on the floor as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck and started to kiss down to her breast creek leaving a slight saliva trail.

Her started to kiss down in the middle of her breast before flicking the already hard pink nipple making Lucy gasp out in pleasure. "Ohh..." Lucy moaned out and Natsu took that as a sign. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Natsu smirked and said while sucking on her nipple making it vibrate.

Lucy bit her lip and arched her back while digging her fingers in Natsu's hair making it impossible for him to move. But its not like he minded he liked the sounds of pleasure she made.

Natsu took that as a yes and continued to suck on her left nipple, twirling it around his mouth while he kept the other one busy but twisting and rubbing it around inbetween his two fingers making Lucy feel pleasure all over again.

Lucy pushed Natsu down and started to kiss him while his left leg eased up in between her two legs and Lucy rubbed ever so lightly on him but it was enough for Natsu feel her becoming wet.

Natsu changed the position and suddenly he was behind Lucy nipping on her ear lobe and sucked more on her neck. He then trailed his hands down and heard Lucy's gasp as he touched the forbidden treasure.

"You look so tense... you need a massage." Natsu said and started to tap his fingers on her already feeling her wet liquid through her panties. "Wow you're really wet down here.. " Natsu said stroking his finger on her up and down.

Lucy arched her back wanting more. She wanted him to touch her and make her feel even more pleasure. Natsu smirked. "You look like you want something... what wrong?" Natsu said expecting the answer.

"More...please Natsu... "

"Open your legs."

Lucy applied and felt as Natsu hands slipped inside her panties and touched her core. Lucy gasped and bit her lip as he started stroking it. "Woah Luce... its like a river down here."

"S - Shut up!"

Natsu started to dig his finger into her making her moan even louder. "Ngh...ahh.." Lucy moaned out and started to pant a little more. The heat was starting to get to her. Lucy screamed out as Natsu inserted another finger into her and started to thrust them in and out of her. He inserted another one and Lucy felt like she was reaching her limit.

"Oh god..." Lucy gasped out and shut her eyes tight as she felt his fingers thrust into her slowly and then more faster and faster as seconds and minutes go by. Soon her juices started flowing out of her.

"Uh oh... " Natsu said teasingly. "You already made a spill... I'l have to clean it up for you." Natsu said as he lowered his head down and started strip her panties of her smooth skin with his teeth.

Lucy eyes widened when she felt his tongue flicking on her down there. Natsu closed his eyes and started sucking on her taking in all her juices at once. "Oh, fuck!" Lucy screamed out. She focused on his togue and how he twirled it in her mouth and licked her everywhere.

"N - Natsu! I think I'm gunna - ahh!" Lucy screamed out as she felt a sense of climax but it wasn't enough. She needed more.

Natsu kissed back up to her mouth panting and more excited. He wanted to put it in her so badly. "Shit... " Natsu said as he found hiself more aroused and needy for sex again.

"Natsu... put it in me please." Lucy said. She couldn't stand it any longer. Natsu leaned up and rubbed his already erected rod in his hands. Lucy stared at it. "Oh my god... " Lucy said as she saw its size. Was it going to even fit?

By her reaction Natsu could tell that she was a virgin which made him all the more happier because he was going to be her first. "N - Natsu, I'm scared." Lucy whispered. Natsu laid on top of her and smiled lazilly.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be the greates sex you've ever had." Natsu said and Lucy nodded. "This might a hurt a little." Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes as she felt it push inside her opening and break through her wall. "Aah!" Lucy screamed. It was painful.

Natsu kissed her tears away and just left it in her untiil she was ready. "Mmm... " Lucy moaned out but not in pain but in delight and in pleasure. Natsu took this as a sign and started to move slowly inside of her.

"Shit... your so tight." Natsu groaned.

"Ngh...more!" Lucy moaned out as she pushed her hips up.

Natsu pushed in and out of her faster and more intesnly. Lucy arched her back and flung her head back in pleasure. "More! Harder!" Lucy yelled and Natsu when even more faster at an intense pace.

"Aw, fuck!" Natsu yelled as he felt his coming closer to climax. "Natsu I - I'm cumming!" Lucy yelled out as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her climax.

"Shit..."

"Ugh!"

They both yelled as they sprayed all over each other. Lucy laid back as she felt the wave of pleasure through her body. She smiled and collapsed onto the bed tired.

Natsu rolled over beside her and snaked his arms around her waist while she wrapped her's around his neck. "Natsu... I love you..." Lucy said and passed out in exhaustion. Natsu smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Happy birthday Lucy, I love you too."

He watched a smile crept on her face in her sleep. She must of heard that.

Natsu opened his eyes an hour later feeling a bit refreshed it was still dark out but he pulled the sheets over him and saw a bit of blood. He smiled proud of that fact and got up. He heard a knock on the door and got up and put his boxers back on while he made sure Lucy was still asleep.

Natsu opened the door revealing Gray.

"Natsu what the hell happened. We were at the locker room and you weren't even there." Gray said pissed off. It was his plan and he didn't even show up. "Sorry, sorry, I was... _busy_." Natsu said smirking at his previous 'activities.'

"Busy?" Gray cocked an eyebrow and Natsu opened the door wider revealing a sleeping naked Lucy.

"Holy shit you did not." Gray said. Natsu nodded. Gray smirked and patted Natsu on the shoulder. "Congrats man... "

Natsu took his pants and started put them on along with his shirt. "Hey, where are you going? You're not going to go back to being a playboy and ditch her, are you?" Gray said worried.

Natsu shook his head. "Hell no. I'm just going to the garden to get roses for her when she wakes up." Gray made an 'o' shape with his mouth and Natsu sped off to the garden.

Luckily no fan girls or boys were there so he could just slip in, get the roses and come out. Natsu walked down the aisle and turned a few corners until he saw the roses. Natsu began to run to them until someone called out.

"Natsu?"

Natsu turned around and his eyes widened as the wind blew through his hair. It couldn't be...

"Lisanna... "

_To be continued..._


	16. When Good Things Go Bad: Part III

Chapter 16: When Good Things Go Bad

_Previously..._

_Luckily no fan girls or boys were there so he could just slip in, get the roses and come out. Natsu walked down the aisle and turned a few corners until he saw the roses. Natsu began to run to them until someone called out._

_"Natsu?"_

_Natsu turned around and his eyes widened as the wind blew through his hair. It couldn't be..._

_"Lisanna... "_

_To be continued..._

* * *

"Are these... for me?"

"Yup! You still like uh...whatever these are, right?"

Lucy smiled at the man standing in front of her. "Yes and I told you this. They're called Gardenia flowers." Lucy said as-a-matter-of-factly. Natsu kissed her forehead as she started to get up from the bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it for you, babe."

Lucy blushed as she realized how close he was. She didn't know why whe was acting this way knowing that they were already dating for almost two or three and half months by now and that just last night they had sex...unprotected sex.

"Holy shit!"

"What happened!?"

Lucy jumped up almost falling off the bed. She barely realized as the sheets started to slip off her body. Lucy ran to her drawer and took out her pink cased iphone and started typing fast. Natsu looked over her shoulder as she opened up an app on her phone.  
Lucy looked at the calendar and then sighed in relief as she remembered that she took it yesterday morning. Even though she didn't know that she was going to engage in sexual activity with Natsu, what if she got raped?

"What was that?" Natsu said confused. Lucy just shook her head smiling. "Nothing I just remembered that we didn't use a condom last night." Lucy said, not explaining the whole situation.

"Holy fucking... Don't tell me you're going to be pregnant!" Natsu said freaking out pulling strands of his rosy hair. "No Natsu, I'm not going to become pregnant." Lucy said reassuringly. "I remembered that I took my birth control pills before we ... and that the 24 hour time limit didn't run out as we had ..."

Natsu was confused. "Before we had what!?" He yelled frustrated this girl needs to use words. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant that's what it means, Natsu"

The said man sighed in relief and then smiled, amused as he looked down at Lucy. Lucy tilted her head to the side wondering what he was staring at. "Wow, Luce. Is it just me or are you more sexier than usual...?" Natsu said getting a bit turned on but amused at how she was going to react when she found out.

Lucy tilted her head again. "What are you... " Lucy trailed off as Natsu started looking down and back up at her edging her to look too. Lucy looked down and saw that she was naked and not even half naked just...naked.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy kick!" Lucy kicked out towards Natsu and he hit the wall in seconds. "Man down... " Natsu said as he slid down the wall crutching his stomach in pain. Lucy took the opportunity and headed towards the bathroom.

"Pervert!" Lucy said as she slammed the door. Natsu rubbed his head hoping the pain would go away. Hmm...How to make your girlfriend get used to being naked in front of you. He thought. Suddenly Natsu smiled and walked after the blonde with an idea he was sure of to work.

"Erza, babe?" Jellal called out. "Hmm..." Erza let out. Jellal traced circles on Erza's back whispering sweet words into her ears. "How are you feeling?" Erza smiled and let out a satified moan. "I'm fine but a little soar."

"How about you?"

"Fine."

"Thats good... so have you seen Natsu and Lucy all today?"

"No, I haven't seen them since they ran off yesterday."

"I wonder... " Erza trailed off. Erza seperated her lips to continue but she was interrupted by... 'sounds.'

_"N - Natsu, I can't take anymore!"_

_"Aw c'mon... we're not even half way through yet."_

_"Ohhh..."_

Erza's eyes widened. "Is that... was that? No way..." Erza looked towards Jellal to see if he was hearing the things she was hearing, only to catch him spawled out on the floor covering his bleeding nose while also hiding something else.

Boner alert. Erza thought and rolled her eyes. Guess he just cant resist the sounds.

_"Y - your fingers.."_

_"Its okay Luce, relax."_

_"I - I'm about to...!"_

_"No way, you cant until I tell you so!"_

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed out. After those five minutes of fingering they were already in a different position. This time Lucy was in control. Lucy went faster and faster, her grunts of pleasure growing louder and louder with every inch of him she took.

"Shit, Lucy!" Natsu grunted and laid his head back feeling waves of pleasure. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Lucy yelled out as she went faster and more harder, stopping at nothing to feel more.

Natsu gritted his teeth and pushed Lucy back to the other side of the mat they were laying on. He couldn't take it he needed to screw her for himself. Now with Natsu in control he went even faster, going deeper with every thrust. With every thrust Lucy became more and more slicker and easier to slip in and out of her.

"Oh god, yess!" Lucy said getting closer and closer to climax but this time it was different. Natsu smiled as he felt her inside of him. With one more thrust he was ready to release but something stopped him.

He looked over to Lucy and saw her as she started shaking and squirming around but the look on her face. It was priceless. It was like she was in total shock but in pleasure, though it kind of worried him. Was she having some type of heart attack.  
Natsu stopped thrusting his hard rod in her and slowly slipped his way out but as soon as he did...

_Squirt!_

"Aaah!" Lucy screamed her loudest and smiled, big wave of pleasure over whelming her body. She squirted, it was bigger than any type of orgasm she's ever had. So caught up in it, it was like she was losing her mind. Drool started to slide out of her mouth and drip off of her chin landing on her neck.

She collapsed. This was surely nothing she's ever felt in her entire life. It was the best she's ever had. But... what was this...feeling?

* * *

"Natsu, what the heck!" Erza screamed dragging the nosebled Jellal right behind her. Natsu who was dozing off (as usual) just tilted his head. "What?" He sheepishly answered.

Erza was shocked. "You idiot!" She yelled in his face while jabbing her finger to his chest. "I heard those noises coming from the bathroom, upstairs!"

"Oh you did?" Natsu said, not even caring. "Yes, and what was that!? Were you to..." Erza trailed off. "Having sex? Yes." Natsu finished for her. Erza fainted. They were so young. Here she was twenty-one about to turn twenty-two in a couple of months and they...

Jellal caught the star strucked Erza and laid her on the couch not forgetting to put an ice bag on her head. "What's with your nose, man." Natsu said, smirking as if he had knew the answer.

"N - nothing! Go away you fool!" Jellal quickly said. He would never admit to this pink-haired fool the reason he was suffering his nose bleed. Of course Natsu knew why, he just wanted to see little Mr. Goody-two-shoes admit the truth.

"Really? Perhaps, you wer- "

"Shut up!"

"C'mon Jellal..."

Before Jellal could even reply, Lucy came downstairs smiling happily while singing to one of her favorite songs.

_"I've spent day looking through pages. Trying to find a way, to get away from mehh!"_

Out of nowhere Erza woke up. How could she be acting like this? Wasn't she being sexually assaulted by Natsu!? Lucy gave Natsu a good morning kiss .

W - what is this? Erza thought. "L - L - Lu...cy?" Erza stuttered and stammered.

"Yes, Erza?" Lucy said with a big bright smile that almost blinded Erza's dark eyes. Erza grabbed Lucy's hands and sped out the kitchen. "Wahh!" Lucy yelped. Erza was running a little too fast for her.

Suddenlt they came to a stop and Lucy crashed into Erza's back and since they're about the same weight thay both fell. "Lucy, why would do that!?" Erza snapped. "Its your fault, you didn't tell me you were stopping!"Lucy retorted.

Erza sighed and just went straight to the point. "You and Natsu had sex?" She said. Lucy jaw dropped. I know that little pink haired, dumb, crazy, idiot did NOT tell her. Lucy mentally cursed Natsu in her head.

"Its okay, Lucy. We'll call the police on him for raping you and if your pregnant, I promise on everything I have I will help you... " Erza said dramatically while holding Lucy's hands in hers. Lucy's dumb-struck smile twitched as she heard Erza's constant blabbing about Lucy's 'baby.'

"Erza...he didn't rape me. It was my choice." Lucy said cutting Erza off. "Now, now Lucy its oka- Hold up what? It was... your choice?" Erza said shocked.

"B - but your virginity, you always dreamed of losing it when you're married why...now? To some...guy!?" Erza yelled out. Lucy smiled. "I dunno... " She just had this feeling that they're going to go much more farther than this.

Erza could not have this. "And to lose it in a bathroom!?" She yelled out. Lucy tilted her head.  
"What?"

"I heard you two in the bathroom upstairs."

Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red in embarrassment. This was not happening to her. This was not happening to her. She kept saying it in her head over and over again.

"B - but Erza...I didn't lose my virginity in a bathroom." Lucy reassured her.

"But I heard it up stairs, there is no need to lie Lucy."

"Really, I didn't in the bathroom it was..."

"No, Lucy...don't tell me...that wasn't the first time you guys did it?"

"I'm sorry..." Lucy said, if she knew it would bring so much grief she probably wouldn't have done it in the first place. "Did you...use protection?" Erza said. Lucy nodded.

"Great..." Erza said and smiled. "You were actually thinking before you two did it. I'm proud of you." Erza said and hugged the 18 year old. Lucy smiled. She actually didn't think and if it weren't for her using the pill before the party, there would be a high chance that she could of been pregnant.

"And then we heard the loudest scream...what - what was that?" Gray said. It seems like all the guys were in the lounge at that time. They were explaining that they were woken up by a girly scream.

"Yeah we at first thought that Lucy was beating you up again... " Gajeel trailed off. Natsu shot him a glare. He didn't scream like a girl... well not entirely.

"It was nothing... Lucy just had some type of squirtingorgasm anyways how are you guys today!" Natsu said changing the subject.

.  
.

"What!?" They all yelled. "She had w - what... but that could only mean... but... " Gajeel yelled. He looked over to see a totally not surprised Gray."You!" Gajeel pointed. "Why aren't you...?"

"Because I already foudn out yesterday."

"Yesterday? Wait a minute."

"Look can we please stop talking about my sex life and just move on to other things."

Everyone just nodded. Natsu needed to get something off his chest. He needed some advice from a guy even though he considered his three male companions to be a bunch of pansies and little girls.

"I - I saw someone yesterday." Natsu started off a little hesitant. Gray looked at him confused. "What? Another one of your fan girls?" He said. "No! I mean I saw Lisanna!"

There was a pregnant pause. He saw Lisanna, what a bid deal? But in fact it was. Why was she here? They had broke it off a long time ago she has no need to be here.

"So... what happened? Did she talk to you? What did you say!?" Gajeel said getting louder and louder every time. Even though he didn't particularly like Natsu in the best way he was his friend and they go way back so of course he'd be worried.

"S - She just called out my name and... yeah. "

"Natsu, that cant be it?"

"Alright this is how it went."

"Natsu?" I thought it was another fan girl of mine but when I turned around I was shocked to see... her.

"L - Lisanna?" It WAS her. She had the same short white hair that same with that pale skin. Her boobs got a bit bigger but they still looked to be little A-cups. She was also the same height and she had that same smile plastered to her face but something about her was different. Had she gotten, fatter?

"N - Natsu! I knew I would find you here!" Lisanna said and pulled me in for back crushing hug. I lightly pushed her off, still recovering from the shock.

"Lisanna, I don't understand. Why are you here?"  
Some how her face got a bit brighter in every word I spoke to her. "Oh Natsu its wonderful!" Lisanna said. "You'll be so thrilled, I guarantee you!" Lisanna said. What was she talking about? What was so... thrilling and wonderful?

"What is it?"

"Natsu, I - " She was cut off when her phone started to ring. She reached for her phone and read her text message. She frowned. "Lisanna! What is it!?" I was getting impatient. Whatever this thing was, I could tell I wasn't going to like it.

"Natsu I'm sorry... I really have to go." She said and held my hand in hers. "Meet me tomorrow by 'Deena's Diner' and I'll tll you everything."

"So yeah...That was the last thing she said before she ran off." Natsu finished.

" What does she mean, 'tell you everything?" What does she wan't to tell you?"

"I don't know."

Gray put his hands on his chin and started strocking it while wishing he had a beard so he could be like those guys in the movies. "Maybe she wants to talk about you and her. Y'know maybe past relationships and what not?"  
Natsu shook his head. "No. I'm with Lucy now, I'm not going back to her." Gray leaned back for a moment. Didn't he say that she got fatter? Lisanna thats fat? Haha... I'd love to see that maybe his eyes were misleading him. Gray thought in his head. Or not? Oh how he question himself too much.

"Anyways, I think you should go." Gajeel spoke up. Gray opened one of his eyes to see Gajeel. "Why?" Natsu said. "Because what if its really important. And even if she wants to talk about your past...eherm, relationship its better to tell her up front and directly instead of just running away from her and from your own problems. It just proves you're a coward."

Jellal clapped as he listened to Gajeel. "Wow..." He said and smiled. Gajeel glared at him. "This just might be the first most senseble thing you've said. Let me get my camera, Gajeel you mind saying it one more time?"  
Jellal smirked and Gajeel turned red in embarrassment. He's not use to getting this much attention.

"Alright, then I'll go!" Natsu said and stormed out the house.

"Should we follow him?" Gajeel said. "We shouldn't... " Gray said. "But we will... " Gajeel said and stood up whilst Gray nodded and followed behind him.

"Fools... " Jellal said and closed his eyes for a nap. He wondered what was happening he was really worried for that famous pink haired idiot.

* * *

"Natsu you're here! I thought you would of stood me up... " Lisanna said, reassured. "Nah... I've learned to face my problems." Natsu said.  
"Problems?" Lisanna said. Natsu nodded. "Look Lisanna." He started. The white haired girl nodded. "What is it, Natsu?" She replied.

"Lisanna, we...are over, we have been over. You know that right?"

"Natsu - "

"As much as I used to like yoU, I love Lucy now."

"Natsu I - "

"I'm a changed man now. So, I think its best if you and I just staid as-"

"NATSU! I'M PREGNANT!"

Natsu was shocked. "Friends... " He finished his sentence.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. I hope I wasn't too late on reviewing. I'm on break now you know what that means? Faster Updates. And I'm truly sorry because I was suppose to take a vote on the whole lemon scene thing. I hope its not too bad for some of you guys/ladies who dislike lemons but don't worry you can always skip through it. Also what do you think will happen next in the story? I want to hear some of your point of views. Lets work on getting our selves to 150 reviews and maybe even two 200 reviews.


	17. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 17: Secrets and Lies

_Previously..._

_"I'm a changed man now. So, I think its best if you and I just stayed as-"_

_"NATSU! I'M PREGNANT!"_

_Natsu was shocked. "Friends... " He finished his sentence._

* * *

"Aw...shit." Natsu murmured before continuing. "Well?" Natsu said, he was getting impatiently pissed. "Well, what?" Lisanna said, confused. She told her she was pregnant. "We're having a baby, aren't you happy?" She continued.

"How do you know its mine?" Natsu asked. He needed to be 100% sure this was his child. "DNA results don't lie, Natsu... " Lisanna said. "Damn! Damn it all!" Natsu cursed the world for making him like this. He cursed the world for making him feel like this and he especially cursed the world for making him be in this situation right now.

Natsu watched as Lisanna jumped around in delight. He was at a loss of words right now. What was he suppose to say? 'Oh my gosh, Lisanna, I love you lets run away together and run with the baby.' Um... I think not

He wanted to help her out knowing it was his child but then again, he was in love with Lucy. He didn't feel right about this. He had never encountered a pregnant woman before. Well more like he never encountered one that was pregnant with his child.

"What's the matter Natsu-kun? Aren't you happy?"

Hell no! He wanted to scream but he didn't want to let her down. Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. How the heck was he suppose to take care of a baby? And more importantly how was going to tell Lucy? He could always... lie. He didn't want her to leave him but at the same time he had to take care of this baby.

"Lisanna... I'll call you back later, okay." Natsu said, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The mere sight of her face disgusted him. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. But then again it was his fault. Maybe if he would've stopped chasing after hot girl he sees he wouldn't of been in this situation right now.

Screw him.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Gray yelled. "How the fuck did you do this Natsu!?" Natsu shrugged. "I don't know man! Remember in grade school and they kept saying stuff about sperm cells?"

"This aint no time to be jokin' around man!" Gajeel said. Natsu had just told the two about the meet up he had with Lisanna yesterday. Well, he only said the part when she said she was pregnant.

"She got the DNA results too?"

"Yeah...its mine"

"Well shit."

"Gray! Help me!" Natsu whined. He didn't want this baby. "The only way is for her to get an abortion!" Gray said. Natsu flinched. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"She'll never agree...she really wants to have this baby."

Gray cringed and bit his finger. How...? How could he fix yet another mess that this idiot had created. He couldn't take it. She was pregnant. Natsu was with Lucy. They both are in love. Lucy doesn't even know!

Gray's went a bit pale and his eyes looked as if he was some crazy psycho. "Gray... please..." Natsu whined. Now he was desperate. Gray grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and directed it at the pink haired singer crouching down at his feet, begging for the solution to his problems.

"No, the only way to fix this problem..." Gray said, swaying back and forth. "Is for you to die!" Gray said and started waving the knife around Natsu. "Ah! Gajeel, help! Gray's been smoking crack and now he's high!"

Gajeel saw the dark haired man chasing Natsu around with the knife. "Ahhh!" Natsu squealed like a little girl.

"Gajeel through his banana peel at Gray's feet. And watched as he tripped. Natsu took the chance and went towards the house phone. "Quick, Gajeel! What's the number for 911!?" Natsu yelled as he flipped through the phone book.

Gajeel somehow remembered this line. Oh yeah, when we were staying at bunny-girl's sista house. Gajeel remembered. (Somehow his speech didn't get any better)

Gajeel spaced out for a moment remember all the times people tried to kill Natsu:

_Lucy eyes widened and she quickly ran out of bed towards the sounds of Natsu's screaming for help and Michelle's deadly threats. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled_

_"Quick Lucy! What's the number for 911!?"_

_Lucy stopped and stared at the pink haired idiot who was now running in circles. Was he really that stupid!? Lucy watched unable to do anything as Michelle grabbed a cooking knife off of the counter and started chasing Natsu around with it._

_"One more word from you and I'm going to cut your freakin skin off one layer at a time with a blunt kitchen knife!"_

_"Aaah!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"No! Go away you psycho!"_

_"Say that again and I will blow up your car, murder your family and kick your dog!"_

_"AAAAH! Lucy, help! Your sister is trying to kill me!"_

Gajeel smiled at that memory. No one noticed but he was watching the whole entire thing. Did he bother to help? Of course not :)

But his all time favorite was when he pissed Lucy off that one day:

_"Natsu... you idiot!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Get out! How many times do I have to tell you: stop intruding my room!"_

_"But. I like your room it smells like strawberries. Even your panties smell li- "_

_BAM!_

_"Baka...I'll kill you!" Lucy said as she chased the pink haired man was. All those years in track paid off for Lucy as she finally caught up with the boy... all the way out into the garden by the pond._

_"How dare you!? Smelling a woman's underwear!?"_

_"Panties Luce... panties." Natsu corrected. "They're no different!" Lucy yelled. She threw everything she could find at him. Grass, wood chips, her lip gloss, her shoes, her tampons?_

_"What the hell is this!?" Natsu yelled. Lucy sped up seeing as the fool was now distracted. "Eat dirt, you freak!" Lucy yelled and high kicked Natsu head into the ground. Unfortunately, Lucky kicked him in the stomach one last time before -_

_Splash!_

_"Whoops... " Lucy said as she saw the pink haired boy instantly regain consciousness. Natsu looked around with a bemused expression on his face. "Ah! What am I doing here!?"_

_Maybe she hit him too hard in the head._

And now there was this. Maybe his stupidity acts on instinct. Gajeel thought.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she looked in the room only to find her boyfriend (finally) watching TV and eating popcorn. Natsu looked over towards her and smiled.

"Luce!" Natsu said happily. His happiness was soon cut short when she threw her purse at his face.

"What the heck, Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him. Natu rubbed his now sore cheek. "What did I do?" He asked whining. Lucy frowned. "Nothing." Lucy said as she just sat down and started watching what he was watching. She knew he probably wasn't going to understand.

So she hit me for nothing? Natsu thought and climbed back on the bed and next to his beloved Luce.

In only a few short minutes of awkward, tension silence- they both had started to laugh again. She soon felt like her worries were over and she was back with Natsu. Her bestest friend, her boyfriend that she could always trust no matter what.

* * *

Lucy yawned. She was awake though her eyes were closed. She was surprised that last night he wasn't trying to get into her pants. She stopped for a moment. Did she want him to do that?

"Nah!" Lucy answered her own thoughts. It was great finally today she can go back to feeling no soreness in between her legs when she wakes up. Lucy with her eyes still closed reached over to tap Natsu but to her surprise all she felt was air.

Lucy jolted up. "Natsu?" She said as she looked over and saw the spot where he laid. Was empty. She pushed the covers off of her as she stood up and ran down stairs only to see Levy and Gajeel making out on the couch.

Eeew! No... it was cute...

Lucy who wasn't in the mood to gush pushed them over. Something didn't feel right and she knew it.

"O - ow... Lu - chan. What was that for?"

"Ouch bitch, what the fuck was that? Ya mama never taught ya privacy?"

"Gajeel! Don't call her that!" Levy snapped. He was just too much. "Shut up, potty mouth, I'm tired of your profanity, you need to stop. Now, where's Natsu!?" Lucy yelled referring to Gajeel as she held him up by his collar. Strangely she was stronger than he had originally thought.

Or it was just when it came to Natsu.

"Oh Lu-chan, he left a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago? Why?"

Levy shrugged as Gajeel helped her up and she patted the invisible dust away from her night gown. "Maybe he's cheating on you with a super hot model." Gajeel said, trying to just push her over the limit. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled and wonked him on his head.

But for Lucy, maybe he was right. Maybe he got tired of her and wanted some other girl. Maybe he even did it with her. That would explain why he's been basically neglecting her these past three days. Lucy held back her tears and ran upstairs to her room. She refused to believe such words.

"Gajeel, idiot! Look what you've done, poor Lu-chan!" Levy said and frowned. Gajeel just looked away. He was just kidding. She didn't have to take it all seriously. Even so, Gajeel knew where Natsu was. He was off trying to take care of a pregnant women he didn't even love or wanted to be near.

He was scared on the inside. Lucy's starting to feel neglected. Sooner or later, she's going to have to find out the truth. And that's that.

* * *

"Lisanna... I'm pretty sure you cannot get pregnant in that little bit of time."

"Natsu, it was only three months ago. I am three months _pregnant_ with _your child_.

_Pregnant with your child._

_With your child._

_Your child._

His thoughts were mocking him as those words echoed in his head, He didn't want to believe because he couldn't believe it. He was sure he used a condom. And despite how dense he might be, he has a pretty good memory. How was he going to find out if that was his child or not. Oh yeah! The DNA results.

"Lisanna..."

"Yes, dear?"

"The results. Where are the results."

Lisanna stared at him for a moment. What was she going to say? She knew it wasn't... but she can't... he's the only person who won't deny her. "I - I accidentally left it at my other house." Lisanna said. She had hoped that this would get her out of the situation that he had brought her into. "Really?" Natsu said.

"Then where is your house. We'll just go pick it up." Lisanna just raised her hand to stop him. "Oh its okay... my homes pretty far from here, I don't want you to go all that way." Lisanna said. _Please say okay, please say okay _She said to herself. "No, really. It doesn't matter how far. I just really need those results."

Lisanna looked to the only way to get out of this. Pointless accusations.

"And why do you wan't to see the results? Are you denying our child?"

"No Lisanna I ju-"

"Or are you trying to get rid of it?"

"No. no!"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence Lsanna cut him off and this time it caught his attention more than ever. "Oh, I see its because of that Lucy girl, isn't it? I bet she told you to forget about me and the baby! What? Did she tell you to ask me to get an abor-"

"Shut up!"

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Just shut up now!" Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes. "This is between me and you, Lisanna. Don't you dare bring Lucy into this. And I swear if you ever open your _dirty_ mouth to talk about her in that way again, I'll make you regret it!"

* * *

_A week later..._

Natsu's been sneaking out the house a lot. He needed to make sure if Lisanna was okay or more like the child. Lisanna could just do whatever for all he cared. He just wanted the child to be safe but little did he know that he's been avoiding the avoidable. He never told Lucy about the pregnancy and he wasn't planning to. He always made lame excuses to get out of the house to see Lisanna and its been eating Lucy up.

He was neglecting her.

"Natsu where are you going now?"

"Uh... I just need to go and buy some milk."

"Milk?"

Natsu nodded. "Yep, you can never go wrong with some healthy milk to make the bones strong." Natsu said as he jabbed his thumb into the chest almost bragging about his muscles and intense strength. "But Natsu, you said we could go out today." Natsu sweat dropped. "Sorry Luce...but I promise tonight, 7 at the Italian restaurant I'll be waiting" Natsu said and ran out the door.

Did he just... drop her for some flimsy milk?

Lucy let out a deep sigh. He was always gone now of days. Its like ever since her birthday party no... ever since they had sex that he'd been ignoring her. She didn't like it... she didn't like it at all. It felt like she was being played. No, like_ he_ was playing with her heart and on the inside. It hurt to think that.

_'Maybe he's cheating on you with some super hot model.'_

Gajeels words played back into her mind like a broken record. "Shut up!" She yelled at her mentally frustrating thoughts. She knew Natsu would never do that. Afte rall they've come this far, why stop now? Lucy knew that's what probaly 99.9% of all the girls over the world think right before they get dumped. But she refused. She refused to believe this nonsense. Natsu's not that type of person.

Its not like he's cheating on her with his pregnant ex-girlfriend.

Lucy laughed at that thought. Now that would be hilarious. But she's going to soon find out how hilarious it really is. Or...how it really is not.

Lucy laid back down on the couch only to hit her head on something hard. Like a cell phone screen. She looked over only to see Natsu forgotten cell phone containing all his secret dirty text messages or so she thought.

_Dun, dun, duuun!_

Curiously she turned his phone on. She knew it was the wrong thing to do and she should have faith in him but she just couldn't stop her itching urge to look. She unlocked the phone and looked through his text messaging contacts. There was her, Gray, Gajeel, Mira and everyone else. But there was a specific one that caught her attention. Some 240 number that she didn't know

Lucy didn't feel right. She opened up the messages and read them from top to bottom. Some were even from a week ago. "Who is this person." All she found in were these cheating proof messages indicating that is was a girl.

"I need you, where are you, i want you here?" Lucy said reading each and everyone. As she read on her mind began to become fixated on Natsu. Where was he now was he with that_ 'girl.' _Did he... lie to her? Lucy didn't want to read the messages any more. She was done. Just completely done.

Obviously it was girl he was texting and to each one he either said 'okay' or 'I'm on my way.' No wonder he was neglecting her. He was to busy on this mysterious friend of his. Lucy covered her face feeling the need to scream. Was she just not... good enough for him? He'd always say she was perfect but was the really the case?

Tears began to role down her face. She thought that he was the one. She should of never let him get close to her fragile heart. And the fact that she was laying there crying alone didn't help at all. He should be here, comforting her in the time of need, not out there screwing some whore. Well that what she had thought.

"Why...?" She asked the ceiling softly.

And as if all her questions had been answered she heard his cell phone vibrate. She turned it on again only to see another text message from this girl but this time...

Lucy's eyes widened as tear after tear began to run from her eyes and roll down her cheek. This girl...the text...Lucy turned the phone off and threw it as hard as she could at the wall only to here the glass screen crack and shatter. (He won't be too pleased)

She was done. Done with him. Done with boys. Done with everything. Just done. She'll never forget. What it said, it sunk deep into her and it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

The text that said :

_'I'm pregnant, Natsu and need I remind you its your child. Now get over here and help me. Wouldn't want your dear Lucy to find out, now would you?"_

* * *

**A/N:** You guys flattered me soo much with the reviews that I just HAD to update this chapter the very next day. So I stayed up all night to prepare it for you. I also wanted to respond to some of your reviews:

**_ .Lime  
_**

I wish I knew, But doesn't make stories more interesting and dramatic when it happens after the sex?

JMxJLxRT

Did you die on me? I didn't want anyone to get a heart attack! Awsome, creative, cruel... three of my new favorite for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it (lol I love saying shiznits too for some unknown reason)

ZeldaWithAShotgun

lol (since you made me laugh I made Gray say the same thing)

Nalu crazed

I haven't seen anyone this hyped about the next chapter thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

Lunar Mistress

Trust me sweetie this is only the beginning...


	18. Early Departure

Chapter 18: Early Departure

_Previously..._

_She was done. Done with him. Done with boys. Done with everything. Just done. She'll never forget._

_What it said, it sunk deep into her and it wasn't leaving anytime soon._

_The text that said :_

_'I'm pregnant, Natsu and need I remind you its your child. Now get over here and help me. Wouldn't want your dear Lucy to find out, now would you?"_

* * *

Natsu looked at the time. It was about 6:30 p.m. _Oh well... _He thought until he remembered that he had to meet Lucy, at 7 at an Italian Restaurant. He quickly got up from the couch he was sitting on and sped out the door only to have himself pulled back by a three month pregnant 20 year old.

Although he was 18 he was turning 19 in a couple of months making her only a year older than him since her birthday was in January. "Natsu... Don't leave me here alone." She pleaded and love squeezed his arm tightly.

Natsu shook his head violently. He had to go, and when he said he had to go - _he had to go. _"I'm sorry, Lisanna but I have to go meet Lucy somewhere." He said. Lisanna clenched her teeth and scowled. "Why... Why is everything about Lucy, huh?"

"What?"

"Everyday, Lucy this and Lucy that. Don't you care about _our_ baby together!?

Lisanna obviously emphasized the word 'our' to get him to feel guilty. It was true that she knew Natsu since he was 5 years old and she was 6. She had always had a crush on him when they were little but he was too dense and oblivious towards her signs and then when his life went wrong he started to use other girls and date them instead of her.

She couldn't wait for the day when she would be the wife of Natsu and the mother of his children so she...created a plan? But what or who _else _was involved in this plan?

"Lisanna... Just as much as I want to take care of this baby, I also want to be there with Lucy. This thing in your stomach... " Natsu pointed at her belly even poking it a bit. "...will never bring us back together or separate me from _my_ Lucy."

Lisanna was at a loss for words. She understood but didn't like it. She did not like it at all. She hated Lucy for taking him away from her. No, she was just jealous. Envious that the life that she had once desired with Natsu, Lucy had now and it was like the bond they had between each other was unreachable to her. As much as she tried she could never get him to stop loving the blonde girl. So as of right now she gave up. She let go of Natsu's arm and watched as he ran out the door.

She could only stand there with her bangs covering her already teary eyes. "Natsu... " She said silently as the guilt had began to overwhelm her. Lisanna went back to sit on the cough. Looks like even with the man she loved oh so dearly she was still in this by herself.

But was that really the case? He was always there for her when she needed him. One text, on call was all it took to get him to be at her side, helping her with every need, every step of the way, even though she knew that he... That the baby was...

Lisanna reached her hand form under the couch cushion and pulled out a yellow folder with a tag stating her name on it. She took the paper out and looked as it stated his name. There in bold print by hers.

The name of the man that they call, Bixlow. The real father of her unborn child.

Natsu rode off his shiny new cred car. He had many cars. In fact he had many 'red' cars, or maybe all of them were red...

"Hurry the fuck up!" He yelled at the red stop light as if it would oblige him. Finally the light turned green and he was able to speed up again. Unfortunately he got pulled over by the cops and had to make a stop on the side of the highway.

Natsu silently muttered foul words under his breath as he rolled the window down for the cop to stick his head through. Natsu always hated when they would stick their head through the window. Its not like he has some stash of marijuana and loads of beer in his car.

And plus sometimes they were just a little to close for comfort especially when it comes to the stench of their breath that made probably about half of the world wonder if they every brushed their teeth.

The cop started talking and Natsu held back the urge to yell at him to stick a breath mint in it and get the hell away but he was a cop so...yeah. "Sir, do you understand that you're going past the speed limit?" The cop asked.

"Umm...maybe?" Natsu said. He didn't want to say no because that will make him seem like he's ill minded or something but at the same time he didn't want to say yes because then it'll seem like he had committed a crime or something. The cop sneered. "Whats that suppose to mean?" He said.

"I - I - I..." What was he going to say? For some reason he always tenses up when the cops around. He always felt as if he was going to be arrested and taken to jail to live there for eternity. Natsu shivered at the thought of those cold metal toilets sitting in the middle of open space where _anyone_ and _everyone_ can see.

Natsu wanted to snatch his black haired wig off and just give the man a autograph so he can just go and meet Lucy. She seemed pretty down at the thought that he wouldn't be spending the day with her. He had to make it up to her.

"Sir, I'm sorry for going over the speed limit but I just had to make it to my girlfriend."

"Is she pregnant and going into labor?"

"Uh...no. Its actually our anniversary today and she was really looking forward to spending the night with me." As much as Natsu wished he was lying he wasn't. It was really their anniversary, he had flowers, his suit and everything in his car.

"Ah...young love." The middle-aged cop said. "I had once been in love ma self child...I know the feeling." Natsu perked up a bit as his eyes sparkled and his lips curved into a delighted grin. "So...so you'll let me go?" He said hopefully.

"No." The officer deadpanned.

Natsu felt like all his dreams and hoped had been crushed right then and there. "Wha- but - I... Ugh..." Natsu just gave up and the cop went back to sitting in his car. He at least had to wait about 45 minutes to and an hour before to be let go. The cop didn't mind. It gave him sometime to eat his delicious doughnuts.

"Wait for me Luce. I promise I'm coming."

* * *

Lucy let out a strained sigh. She was pondering on what to do. Here she was in her red dress and her hair all pined up but... She didn't leave yet. How could she have? Just hours before she had discovered that her boyfriend had a child with another girl.

"I should of known! Cursed you Lucy!"

She helo hear head in her hands and clutched her hair in frustration. "He's a star. Of course he would of had time to sleep with a whole bunch of his deranged fans before he even met you." Lucy said. "You shouldn't even had let him do this to you in the first place."

Lucy eyes started to tear. "Especially after what happened with... No! Don't think about it. Natsu's...different than him." Lucy trailed off. Was he really all that different. They both fooled her with their stunning looks and great personality towards her and her friends. They both did the most incredible things for her but in the end they both made her feel as if her heart had broken into a million pieces.

"No!" Lucy yelled. "Natsu is different! It doesn't matter if he has a child with another girl because I... I'll still love him..." Lucy said as she slipped her feet into her shoes. She was going to go the restaurant and tell him how she truly feels. She was going to confront his with this baby situation and express herself. She'd do what ever it takes to ensure that her Natsu was hers and hers _only._

She walked through the halls and down a couple of steps to get to the entrance but not before grabbing her keys and Natsu's forgotten cellphone that she was going to return to him. Her heels clacked against the hard concrete floor of the garage as she walked towards her car.

It was a glossy black (super expensive) black aventador Lamborghini car. Her windows were tinted a dark shade so no one could see her when she was riding around. She honestly detested the thought of wearing her itchy dark brown wig. At times it got stuck to her hair or it kept scratching up against her scalp and it irritated the hell out of her.

She jabbed her finger on the car key button and the car lit up signaling that it was open and ready to be rode. Lucy smiled as she hopped in the drivers seat and placed her wig on the passenger seat next to her. Then she started the engine. Somehow she felt electrified with every touch and every button she pushed.

She pressed the button for the radio and sung along with the first song that came on as she began to exit the parking garage.

_"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in...so shame on me know, flew me to places I've never been, until you put me down oh!"_

Lucy turned a corner suddenly feeling as confidence crept into her body at the best time. "Oh Taylor...why do you always blame your boyfriends for your bad relationships." Lucy then sighed as she came to a realization. That how she was.

Blaming them for everything that goes wrong in their relationship... Even though it was actually their fault since she was mainly faithful although sometimes she caused the fights that go on between her and her 'partner.'

But maybe it was her fault. Maybe Natsu stopped talking to her because he had lost interest in her. Maybe she was just to boring and whiny for him. Maybe...

Lucy had made it official. If he didn't come tonight then she would take that as a sign. A sign that he had in fact stopped loving her and ran of with this 240-pregnant-with-Natsu's baby girl. Lucy hoped he'd be there. Because if he wasn't they were over and she was leaving him for good.

Lucy arrived at the Italian Restaurant. It was approximately 6:45 p.m. And from what he said this morning he'd be here at 7:00 waiting for her, Lucy remembered:

"Sorry Luce...but I promise tonight, 7 at the Italian restaurant I'll be waiting" Natsu said and ran out the door.

"Right...that's what he said. I'm just 25 minutes early. Theres no harm in waiting her for a couple of minutes until he got here at 7:00. Or so she thought but soon those 25 minutes were up and it was 7:00.

"He's gunna be here any second now." Lucy said. She knew he wasn't going to be here exactly at seven but more likely around 7:05. She wasn't going to let her hopes get down that quick. She still had a little bit more time left.

To her misfortune minutes went by and it was 7:30 and still no sign of Natsu. "Where is he? He hasn't forgotten has he...its our anniversary." She said. Tears started to dwell in her eyes but she blinked them back. She was going to keep waiting. He will be here in a matter of time, right? Maybe he just got stuck in traffic.

Lucy walked back and forth through the halls watching as the time went by and night began to fall.

8:00

8:25

8:38

8:50

9:00

9:40

10:00

She was there for hours and still no sign of Natsu. "Ma'am, we're sorry but the restaurant is closing now. I'm going to ask you to please exit the building have a safe trip home." The employee said. "Oh...right." Lucy said sadly as she walked out of the building.

The restaurant is now closed and Natsu didn't come as he had promised. _'Don't worry, Luce! I never break my promises and I'll definitely never hurt you!'_ Lucy remembered those words he uttered to her one day when they were out sight-seeing. "Liar... " She muttered under her breath.

Before she knew it had started to rain. She drove off to who knows where and stopped when she got to a park. It was for children obviously with slides, monkey bars and swings.

Lucy could only bury her face in her knees as she sat on the bench crying her eyes out. Her brown wig slipped off as she sat down and it started to rain harder. It didn't matter at that time because right now, nobody was out and she wasn't even in the mood to care.

"I knew it... Why do I always put my faith in the most simplest of things and then in the end I'm the one who end up getting hurt with my high hopes crushed?" Lucy looked up at the sky. All she saw was rain clouds and droplets of water falling above her.

She pulled out her phone and started to dial Mira's number. _"Lucy? Is that you?" _

"Mira."

_"Yes?"_

"I want to leave."

_"Hmm? What do you mean?" _The manager was confused. Did she get stuck somewhere. "I mean cancel all my interviews, shows, shoots and performances. I'm width drawing from the tour. We're going home."

_"Lucy, you -"_

"Mira please... I can't... I can't go on..."

There was a pregnant pause. All that was heard what the patter of the rain drops pelting on the ground; Finally she spoke up after realizing the hurt in the girls voice. _"Alright Lucy,"_ Mira said finally and hung up. Lucy raised from the bench and got back into her car.

This was it. Her and Natsu were over.

* * *

"LUCY! I'M HERE!" Natsu yelled as he (almost) busted down the restaurant doors. "Ah! Sir please." The employee from before said. "Where's Lucy?"

"Uh, who?"

"I told her to meet me at this place."

"Ah...uh what does she look like."

"She had blo- I mean dark brown hair and the cutest and chocolate brown eyes you've ever seen. They're big and round like plates and her boobs are a enormous, not that you'd know since you weren't looking...right?"

Natsu glared at the employee expecting his answer to be no.

"No - no sir." The poor man was terrified. He figured it was his girlfriend seeing as he was so protective over her. "Ah, there was a girl here who looked like that." Natsu perked up. "Where!?"

"Ah. She was waiting here since six waiting for you but she had to leave because the restaurant is now closed."

"Dammit! I'm too late."

Natsu ran out the door and jumped in his car riding off towards the place they were staying. He had to talk to her. She was probably mad it him and it was raining hard.

He finally got to the Pent house, only to be greeted with a sad looking Levy being comforted by Gajeel along with another sad redhead being comforted by Jellal. And then there was Juvia and Gray who were busy kissing (finally) and tears rolled down Juvia's face.

What was going to here. "What...what happening?" Everyone just shot him a sad glare. He went up stairs looking For Lucy. "Lucy! Where are you!?" He yelled. He looked back the other way only to see Lucy headed towards her room. She walked right passed him in her night tobe with her hair tied up.

"Lucy?"

She ignored him again and he grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

"Let me go!"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you?" Lucy said and laughed. "Natsu _you've _beeen basically ignoring me these past couple of days, why would you want to even talk to me now?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Natsu was taken back. Why was she crying? Did _he _make her cry?

"Wha-what?"

"Natsu just go away... " Lucy said as she slipped her arm out of his grip and turned her back on him." Lucy opened her door before reaching hand in her pocket and revealing his phone.

"Oh yeah...and here." Lucy said and chucked his phone at him in which he caught it perfectly in his right hand. "Lisanna texted, she needs you again." Lucy said finally memorizing her name as she slammed her room door in his face. Natsu's eyes widened at his realization.

_"Lisanna texted."_

_"She needs you again."_

The same words echoed in his head over and over again. He banged on the blondes door trying to get her to come out. "Lucy, I swear you don't understand. I can explain." Lucy slid down to her knees, on the the other side of door.

Tears began to stroll down her face again. She never wanted this. She never wanted it to be like this between them. She knew, no she thought he was the one but there she went again. Just deluding herself with these thoughts and dreams that will never come true.

Lucy sat at her desk as soon as the banging stopped and he heard his footsteps retreat. She packed all her stuff in bag. She was leaving tomorrow morning before he wakes up. After this she won't ever see him again. And who knows if she ever he wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys. Don't worry this isn't the end of the story (although I just might make a sequel) I have way more chapters and scenarios to add. And don't forget to leave me a oe of your life changing reviews! And I'll promise I'll update soon!


End file.
